Fragments co ecrit par Arwen666 et Mirandae
by arwen666
Summary: Il est la raison de sa survie dans un monde qui sombre peu à peu. Elle est la lumière qui le guide à travers les ténèbres. A la guerre, Ron et Hermione ont laissé des morceaux de vie. Pourront-ils avancer sans ces fragments perdus?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour _**

**_C'est a moi que reviens la tache de présenter cette histoire que Mirandae et moi même écrivons a quatre mains._**

**_Nous ecrivons en pov alternés en ce qui concerne ce chapitre le prologue et le pov de Hermione sont de moi et le pov Ron de la talentueuse Mirandae._**

**_Nous sommes ravies de collaborer pour cette fic et esperons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a la lire que nous en avons a l'ecrire et si tel est le cas une petite review ça fait tojours plaisir..._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Arwen666_**

**_Ps: Petit message pour myym si tu passes par là: Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as demandé, ça arrive il faut juste que je termine ce que j'ai en cours.  
_**

_Prologue_

_La pluie tombe depuis des jours sur Londres noyant la ville dans la froideur de l'hiver, l'entourant d'une brume épaisse et froide. L'humidité suinte de chaque mur, de chaque pierre, m'enveloppant, me happant, s'insinuant jusqu'au plus profond de mon être jusqu'à entourer mon cœur d'une chape de glace._

_J'avance __la__ démarche lourde, chacun de mes pas soulevant des gerbes d'eau crasseuse. Le bas de ma cape est souillé par la boue alors que les caniveaux engorgés vomissent des torrents de pluie._

_Tel est notre monde aujourd'hui. Un monde envahi par la noirceur, l'horreur qui régurgite aux yeux du peuple toute sa haine, toute sa rancœur. Nos rêves, nos espoirs, nos désirs, tout ce qui nous donnait la force de croire en l'avenir sont désormais envolés, brisés. Nos idéaux se sont fracassés sur le mur de la tyrannie et nous n'en avons ramassé que des lambeaux, nous raccrochant à ces quelques miettes de nos rêves pour survivre. _

_Le monde sorcier a perdu son __Espoir, son Avenir__. La magie n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peuple avili, vivant dans la peur et la soumission. Certains ont vendu leurs amis, pactisant avec leurs ennemis pour sauver leur peau. D'autres ont disparu, se fondant dans le décor, abrutis par l'horreur et la désillusion._

_Par miracle, certains tentent encore de résister, combattant tous les jours l'oppression, risquant la mort dans d'innommables souffrances, à chaque heure, pour défendre cette liberté à laquelle ils tiennent plus que tout. Tout cela pour sauver notre monde, lui rendre ses lettres de noblesse, sa grandeur et sa beauté._

_Des combattants de l'ombre oeuvrent en silence pour faire vaciller ce nouveau monde où la soumission est le prix à payer pour rester en vie, où l'origine est la seule véritable valeur, où l'on peut devenir un meurtrier parce que notre sang est pur, où l'humiliation est le prix à payer pour ne pas être né au bon endroit._

_Le Lord Noir a vaincu. Ces idées sont devenues lois, un monde lobotomisé, terrassé par sa suprématie qui ne souffre aucune opposition. La pensée libre n'existe plus, l'espoir est mort et Voldemort trône avec fierté sur sa sépulture nous rappelant tous les jours que nous ne sommes que ses serviteurs, l'aboutissement de sa mégalomanie._

_J'arrive enfin devant le Ministère, une institution corrompue abritant en son sein des bourreaux usant de leur pouvoir pour assouvir leurs noirs desseins, leurs pulsions morbides._

_C'est ici que je travaille, que je me rends tous les jours croisant l'horreur à chaque détour, dévisageant le __Mal __dans chaque recoin sombre. _

_J'infiltre le cœur du pouvoir, le berceau du tyran et de son nouveau régime, souhaitant à chaque instant pouvoir revenir en arrière, rêvant que j'arrache la victoire à l'immondice qui nous gouverne. _

_Je longe les murs, silencieux comme une ombre, tentant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je n'aime pas me trouver en ces lieux même si j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. C'est comme un pacte muet avec le diable, comme si je voyageais en enfer. _

_Pourtant, j'arrive à apaiser les souffrances, à protéger les nés moldus du sort terrible qui est le leur. Chaque regard brillant de reconnaissance me rappelle le sien et à quel point elle est fière de moi._

_Je suis presque arrivé à mon bureau, l'antre dans laquelle je passe mes journées. Je suis soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne, je préfère me faire oublier, ne pas devoir partir en mission, ne pas simuler une dévotion quand je ne ressens que du dégoût._

_Malheureusement, ma maladresse légendaire n'est pas tombée dans l'oubli et ma semelle, détrempée, glisse sur le marbre poli qui recouvre le sol, alors que je suis à quelques mètres à peine de mon bureau._

_Je me raccroche au mur bruyamment sans discrétion aucune. Je ferme les yeux et étouffe le cri de frustration qui me monte à la gorge._

_Ma chute n'est pas passée inaperçue, l'écho __s'est répercuté sur__ les murs de ce couloir bien trop grand. _

_J'entends un souffle bruyant derrière moi. Je sais alors que je suis repéré et que je n'y échapperai pas. Je ne me suis pas trompé._

_Pov Ron_

Aussitôt une voix aboie :

- Weasley, bouge toi, on a besoin de toi !

Et voilà. Encore un pauvre gars dont le seul crime est d'être né moldu et que je vais devoir interroger. Il y en a de plus en plus ces derniers mois. Certains sont envoyés à Azkaban sous des raisons douteuses. D'autres disparaissent on ne sait où et le Ministère prétend n'y être pour rien. J'essaye de les aider mais c'est très difficile car je ne dois pas me faire démasquer. Je me lève pour aller chercher celui ou celle que je vais devoir « interroger » et j'ai dû mal à retenir un cri de surprise lorsque je reconnais Hannah Abbott. La pauvre a l'air terrorisée. Elle est assise sur le banc qui longe le mur juste à côté de la porte de mon bureau. On lui a ligoté les mains dans le dos et ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je l'attrape par l'épaule assez violemment, l'obligeant à se lever et la pousse dans mon bureau avant de claquer la porte. Aussitôt, je jette un sonorus : je ne veux pas que quelqu'un surprenne un mot de notre conversation. Il en va de la vie d'Hannah et de la mienne. Puis je m'occupe de détacher ses liens d'un coup de baguette tout en m'excusant :

- Désolé si je t'ai fait mal mais je dois jouer les méchants si je ne veux pas me faire repérer…

Hannah hoche la tête : elle comprend très bien. Elle et son fiancé, Neville Londubat, font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et savent ce que c'est que d'avoir une couverture. Ils ont rachetés le Chaudron Baveur et pour la majorité des sorciers, ils ne sont que de paisibles taverniers.

- Ce n'est rien ! Dit-elle. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée de te voir ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi, ils veulent m'envoyer à Azkaban !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te reprochent ?

- Deux hommes du Ministère sont venus déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui. Neville n'était pas là, il est partie chez sa grand-mère pour la journée. Lorsque je leur ai servis leurs plats, ils ont été très irrespectueux avec moi, l'un d'eux à tenter de me…Toucher…Alors je me suis retourné et je l'ai giflé ! Ils ont dit que j'avais fait preuve d'agressivité envers un brigadier qualifié, que je serai jugée pour ça et qu'avec mes origines moldues, j'allais payer très cher!

Hannah sanglote :

- Ron s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose !

Je m'assois près d'elle et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- D'abord, tu vas te calmer un peu. Ensuite, tu vas rester tranquillement dans ce bureau une heure ou deux. Je lèverai un peu le ton de temps en temps pour qu'ils croient que je t'interroge et puis tu pourras partir, d'accord ?

- Merci Ron !

- Pas de quoi…Je suis désolé tu sais. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un café ou un thé ?

Hannah refuse.

- Je crois que j'ai la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? Ils ne vont pas apprécier que je ne soies pas punie…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'enverrai pas à Azkaban. Par contre, je vais être obligé de te confisquer ta baguette. Il faut qu'ils croient que j'ai agi, tu comprends ? Dès que je pourrai, je passerai au Chaudron Baveur pour te la rendre. Mais promets-moi de ne plus t'en servir devant tes clients, personne ne doit savoir que tu l'as récupéré, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Encore merci Ron.

Je souris tristement.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Vraiment.

Non, y'a pas de quoi. J'aimerai faire plus mais je ne peux pas. En quelques années, la situation est devenue catastrophique. Voldemort a totalement infiltré le Ministère. La plupart des gens qui travaillent ici sont des Mangemorts, les autres doivent se taire si ils veulent garder leur travail. Les nés-moldus et les sang mêlés n'ont pas d'autres choix que d'accepter des règles qu'ont leur imposent. Ceux qui tentent de se rebeller disparaissent mystérieusement ou sont condamner à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Ne croyez pas que nous ne faisons rien. L'Ordre du Phénix existe toujours et chaque jour, de nouveau membres grossissent les rangs de cette organisation de résistance. Nous avons eu quelques petites victoires. Le mois dernier, nous avons réussi à sauver 200 nés-moldus condamnés à Azkaban pour des raisons totalement illégitimes. Mais le problème restera entier tant que Voldemort sera là. Et l'ennui, c'est que les quelques horcruxes que nous avions retrouvés et qui nous aideraient à le détruire, ont disparus en même temps que Harry, le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Harry. Mon ami, mon frère. Le jour de sa mort a marqué le début d'une nouvelle ère. Celle de la Terreur. L'explosion qui l'a entraînée en même temps que Fred a fait disparaître son corps et nous n'avons même pas pu lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il me manque tout les jours. Je réalise enfin le poids qu'il devait porter et je crève de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire.

Certains jours je me demande pourquoi je continue. Le combat semble perdu d'avance et le pays s'enfonce peu à peu dans une noirceur comme si plongés dans un lac, nous ne pouvions désormais plus en distinguer la surface. Mais quelqu'un me fait tenir. Une personne a qui j'ai fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais l'abandonner. Un rayon de soleil dans ce ciel orageux. Hermione.

A la fin de la journée, après avoir laissé Hannah partir, je prends l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le département des mystères. C'est là qu'elle travaille. Malgré ses origines, Hermione occupe un poste élevé dans le service. Pour l'instant, son intelligence la sauve du harcèlement du Ministère mais pour combien de temps ?

Je déteste le Département des Mystères. Ses couloirs sombres et ses nombreuses portes me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis on chuchote que des expériences de Magie Noire s'y produiraient dans certains laboratoires. Mais c'est là qu'elle travaille. Trop, d'ailleurs. Comme elle l'a toujours fait. Cette pensée me fait sourire tandis que j'atteins son bureau. L'une des seules portes du service à être ouverte.

Elle est là. Le nez plongé dans un tas de papiers. La pénombre de la nuit a envahit la pièce et seule une chandelle éclaire faiblement son visage que je devine fatigué. Elle est pourtant de plus en plus belle.

Hermione a dû sentir mon regard posé sur elle car elle lève les yeux et sourit.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demande-t-elle.

- Suffisamment pour voir que tu es épuisée et qu'il est temps que je te ramène à la maison.

- Laisse-moi terminer ça…

Je souris en soupirant et m'approche d'elle. Doucement, j'attrape la plume qu'Hermione tient à la main et la pose sur le bureau.

- Ron ! Souffle Hermione, faussement agacée.

- Tu termineras demain, on rentre. Si j'attends que tu me dises quand on peut partir, je suis bon pour passer la nuit ici !

Pour me faire pardonner, je glisse un léger baiser sur sa joue et sort du bureau avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Hermione me rejoint au bout de quelques minutes. Elle a enfilé sa cape. Un écusson orange y est brodé. Il représente un homme qui vole sa baguette magique à un sorcier. La marque des nés-moldus. Depuis quelques mois, le Ministère incite tout les nés-moldus à arborer ce symbole. En ce qui me concerne, sa simple vue me file la nausée.

- Tu ne devrais pas mettre cette chose. Dis-je en désignant l'écusson du doigt.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Si jamais j'essaye de l'ôter, le Ministère en sera aussitôt informé. Ma situation ne me permet pas vraiment de me rebeller…

- Ta « situation» ? ! Tu n'as pas choisis tes parents à ce que je sache comme tu n'as pas choisis non plus d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques !

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ici, les murs ont des oreilles…

Le regard suppliant d'Hermione me fait taire mais je serre les poings, révolté. J'ai du mal à encaisser ce qu'ils lui font vivre.

Nous atteignons vite l'atrium et nous nous engouffrons dans l'une des hautes cheminées qui tapissent les murs. L'odeur de bois ciré mêlé à celle de la cuisine de ma mère remplie mes narines : nous sommes arrivés au Terrier.

Un morceau de la chape de plomb qui pèse continuellement sur mon cœur semble se soulever. J'ai toujours considéré la maison de mes parents comme une sorte de refuge mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle est le seul endroit qui me parait encore accueillant. Depuis que Rogue a vendu le square Grimmaud aux Mangemorts, le Terrier est devenu le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix mais par sécurité, seuls les membres les plus importants de l'organisation connaissent cette adresse. C'est mon père qui est le gardien du Secret.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'y a que des membres de la famille qui remplissent la maison. Mon père doit se trouver dans l'un des étages car je ne le vois pas ici mais ma mère est en train de plier du linge tandis que ma sœur met le couvert. J'embrasse la première sur la joue et frotte la tête de la seconde du plat de la main. Evidemment, Ginny râle :

- Hé, arrête un peu, je déteste ça !

- Bonsoir p'tite sœur, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny me tire la langue en réprimant un sourire.

- Ne commencez pas tout les deux ! Lance ma mère. Ron, ne grignote pas maintenant, nous mangeons dans un quart d'heure.

Trop tard. J'ai déjà engloutie la moitié d'un chocogrenouille et j'observe les filles discuter de leur journée. J'adore ces moments où tout semble normal.

Ginny parle de cet homme qu'elle a examiné aujourd'hui. Brûlé à la main par un sortilège. Je suis très fier de ma sœur. Elle travaille comme infirmière dans un petit dispensaire du Chemin de Traverse. De plus en plus de personnes préfèrent venir s'y faire soigner plutôt que de se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Des gens disent qu'à l'hôpital, certains guérisseurs ne s'occupe correctement que des patients au sang « pur ».

- Je devais lui faire un pansement mais c'était impossible, il était beaucoup trop angoissé d'avoir laissé sa femme enceinte seule à la maison ! Raconte-t-elle. Alors je lui ai dit de se calmer, que j'étais sûre qu'elle l'attendrait pour accoucher…

- Et sinon, tu n'as pas eu de blessés…Graves ? Demande ma mère.

Un silence envahit la cuisine. Ca y est. Le moment normal est passé. Les ténèbres refont surface. La question de ma mère n'est pas innocente. Elle veut savoir si il y a eu des événements dont la Gazette du Sorcier aurait omis de parler. Mais Ginny secoue la tête, négativement.

- Non. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'était une…Bonne journée.

- Tant mieux ! Murmure ma mère. Ron veux-tu aller chercher ton père, nous allons bientôt dîner. Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de manger ces chocogrenouilles !

Mais j'ai à peine tourner les talons que mon père fait son entrée dans la cuisine. Son air soucieux me serre le cœur et je devine tout de suite qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Ah Ron, Hermione ! Vous êtes rentrés. Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

- Moi j'y suis pour rien, c'est Hermione qui a encore voulu tester sa résistance au travail en faisant des heures sup'!

Ma réplique se voulait amusante mais mon père ne sourit pas. Il fixe Hermione, inquiet :

- Il faudra perdre cette habitude, Hermione. On ne sait jamais, ça ne sert à rien de pendre des risques !

Je fronce les sourcils.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Mon père me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Tu n'as pas eu la note de service de ce matin ?Je pensais que chaque employé du Ministère était au courant.

Si bien sûr que je l'ai eu mais j'ai perdu l'habitude de lire ces foutues notes le jour où j'ai reçu celle qui annonçait une soirée pour fêter les deux ans de la disparition de l'indésirable n° 1, à savoir, Harry.

Je demande :

- Qu'est-ce que cette note disait ?

- Qu'à compter de ce jour, les nés-moldus devront être de retour chez eux à la nuit tombée.

- QUOI ?

- Les sang-mêlés ont un peu plus de liberté. Ils ont droit d'être dehors jusqu'à minuit.

- Ils instaurent un couvre feu ? Et ! De quel droit font-ils ça ?

Mon père hausse les épaules et je me retourne vers Hermione :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je savais que tu serai furieux et je ne voulais pas que tu dises des choses que tu aurais pu regretter en plein Ministère.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, ça devient n'importe quoi !

- On fait déjà quelque chose avec l'Ordre, Ronald. Dit ma mère d'un ton calme, cherchant à m'apaiser.

Je ne sais pas comment ils font tous pour si bien garder leur sang froid. J'ai envie d'hurler et eux, me regardent avec cet air désolé que j'ai en horreur.

L'Ordre, ce n'est pas suffisant ! On doit trouver autre chose qui…

Mais Ginny frappe du poing sur la table, soudain rouge de colère.

Qui quoi Ronald ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Te faire tuer, comme Fred…Ou Harry ?

Je croise ses yeux une seconde mais c'est suffisant pour voir qu'ils sont étrangement brillants. Ginny parle rarement d'Harry. Je sais qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle a peur que je m'emballe et que je fasse une bêtise qui pourrait me mettre en danger. Alors pour elle, je m'efforce de me calmer et m'assoit à table pour dîner.

Mais plus tard, le sommeil ne vient pas. Allongé dans mon lit, j'ai dû mal à me détendre. Combien de temps encore devrons-nous supporter cette situation ? Combien de temps encore vivrons-nous dans la peur ? Mes pensées m'empêchent de dormir et je décide de descendre à la cuisine boire quelque chose. Un verre de lait à la main je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand je m'aperçois que je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil.

A demie allongée dans le canapé, les épaules recouvertes d'un plaid écossais, Hermione lit, à la lueur du feu de cheminée. Un regard à l'horloge me fait grimacer. Je m'avance vers elle et pose ma main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement. Elle lève la tête et sourit. Je demande :

- Tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Je voulais juste lire quelques pages mais ce livre est passionnant et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter !

- De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

- D'un homme qui fait le tour du monde pour retrouver la femme qu'il a perdu.

Je fais le tour du canapé et m'installe près d'elle, buvant mon lait en silence. Je la regarde par-dessus mon verre et pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, cherchant toujours de nouveaux moyens pour l'observer à la dérobée. Finalement je demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce qu'il est plus de minuit et que je te connais. Si tu ne dors toujours pas, c'est que quelque chose te préoccupes. Tu veux en parler ?

- Rien ne me préoccupe, Ron.

- Alors tu devrais aller te coucher.

Hermione soupire d'un air las.

- Arrête un peu ça, je suis assez grande pour savoir de combien d'heures de sommeil j'ai besoin !

- Bien sûr ! Et demain tu vas te lever avec des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Faudra pas te plaindre si tu ressembles à un détraqueur !

- Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble le visage d'un détraqueur.

- Crois-moi quand on t'as vu après une nuit blanche, on sait !

J'évite de peu le coussin qu'elle me lance.

- Crétin !

- Ca va ! Je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Hermione reprend sa lecture. Mes coudes posés sur l'accoudoir, le visage appuyés sur mes mains, je continue de l'observer. Je la connais ma Mione. Et elle ne va pas bien. Mais comment la blâmer en ces temps obscurs ?

- C'est cette histoire de couvre feu qui t'ennuies n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca…Et tout le reste Ronald. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

- On devrait protester contre ça. Ce n'est pas normal, tout ce qu'on t'impose ! Je pourrai aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood pour qu'il m'aide à imprimer des tracs qu'on distribuera dans les rues. Il faut que les gens réagissent !

- Et à quoi est-ce que ça servirait à part à te faire tuer ? Ron, tu prends déjà beaucoup de risques dans ton travail et je ne parle même pas de ce que tu fais avec l'Ordre, ne te mets pas plus en danger à cause de moi.

Je ne réponds pas, furieux d'impuissance. La vision d'une Hermione qui s'offusque des conditions de vie des elfes de maison me frappe l'esprit. La guerre a affaiblie sa combativité.

Ils finiront par la tuer.

Elle ferme son livre mais garde la tête baissée, semblant réfléchir avant de se décider à me regarder, enfin.

-Ronald…Si jamais on m'arrête un jour…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je la coupe aussitôt :

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Mais tu sais que ça peut m'arriver !

- Pas tant que je serai là !

- Ron ! Je suis une sang de bourbe, d'accord ? Tant que le Ministère restera corrompu, je serai en danger. Si un jour je commets une erreur, on ne me ratera pas ! Tu le sais et je le sais alors laisse-moi terminer ma phrase !

Je soupire et elle reprend :

- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que tout est de ta faute, d'accord ? Promets-le moi.

- Hermione…

- Promets-le moi. Répète-t-elle.

- Impossible. Depuis qu'on se connaît, à chaque fois qu'il arrive une catastrophe tu grognes que tout est de ma faute. Maintenant j'ai fini par le croire.

- Comment fais-tu pour me faire sourire au beau milieu d'une discussion aussi grave ?

- Tant que tu souries, alors je garde espoir.

Je me penche un peu vers elle et mes doigts volent glissent jusqu'à sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux. Je murmure :

- Laisse moi prendre soin de toi…

Elle rouvre les paupières et me fixe du regard :

- Ca ne changera rien à ce qui se passe dehors, tu sais.

- Je sais.

Je sais et pourtant ma main est toujours posée sur sa joue, mes yeux sont toujours plantés dans les siens et mes lèvres sont toujours aussi proches des siennes. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Ron. Tu es de mauvaise humeur si tu n'as pas tes huit heures de sommeil.

Je souris.

- J'y vais si tu y vas.

- D'accord tu as gagné. Soupire-t-elle en fermant son livre.

Je me lève et lui tends la main pour l'aider à sortir du fauteuil et ensemble nous gravissons les premières marches de l'escalier. Je me rends compte que nos doigts sont toujours liés mais je n'ai aucune envie de les lâchés. Je la laisse sur le palier de l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. C'est là qu'elle a élu domicile depuis que mes parents lui ont offert de vivre au Terrier. Ici, elle est plus en sécurité que chez ses parents, dans un monde de Moldus où il est si facile de tuer pour un sorcier.

- Fais de beaux rêves !

Je l'embrasse sur le front puis m'éloigne, à contrecœur.

Pov Hermione

Je le regarde partir lentement, un faible sourire encore plaqué sur mes lèvres avant de refermer la porte doucement.

Le sourire factice que j'ai réussi à garder jusque là s'efface aussitôt alors que je m'adosse à la porte me laissant glisser lentement sur le sol. Un soupir s'échappe de ma bouche. Je suis si lasse, si fatiguée, combien de temps encore vais-je devoir supporter toutes ces humiliations, toutes ces horreurs ?

Qu'est devenu le monde magique que j'aimais tant ? J'étais si fière jadis d'en faire partie. Parfois, je me revois encore, jeune gamine de onze ans sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, si excitée à l'idée de partir à la découverte de cet univers enchanté qui m'attendait. Un grand plongeon dans l'inconnu grisant et stimulant.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles et cette petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes, terrifiée et exaltée me semble étrangère à présent. Le monde lumineux de la magie est devenu un univers d'ombre où j'avance à tâtons dans le noir en priant silencieusement pour que ce jour ne soit pas le dernier que je vois naître.

Je ne suis plus cette jeune fille autoritaire et pleine d'entrain, avide de connaissances diverses. Désormais, je suis un être misérable, avilie aux yeux de tous par mon origine, je fais partie de ceux que l'on méprise depuis si longtemps que je n'ai même plus la force nécessaire pour lutter.

J'ai dû me perdre en chemin Peut-être le jour où nous avons perdu la guerre, où nous avons vu notre dernier espoir s'éteindre ou alors le jour où l'on m'a pris ma baguette, qu'on m'a enlevé la preuve irréfutable de mon appartenance pleine et entière au monde sorcier. Ou encore la première fois qu'on m'a craché dessus dans la rue, une humiliation au delà des mots, de celle qui se grave dans la chair pour toujours.

J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir vécu un siècle, pourtant je suis si jeune. Nous sommes tous bien trop jeunes pour être plongés dans une telle tourmente.

J'étais si courageuse autrefois, à présent je ne suis plus habitée que par la peur. J'ai peur de l'avenir, de ce qui va m'arriver mais plus que tout, j'ai peur pour _lui. _Je tremble à l'idée qu'il risque sa vie pour sauver la mienne.

Il est tout ce qu'il me reste depuis que nous avons perdu Harry.

Harry. Mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Le monde n'est plus le même depuis qu'il a disparu emportant avec lui l'espoir qui nous permettait d'avancer. Il était notre meneur, notre Sauveur. Nous n'étions que des soldats, en son absence, nous perdons notre unité, notre force.

Le monde n'est plus qu'un charnier putride où l'on séquestre les gens, où l'on dissimule les cadavres dans des recoins sombres. La liberté n'existe plus, nos rêves sont morts aussi putréfiés que ces dizaines de personnes sacrifiées au nom d'une cause élevée au rang d'idéal par un tyran dont la folie n'a d'égale que son odieuse barbarie.

Ma grande érudition dont j'étais si fière est aujourd'hui devenue un fardeau. C'est grâce à elle que je ne subis pas les tourments que devrait me valoir mon statut de sang-de-bourbe. Le Ministère juge que je peux lui être utile et épargne ma vie en faisant de moi leur mine d'informations. Voilà ce que je suis aujourd'hui un rebut de la société au service d'un Ministère corrompu dans le seul et unique but égoïste de sauver ma peau.

Je me hais pour cela. Je me hais à chaque fois que je sens le regard méprisant des mangemorts à la solde de Voldemort alors que je m'affaire dans mon bureau telle une fourmi lobotomisée. Je me hais lorsque je vois les regards chargés de haine que m'envoient les nés moldus envoyés de force en prison et qui ne comprennent pas le traitement de faveur auquel j'ai droit.

Parfois j'ai envie de revendiquer mes origines et de connaître le sort qui devrait être le mien même si je sais à quel point celui-ci est odieux. Je veux rejoindre les miens, faire preuve de courage pour que cesse enfin cette mascarade ridicule.

Mais je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable parce que malgré l'horreur de ce que nous vivons, malgré l'espoir qui peu à peu décline vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le vent. En dépit de tout ce désespoir, l'envie de vivre reste la plus forte.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux encore voir ce que la vie me réserve, j'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre..

Peut-être que cette petite fille avide de connaissance vit encore au fond de moi ? Comme une infime lueur résistant vaillamment aux ténèbres qui l'encerclent.

La pluie s'abat avec violence sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le sol est glacé et le froid s'insinue lentement en moi alors que des larmes brûlantes dévalent mes joues.

Elles coulent lentement sans bruit, sans heurt. J'ai pleuré bien trop de fois pour pouvoir encore sangloter.

Les pleurs les plus amers sont muets, les douleurs les plus vives sont silencieuses. Le désespoir n'a pas de voix. A la différence de la joie, de la colère, il ne soulève pas notre âme nous donnant envie de hurler.

La mélancolie s'abat sur nous sans fracas, s'insinuant lentement, endormant notre conscience, brisant notre innocence, nous enveloppant, nous englobant dans une sombre torpeur.

J'entoure mes genoux de mes bras, me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour tenter de trouver un peu de chaleur. En vain. Je tremble et pourtant je ne trouve pas le courage de me lever pour rejoindre mon lit où m'attendent de douillettes couvertures. Je sais bien que la plus chaude des étoffes ne pourrait pas réchauffer mon corps frigorifié.

Ce n'est pas mon corps qui est glacé. C'est mon être tout entier qui vit dans le froid. La froideur de ce monde est désormais la mienne et je repense avec envie aux soirées que nous passions à Poudlard près du feu dans la salle commune.

Bercée par l'insouciance de la jeunesse, par les rires de nos camarades, je me souviens avec tendresse de ces moments où Ron et moi nous observions à la dérobée, détournant le regard avec empressement les joues rouges d'embarras et de plaisir.

Voilà quelles étaient mes principales préoccupations. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Dois-je lui dire ? M'aime-t-il en retour ? Si futiles, si stupides mais si douces et vivantes.

Nous étions bien sûr préoccupés par Harry et le destin de notre monde. Mais en toute honnêteté, jamais je n'aurais envisagé qu'il puisse échouer. J'ai toujours eu une foi inébranlable en lui, persuadée qu'il viendrait à bout de cette menace qui planait sur nous.

La déception est amère, la défaite irréfutable. Harry n'a pas vaincu. Il n'était qu'un simple être humain subissant le destin bien trop lourd que tous autant que nous sommes lui avons imposé.

Soudain, un bruit derrière la porte me fait sursauter. Instinctivement, je porte la main à ma ceinture pour me saisir de ma baguette avant de me souvenir qu'on me l'a confisquée.

Mon corps est tendu à l' extrême. J'ai beau savoir que je suis en sécurité au terrier je n'en reste pas moins sur mes gardes. Des années de lutte m'ont appris à me méfier de tout, et à réagir au moindre bruit.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, privée de mon appui, je bascule en arrière avant de me sentir soutenue par deux bras surgis de nulle part. Ron.

Il me relève un peu sèchement avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied. Mes muscles sont encore en alerte suite la peur que je viens d'avoir et je sens que les siens le sont aussi mais ce n'est pas la peur qui tend son corps de la sorte : c'est la colère. Pour une raison qui reste obscure je sens qu'à cet instant, il est énervé et de toute évidence c'est à moi qu'il en veut.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça Mione ? »

Il a murmuré ces quelques mots aux creux de mon oreille et bien involontairement mon corps frémit lorsque son souffle chaud se répand dans mon cou.

« - Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »

Ma voix est plus faible et incertaine que je ne l'aurais voulue. Sa présence me trouble, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit en colère contre moi.

« - Pourquoi me dis-tu que tout va bien pour ensuite t'enfermer dans ta chambre et pleurer toute seule ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Et puis comment savais-tu que j'allais faire ça ? »

Cette fois, j'ai retrouvé le ton dur et autoritaire qui m'est si familier et confortable, celui que j'employais lorsqu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, celui qui l'impressionne.

« - Je te connais Mione ! »

Je me tourne vers lui et mon brusque accès de colère se dissipe aussitôt. Il se tient droit son regard planté dans le mien. Visiblement, le temps où je l'impressionnais est révolu. Désormais c'est lui qui me domine par sa force de caractère.

Quand la situation s'est-elle inversée ? Avant c'était moi qui le protégeais, qui lui évitais les ennuis. Quand suis-je devenue celle que l'on doit préserver ?

Je n'aime pas être si faible et même si je suis flattée qu'il soit si protecteur, ma fierté encore intacte me pousse parfois à refreiner ses élans.

Lentement, il caresse ma joue encore zébrée de larmes et je penche légèrement la tête profitant de cette douce caresse si agréable. Tendrement, il m'attire vers lui, mon corps se raidit comme toujours : mon réflexe est de refuser le réconfort qu'il m'offre sans concession mais la douce pression de sa main sur ma nuque a raison de mes dernières résistances et je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte me prodiguant la chaleur dont je manque tant.

Le visage pressé contre son torse, je respire à plein poumon son odeur. Un mélange de caramel et d'épice qui n'appartient qu'à lui... Une fragrance évoquant des après-midis joyeux dans la neige, des soirées complices au coin du feu, des noëls copieux.

Une senteur de souvenirs.

Ron est tout ça pour moi. Le souvenir d'une vie heureuse, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Lovée contre lui, je puise sa chaleur avidement avant de m'en repaître comme une affamée.

Un sentiment d'urgence me saisit, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui avec désespoir, je l'enserre de mes bras avec force comme si je cherchais à me fondre dans son corps. Qu'il m'absorbe jusqu'à ce qu'on ne me voie plus, que mon corps fonde au contact de sa chaleur.

Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer alors que me colle de plus en plus à lui. Il me serre lui aussi avec plus de force et plonge son visage dans mes cheveux respirant leur odeur.

Peut-être que j'ai moi aussi une odeur de souvenirs ? Après tout, les souvenirs c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à tous les deux.

Il n'ose pas aller plus loin malgré l'invitation évidente que je lui adresse. Il a l'impression de profiter de ma détresse alors que c'est moi qui abuse de sa faiblesse.

Alors doucement, je frotte mon bassin contre le sien toujours accrochée à lui comme une noyée, espérant une réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre.

Il plonge son regard tourmenté dans le mien.

« - Hermione… »

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et lentement en redessine le contour.

Touche-moi. Caresse-moi. Fais-moi oublier.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour lui adresser cette supplique. Il sait lire en moi, me comprendre sans que je ne prononce un mot. Sans plus attendre je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avec ardeur, presque avec violence, j'investis sa bouche de ma langue avant de la mêler à la sienne avec ferveur.

Je ne saurais pas dire quand tout a commencé entre nous. Au début, ce n'était que de simples étreintes, de chastes baisers, une façon comme une autre de se soutenir. Puis peu à peu, cette tendresse s'est muée en désir presque animal, une envie impérieuse de le sentir en moi, dans mon ventre, dans le plus profond de ma chair.

Depuis, nous nous offrons tous deux cet oubli éphémère, nous perdant dans la jouissance, occultant l'espace d'un instant le danger qui nous entoure.

Il plonge sa main dans mes boucles, contre mes cuisses je sens la preuve de son désir. Affamée, je promène mes mains sur son corps que je connais pourtant par cœur, j'en dessine les courbes, j'en apprécie la dureté.

Dans un seul élan, il me soulève avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. C'est une sensation grisante que de sentir son poids sur moi. J'ai l'impression de disparaître, de m'évader dans un endroit dont moi seule possède la clef.

Nos vêtements sont rapidement expulsés, ces barrières de tissus nous gênent. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son torse pressé contre ma poitrine, sa virilité palpitante entre mes cuisses nues.

Je me sens si vivante dans ces moments-là. Le Ministère, l'oppression disparaissent. Je ne suis plus qu'une femme qui désire le corps d'un homme.

Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps, je me mords les lèvres retenant mes gémissements n'oubliant pas que nous n'avons jeté aucun sort pour étouffer les bruits.

Je plante mes ongles dans sa chair, écartant les cuisses, invitation explicite lui montrant ce que je désire, cambrant mon corps à la rencontre du sien.

Aide-moi Ron. Aide-moi à oublier. Aide-moi à vivre.

Sans attendre, ses doigts s'égarent dans les replis humides de mon intimité, plongeant en moi avec dextérité. Un cri m'échappe, je fonds de plaisir alors que ses doigts vont et viennent. Mon corps ondule contre le sien, recherchant instinctivement plus de contact.

Presque maladroitement, je l'embrasse avec urgence, me délectant de son goût. Un goût de luxure, de plaisir. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il me plaque plus fort contre son corps.

Sa bouche glisse sur moi, déposant de brûlants baisers, caressant ma peau comme seul un amant peut le faire. Il embrasse, lèche, mordille chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Je n'ai plus froid à présent, un feu dévastateur me consume. Je le veux si fort. Il est mon rêve éveillé, mon sort d'oubliette. La magie n'existe pas dans le monde où je vis, je la retrouve à travers lui, je la contemple et je l'absorbe dans ces moments enfiévrés que nous partageons.

Soudainement, sa bouche se joint à ses doigts et toutes pensées désertent mon esprit. Plus rien ne compte en dehors de la volupté, du plaisir brut qui montent en moi doucement. De sa main libre, il agrippe la mienne, la serrant si fort que c'en est presque douloureux.

Ses yeux ont désormais la couleur d'un océan déchaîné alors qu'il me contemple atteindre lentement la jouissance. J'empoigne ses cheveux pour approcher encore son visage de mon intimité brûlante qui le réclame si fort.

Un cri m'échappe lorsqu'il saisit mes fesses brutalement pour plonger son visage en moi avec fièvre me prodiguant la plus intime des caresses, s'insinuant dans le secret de ma chair.

Je perds la tête sous ses coups de langues répétés et dévorants. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, si fort que je dois lui faire mal. Egoïstement, je me fiche de sa douleur, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux qu'il éteigne la mienne, qu'il la fasse taire pour un instant.

Mon corps se tend, le monde vacille, l'univers explose autour de moi. Au diable les Weasley et le reste du monde. Je crie de plaisir alors que des spasmes d'extase parcourent mon corps.

J'halète fortement, je ne parviens pas à reprendre ma respiration. Il remonte sur moi, déposant de légers baisers ça et là sur ma peau frémissante.

Mais à l'instant où son corps moite recouvre le mien, où il s'apprête à me posséder, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser à nouveau la question qui me hante depuis si longtemps :

Combien de temps vais-je pouvoir le garder près de moi ? Combien de temps avant que l'obscurité ne m'engloutisse et que je ne me perde moi-même ?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

Pov Ron

Le froid de la pièce me réveille brusquement. Je réalise que je ne suis pas dans mon lit lorsque je sens son souffle dans mon cou et ses cheveux me chatouiller le torse. Hermione est si belle quand elle dort. Et elle a enfin l'air apaisé.

Lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je sors du lit puis de la chambre et avance jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, j'ai envie de briser le miroir qui renvoie mon reflet.

A cet instant, je me déteste. Je me déteste vraiment.

Je ne me souviens plus du moment où les choses ont évolué de cette façon entre Hermione et moi mais je me dégoûte de profiter ainsi de sa détresse. Je plonge sous la douche espérant peut-être que l'eau me nettoie de mes erreurs. La cabine se remplit très vite d'une tiède vapeur qui contraste avec le froid des carreaux contre lesquels je repose mon front. L'eau glisse sur ma peau là où, quelques heures auparavant, Hermione faisait voyager ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux, laissant mes muscles se détendre et des visions de nous deux s'imposent à mon esprit, dans des flashs puissants.

Il faudrait vraiment que nous arrêtions ce jeu avant qu'il ne nous détruise complètement. J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais je n'en ai pas vraiment l'envie. Hermione est ma drogue. Je sais que ce que je fais avec elle est mal mais je suis incapable de m'en passer. Son corps est un refuge dans lequel je me retrouve. Apprécier les frissons de sa peau, entendre ses suppliques, sentir ses ongles me griffer, sa bouche m'aimer me rappellent à quel point je suis vivant. A quel point nous sommes vivants, tous les deux.

Je sais qu'Hermione ne sera jamais vraiment à moi mais ces moments-là m'en donnent l'illusion. Je me repais égoïstement de son corps, profitant de son manque accru d'être aimée pour combler mon besoin d'Elle.

Lorsque je sors enfin de la douche, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent déjà à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain et quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez-à-nez avec ma mère.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Déjà debout ? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu l'eau couler…

Elle fronce les sourcils et pose ses mains sur mon visage :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…

- Ca va, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Ma mère ne dit rien mais m'observe quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

- D'accord.

Je m'apprête à la suivre dans les escaliers quand Hermione sort de sa chambre. Nous restons quelques secondes face à face sans savoir très bien comment réagir. C'est toujours comme ça les lendemains de ce que j'appelle à présent « nos moments ». Mais finalement, j'opte pour la solution de repli, pas très téméraire, mais efficace. Après un petit hochement de tête silencieux pour la saluer auquel elle répond par un sourire timide, je détourne les talons et m'enfuis dans les escaliers. Je sais que ce soir, les choses auront repris leur cours normal. Jusqu'à notre prochain moment.

***

Pov Hermione

Le bruit de la pluie s'abattant avec fracas sur la fenêtre me tire de mon sommeil brutalement. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter la chaleur de mon lit pour me rendre à ce maudit Ministère..

Je m'étire tel un chat et me tourne vers le côté du lit où, , Ron était couché. De toute évidence, il s'est levé il y a peu de sa place est encore chaude. Doucement, je caresse l'empreinte de son corps gravée dans les draps, respirant doucement son odeur.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. J'ai conscience d'être ridicule, en dehors des moments que nous partageons je suis incapable d'avoir le moindre geste affectueux envers Ron et voilà que je me retrouve à cajoler un simple drap de lit simplement parce qu'il a dormi dedans !

Je suis pathétique. C'est tellement injuste pour lui, il mérite bien plus que ce que je lui donne. Des instants volés, des moments de plaisir offerts sous le couvert de la nuit que ni lui ni moi ne sommes capables d'assumer à la lumière du jour

Il faudra bien un jour que nous regardions la vérité en face, que l'on mette un nom sur la relation trouble que nous entretenons.

Parfois, je brûle d'envie de lui poser la question, de savoir enfin ce qu'il pense de nous. Mais j'ai peur de la réponse. Je tremble à l'idée que pour lui tout ça ne soit qu'une passade, une façon comme une autre de trouver du réconfort. Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance et entretenir l'illusion qu'un jour peut-être il y aura un « nous ».

Perdu dans ces pensées troubles, je jette machinalement un œil sur le réveil. Il est plus que temps que je me lève. Il ne sert à rien d'arriver en retard au travail, cela me vaudra bien trop de désagréments.

Je me lève avec mauvaise grâce, le corps encore endolori par les ébats de cette nuit. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle Ron et moi sommes toujours en osmose, c'est bien celle-là ! C'est exaltant et terrifiant à la fois !

Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre de telle chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il est le premier et le seul pour moi. Mais qu'en est-il de son côté ? Suis-je la seule avec qui il partage ses nuits ? Je meurs d'envie de connaître les réponses à ces multitudes de questions mais j'ai peur de me rendre compte que ce que je lui aie offert n'a pas la valeur que j'espère à ses yeux.

J'attrape mes affaires et me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, avant de me figer stupidement à la vue de Ron en plein milieu du couloir.

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot, trop gênés par cette autre vie, celle que nous créons chaque nuit. Nous portons encore les traces de ce que nous avons partagé il y a peu de temps.

Son regard est trouble, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y bousculent. Il est pâle et semble fatigué et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Il me fait un petit signe de tête avant de s'éclipser rapidement dans l'escalier, je lui renvoie un sourire timide.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'arrive enfin au Ministère, comme toujours je passe par la porte de service. Une personne de ma condition n'a pas les honneurs de la porte principale.

La tête basse, frôlant les murs, je rejoins le réduit qui me sert de bureau en essayant de me faire remarquer le moins possible.

Peine perdue. Devant la porte m'attend un employé du Ministère, soupirant discrètement, je passe devant lui et m'engouffre dans la pièce, le sbire du ministre sur mes talons.

C'est comme ça quasiment tous les jours. Officiellement, les personnes qui restent avec moi sont là pour me seconder dans la masse de travail qui m'est dévolue. Officieusement, elles sont là pour me surveiller. Les gens du Ministère ne sont pas idiots, ils se doutent que je fais partie de l'Ordre et je suis certainement à leur yeux un des membres les plus susceptibles de préparer une offensive pour renverser le pouvoir.

C'est pour Ron l'explication la plus évidente.

Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien aussi qu'il m'observe pour pouvoir un jour me remplacer. Parce que le jour où ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, où mon érudition ne sera plus un rempart, je prendrais un aller simple pour Azkaban et je ne reviendrais jamais.

C'est une vérité que Ron n'arrive pas à admettre, il ne veut pas envisager une telle idée et je le laisse se bercer d'illusion, je ne veux pas ajouter un poids de plus sur ses épaules.

La matinée passe lentement, je croule sous le travail, les recherches me prennent un temps fou et la personne avec moi ne fait même pas l'effort de m'aider.

« Tu peux y aller je prends la relève ! »

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer un regard couleur d'orage. Je connais ce regard. Appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte, Draco Malefoy me dévisage un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le jeune garçon passe devant lui dans une posture des plus respectueuses, il semble avoir repris vie tout à coup. Malefoy le gratifie d'un hochement de tête avant de refermer la porte et de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

La démarche souple, il saisit une chaise avant de poser ses pieds sur le bureau.

« Malfoy… tes pieds ! »

« Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ? » lance-t-il ignorant superbement ma remarque.

« Merveilleusement.. Un plaisir, le garde que vous avez mis avec moi est de loin le plus lobotomisé que j'ai eu la joie d'avoir avec moi.

« Oui, j'avoue je me suis surpassé pour celui-là ! » répond-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui lance un regard que je veux méprisant ce qui fait redoubler son hilarité et provoque la mienne également.

« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre ! Au moins celui-là ne risque pas de prendre ta place. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache lire ! ».

Je ris de plus belle. J'aurais certainement traité de fou celui qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour je partagerais un fou rire avec Malfoy. Mais les temps changent et les gens aussi.

Malfoy a rejoint l'Ordre il y a un an. Tout comme Ron, son statut de sang pur lui permet de s'infiltrer au sein du Ministère. A la différence que là où certains soupçonnent Ron de ne pas être d'accord avec les idées de notre nouveau dirigeant, ils sont persuadés que Malfoy les partagent entièrement ce qui lui permet d'accéder aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir.

Il vient souvent me voir sous prétexte de me surveiller. Tout le monde est au courant de l'animosité que nous nourrissions l'un envers l'autre du temps de Poudlard, ça n'étonne personne qu'il tienne tellement à contrôler mes faits et gestes.

Après tout, il est sensé me haïr.

« Tu as vraiment tête immonde ! »

« Tu sais parler aux femmes Malefoy. Je m'étonne que tu n'aies personne dans ta vie ! »

Il s'esclaffe à nouveau. Je le détaille. Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est un bel homme. Il a une classe rare et un humour des plus caustiques. Si je n'étais pas autant éprise de Ron j'aurais pu être attirée par lui.

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi ma belle. C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne dorment pas la nuit pour se consacrer à des activités disons… plus physiques. »

Je rougis mais je ne réponds pas. Il est le seul à être au courant de ce qui se passe entre Ron et moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, il a simplement deviné et je n'ai pas démenti.

C'est notre façon à nous de communiquer. Pas de confidences enflammées au coin du feu. Juste de grands silences qui en disent long.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves. Surtout quand on sait que tu me vois tous les jours, il y a quand même de quoi se poser la question ! »

Je souris alors qu'il me regarde fier de sa répartie

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Tu viens ce soir au Terrier ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais j'ai reçu un hibou de Weasley femelle disant qu'une réunion était prévue. »

Je soupire fortement, franchement agacée cette fois.

« Ginny. Elle s'appelle Ginny. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je me rappelle de tous les prénoms ? C'est une vraie tribu, ils se ressemblent tous entre eux ! »

« Il me semble qu'un membre de la famille Weasley a suffisamment attiré ton attention pour que tu te rappelles de son prénom ! »

J'ai dit ça d'un ton dégagé, sans lever les yeux du document que je suis en train de déchiffrer mais je l'entends se tortiller sur sa chaise. Il est mal à l'aise et j'adore ça !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger ! »

Sa voix est bien moins assurée que ce qu'il veut faire paraître. Je relève la tête et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je veux parler de Charly. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ! »

Son cou et ses joues se marbrent de rouge Il ne dit rien, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Il vient d'admettre sa préférence pour les hommes, particulièrement pour Charly.

C'est vrai que c'est un joli garçon. Par bien des côtés, il me fait penser à Ron, en plus mature mais il est certainement celui qui lui ressemble le plus.

Malfoy d'ordinaire si pâle a encore les joues rosies de gêne, il a perdu un peu de sa légendaire assurance et j'avoue que je prends plaisir à le voir comme ça.

« Quand je pense que tu me reprochais mon addiction pour le roux ! »

Je jubile. Je le mets au supplice avec un sadisme évident.

« Bon et bien je vais te laisser. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'arrangerai pour que personne ne vienne te déranger cet après-midi ! »

Il a débité cette phrase à toute vitesse et sa main est déjà sur la poignée de la porte, comme la plupart des hommes, il prend la fuite.

Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de l'embarrasser une dernière fois.

« Je suis sûre que ça t'ira à merveille ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le pull que Mme Weasley te tricotera quand tu feras officiellement partie de la famille ! »

« Sorcière ! » Murmure-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Je soupire fortement quelque peu dépitée de devoir me remettre au travail. Mais mon aparté avec Malfoy m'a mis un peu de baume au cœur et je me sens d'humeur plus légère.

Comme toujours je pense à Ron. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Il déteste tant son travail. Devenir Auror était son plus grand rêve, une ambition qu'il a nourri durant des années.

Mais le rêve est devenu cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, il sauve des innocents au péril de vie. Il ne peut concevoir la façon dont on traite les nés moldus, il fait son possible pour faire échouer les rafles de Sang de Bourbe qui sont sous sa charge.

Combien de temps avant que sa couverture ne vole en éclat ? Trahir Voldemort promet un sort pire que la mort. L'orgueil du Lord Noir ne tolère pas que l'on se joue de lui.

Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Je ne veux pas perdre le semblant de bonne humeur que j'ai réussi à gagner.

Je me remets au travail sans entrain, c'est un travail de traduction laborieux. Je traduis de vieux textes de magie noire. Encore un rêve d'enfance qui vire au cauchemar.

J'ai travaillé dur toutes ces années dans l'espoir de devenir un jour une traductrice émérite. Je me voyais penchée sur de vieux parchemins, contenant des potions qui pourraient guérir de nombreuses personnes.

Je voulais faire avancer la science, révolutionner le monde sorcier.

Au lieu de cela, aujourd'hui, je permets à des gens ignobles de répandre la mort et la douleur. J'aide un tyran qui n'a plus une once d'humanité à accroître son emprise sur notre monde.

L'après-midi passe finalement très vite. Absorbée dans mes parchemins, je ne relève pas la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans le couloir me fasse sortir de ma torpeur.

Je regarde l'horloge et je m'aperçois que c'est bientôt l'heure de partir. Il n'est pas trop tard et j'adorerais inviter Ron à prendre un verre avec moi tout à l'heure.

Mais je ne peux pas. Un couvre-feu m'en empêche.

Ron. A nouveau mes pensées s'égarent. Des images de la nuit dernière dansent dans ma tête. Ses mains légèrement rugueuses sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses va-et-vient puissants en moi qui me font perdre la raison.

Une bouffée de désir brûlant monte en moi. J'ai envie de lui.

Je porte les mains à mon visage, mes joues sont chaudes. Quelle idiote de penser à de telles choses au travail ! De quoi j'aurais l'air si quelqu'un venait à rentrer ?

« Tu as fini Princesse ? »

Je sursaute violemment et fait tomber mon encrier par terre. Bien évidemment, c'est le moment qu'a choisi Ron pour débarquer dans mon bureau !

Atterrée, je me précipite pour éponger l'encre qui se répand lentement sur le sol. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Laisse je m'en occupe. »

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et je frissonne. Je me relève rapidement, je m'en veux du manque de contrôle que j'ai sur mon corps.

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoie les dégâts que j'ai causés avant de poser son regard sur moi.

« Ca va ? Tu es toute rouge. »

Ses yeux sont inquiets. Visiblement, il n'a aucune idée de la véritable raison de mon trouble.

« Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout ! »

Il passe doucement un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui. Je soupire de bien-être.

« Viens on rentre. »

Je ferme la porte de mon bureau quand, à nouveau, un bruit attire mon attention.

Un homme d'une maigreur inquiétante marche entouré de deux Aurors. Ses mains sont liées par des chaînes. Certainement un né moldu en fuite qui vient de se faire arrêter.

Son destin vient d'être scellé. Il ne sortira pas vivant du Ministère.

Je ne peux soutenir le regard qu'il me lance. Un regard empli de rage, d'incompréhension, de détresse. Le regard d'un condamné à mort.

Ron serre ma main avec force, me tirant avec autorité vers la sortie. Il sait à quel point il est dur pour moi de voir un des miens partir à l'échafaud. Il sait aussi la culpabilité qui m'envahit à chaque fois.

Nous quittons le Ministère et atteignons rapidement une ruelle sombre et déserte. Sans plus attendre nous transplanons.

Pov Ron

- Nous n'avons absolument aucune preuve de sa culpabilité !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il a été vu par deux témoins qui se trouvaient sur place à l'heure du crime !

- Ces témoins ne sont pas fiables !

- Auriez-vous dans l'idée de mettre en doute la parole de deux respectables citoyens, Auror Weasley ? Et à ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas avocat de la défense alors cessez de balancer des arguments aussi stupides que vous !

Je me mords la langue jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de répondre à Rockwood. Assis dans une position nonchalante, celui qui désormais se trouve à la tête du service des Aurors me regarde comme si j'étais une saleté sur sa veste. Mes deux « collègues », des aurors aussi corrompus qu'idiots affichent un sourire moqueur.

Ces salauds viennent de sceller le destin d'un pauvre homme. Un né-moldu dont le seul tort a été de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il serait un assassin. Nous savons tous que c'est faux mais qu'importe ? Ca fera un Sang de Bourbe en moins et les statistiques de réussite du bureau des Aurors augmenteront un peu. Ils sont publiés régulièrement dans la Gazette du Sorcier comme preuve que le Ministère fait du bon travail et protège la population. Je me demande si il y a réellement des Sorciers qui croient en ces sornettes.

En attendant, je ne peux plus rien faire pour cet homme. Soit je proteste un peu trop, ruine ma couverture et l'homme mourra de toute façon, soit je me tais et je pourrai tenter d'en sauver d'autres.

C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourtant un choix que je me dois de faire tout les jours. Je me contrôle tant que je suis devant Rockwood mais une fois qu'il me laisse quitter son bureau, je me réfugie dans le mien, lance un sortilège d'insonorisation et laisse exploser ma rage.

J'hurle d'impuissance. Combien de temps encore pourrai-je accepter ça ? Combien de vies voleront-ils avant que nous puissions les vaincre ? Et pourrons-nous un jour vraiment les vaincre ?

J'essaye de me calmer en plongeant dans mon fauteuil, le visage dans les mains. Il faut que je respire, que je pense à autre chose, que je me force à oublier cet homme, le simili d'enquête qui l'a amené dans notre service et dont il ne sortira pas vivant.

Hermione. C'est elle qui me vient naturellement à l'esprit. Parce que je sais pertinemment que sans elle, j'aurais laissé tombé depuis longtemps.

Je l'imagine me sourire, de ce sourire sincère qui l'illumine et qui est devenu un peu trop rare ces derniers temps. Son image m'apaise mais pour un moment seulement.

Mes pensées dérivent sans que je ne les freine vraiment de son visage à son corps. Ce corps qui brûlait sous mes doigts la nuit dernière. Je suis toujours surpris de combien sa peau peut être réactive à mes caresses. Hermione et moi n'avons jamais été d'accord mais dans ces moments où nous ne faisons qu'un, il existe une telle harmonie entre nous que c'en est flippant.

Notre histoire n'est pas une histoire d'amour dans le sens où l'entendent la plupart des gens. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous ne construisons aucun projet ensemble et nous ne nous disputons pas à propos de la couleur du papier peint qu'aura notre chambre. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons même pas de chambre « à nous ».

Nous sommes juste deux amis qui parfois, franchissent une barrière interdite. J'aimerai ne pas céder à ses suppliques car je dois bien avouer que tout ça me fiche la trouille. J'ai envie d'elle constamment et être éloigné d'elle trop longtemps me rend irritable mais j'ai peur que tout ces non-dits finissent par détruire notre amitié.

Hermione m'a offert le trésor de sa virginité et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle croit que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je me sers d'elle comme je pourrai me servir de n'importe qu'elle autre fille mais après tout, j'ignore ce qu'elle attend vraiment de moi. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Une sorte de pacte silencieux entre deux amis pour trouver du réconfort, rien de plus.

J'ai besoin de la voir. Maintenant. Pour effacer de mon esprit le visage de l'homme arrêté aujourd'hui. Pour remettre mes interrogations à plus tard et profiter du moment partagé avec elle. Alors je me lève pour la rejoindre.

Au moment même où je m'apprête à frapper à sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvre pour laisser passer Malefoy. L'effet est encore pire qu'une douche froide.

Je déteste ce type. Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça a toujours été le cas. Il a pourtant fait des efforts. Il a racheté ses fautes en rejoignant l'Ordre et plus que tout les autres, il risque sa vie chaque jour pour notre cause en intégrant le cercle des intimes de Voldemort comme l'a fait autrefois celui qui fut son protecteur, Rogue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne l'aime pas. Peut-être parce qu'il a pris cette place auprès d'Hermione : celle de l'ami à qui elle se confit, celle qu'avait Harry.

Il me salue d'un sourire dédaigneux et je lui réponds d'un regard noir.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur Weasley ! Pourtant, après la nuit que tu as passé, tu devrais plutôt être content…

Malefoy sait que je ne peux rien répliquer en plein couloir. Après tout, il est censé être un de mes supérieurs. Je le gratifie donc d'un autre regard noir ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'à bien pu lui dire Hermione exactement. Mais ma colère descend de plusieurs crans lorsqu'en passant près de moi, Malefoy me murmure :

- Prends soin d'elle, elle ne va pas bien en ce moment.

- Je sais.

- Je sais que tu sais.

Une tape discrète sur l'épaule et le voilà déjà disparu. Je prends quelques secondes pour me composer une expression calme et détachée puis pénètre dans le bureau d'Hermione.

-Tu as finis princesse ?

Hermione sursaute si violemment qu'elle laisse tomber son encrier. Je la vois disparaître sous son bureau pour tenter de nettoyer la tâche qui a dû se former. Mon cœur se sert. Si elle avait sa baguette, le problème serait déjà résolu. Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur son épaule. Ses cheveux dégagent un parfum unique qui me chatouille les narines tandis que je lui murmure que je vais m'en occuper.

Elle paraît…Gênée. J'en déduis que c'est parce qu'elle se sent diminuée de ne pas avoir sa baguette. Elle n'en parle pas mais pour un sorcier, c'est comme perdre l'un de ses membres.

- Ca va ? Je demande. Tu es toute rouge.

- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. J'ignore si je fais ça pour elle ou pour moi. Je crois que c'est un peu pour les deux. Je sens son souffle contre mon torse et une envie furieuse de l'embrasser m'assaille. Délicieuse torture.

Viens on rentre.

En quittant son bureau, nous apercevons l'homme que mon service a arrêté quelques heures plus tôt. Mes deux collègues l'entourent fièrement, comme si ils ramenaient un trophée de chasse. Hermione s'est arrêté de marcher, incapable d'aller à la rencontre de cet innocent qu'elle devine condamné. Alors sans faire aucun commentaire je la tire de force vers la sortie, l'obligeant à marcher vite, pour l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible et l'empêcher de réfléchir au sort de ce malheureux.

***

Une fois arrivés au beau milieu de la cuisine du Terrier, j'aperçois Charlie, Georges et Ginny s'affairer à rassembler des chaises autour de la table.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir. dis-je, étonné.

- Ce n'était pas prévu mais Kingsley a des informations sur Kira et sa fille. M'explique Charlie en s'efforçant de pousser le vaisselier afin de faire plus de place.

Je le rejoins pour l'aider et il me remercie d'un sourire. Charlie est rentré de Roumanie il y a plusieurs mois afin de nous aider au sein de l'Ordre. Son travail sert de couverture pour repartir à l'étranger et solliciter de l'aide auprès des autres pays lorsque ça s'avère nécessaire. Mais en ce moment, il est avec nous, ce qui réjouit Maman qui peut ainsi le harceler à propos de ses cheveux « toujours beaucoup trop longs » selon elle.

- Ils les ont retrouvées ? demande Hermione.

- Aucune idée, lance George, le message de Kingsley était assez succinct. On verra bien ce qu'il va nous annoncer.

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles…

Kira est une jeune née-Moldu qui a disparu avec son enfant, il y a plusieurs semaines à présent. Nous pensions qu'elle et sa fille avaient été enlevées mais nous ignorions par qui et si même elles étaient encore vivantes. Le mari de Kira avait supplié l'Ordre de l'aider et il semblerait qu'on ait retrouvé sa trace…

Pour aider ma mère, Hermione et moi nous mettons tout de suite au travail. Les membres vont manger avec nous donc on s'empresse de préparer le dîner. Ce soir, la maison va être pleine. Ginny nous énumère les membres qui devraient être présents.

- Kingsley bien sûr mais aussi Rémus, Tonks,Neville et Lavande…

Je sens Hermione tiquer à l'annonce du dernier prénom mais elle ne dit rien. De nombreux anciens élèves de Poudlard ont grossi les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix. Certains combattent, d'autres servent d'informateurs. En tout cas, Kingsley ne convoquent jamais les mêmes personnes, afin d'éviter les soupçons.

Lavande, c'est bien la fille avec tu es sorti en sixième année ? me demande Charlie.

J'acquiesce et il reprend :

- Je l'ai rencontrée l'autre jour. Elle est plutôt mignonne !

C'est vrai !

Le regard noir d'Hermione me fait sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard.

J'aime la façon qu'elle a de me faire oublier la guerre…

Dès que mes frères et sœur quittent la cuisine, je me tourne vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione a l'air très absorbée par les fourchettes, qu'elle compte furieusement pour la troisième fois, au moins !

-Tu es jalouse ?

- Ron je t'en prie ! Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? C'est complètement ridicule !

Sa réflexion me fait sourire plus largement. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas chamaillés et je dois bien avouer que ça me manque.

- En tout cas, Charlie a raison. Je dirai même que je trouve Lavande de plus en plus jolie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Comme ça, je…

Les fourchettes atterrissent sur la table dans un bruit de ferraille.

- Tu penses peut-être que je vais réagir ? Tu penses peut-être que je vais être vexée, c'est ça ?

- Non non je vois bien que ça ne te fait rien du tout. Hum…

J'affiche clairement mon sourire moqueur, je sais que ça l'agace.

- Je ne vais pas m'énerver, Ronald ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister…

- Pourtant tu fais ta p'tite moue, je vois bien que tu es vexée ! Mione est vexée… Euh !

Je chantonne à présent. Je sais que c'est complètement puéril mais j'adore ça, Hermione remue furieusement le ragoût tandis que je ne cesse de la titiller.

Pointant la cuillère en bois dans ma direction, elle me demande soudainement :

- Tiens tu sais qui je trouve vachement sexy moi ?

Je suis certain qu'elle va me parler de Viktor Krum, le canard boiteux avec lequel elle entretient toujours une correspondance (elle ne me le dit pas mais je le sais…). Elle sait que je ne le supporte pas. Mais cette fois j'ai prévu le coup. Je me suis préparé psychologiquement et je me suis promis que je ne m'énerverai pas. Alors je joue le jeu, sûr de moi :

- Naaaaan…Qui ça ?

- Ton frère, Charlie.

Je reste interdit quelques secondes. Charlie ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-là ?

- Ah…Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves d'abord ?

Hermione retrouve un sourire en coin qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Je ne sais pas… Je le trouve grand et musclé…

Moi aussi je suis grand et musclé !

- Et puis il est très gentil ! Il a un très joli sourire !

Moi aussi je suis gentil !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce jeu commence à ne plus m'amuser du tout ! Je plonge les mains dans les poches et me renfrogne tandis qu'Hermione ne tarit pas d'éloge sur mon frère. Je grommelle :

- Il est fan des dragons et tu les détestes !

- Je ne les déteste pas, j'ai peur d'eux c'est tout. Mais peut-être que si Charlie m'apprend à mieux les connaître, ça ira mieux !

- C'est vraiment pas un garçon pour toi !

- Si je t'écoute, aucun garçon n'est pour moi ! réplique-t-elle.

- C'est pas ma faute si tes choix sont mauvais !

Hermione affiche un sourire rayonnant à présent. Je crois que je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu. C'est là qu'elle me tapote la joue :

- Allez sourie un peu ! Si tu veux tout savoir, Charlie n'est pas mon Weasley préféré !

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Hermione a quitté la cuisine, le nez en l'air.

- Hé ! j'appelle. Attends un peu, reviens par ici ! ! !

Mais George me barre la route.

- Ron, on commence la réunion.

***

_Pov Hermione_

_Je sors de la pièce très contente de moi. Il n'y a rien que je n'aime plus au monde que de rendre Ron jaloux et là, je sais que j'ai réussi._

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'évoque son frère et j'avoue que je n'y aurais pas pensé non plus si je n'avais pas eu cette conversation avec Malfoy cette après-midi.

_Malfoy. Je balaie le salon des yeux pour voir s'il est parmi nous.__Je ne le vois pas__. Il a visiblement été retenu , certainement par son père. Je croise le regard empreint de__ colère de Ron. Il sait qui je cherche._

Je soupire. Il n'est pas plus mal qu'il n'ait pas pu venir ce soir. Parfois, j'aimerais que Ron soit plus mature, qu'il accepte enfin que Malfoy soit désormais un allié et par là même, l'amitié que je partage avec lui.

_Mais certains sentiments sont immuables. L'animosité qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre semble indéfectible et inaltérable. Ils collaborent par la force des choses, la situation ne leur laisse pas le choix._

_Je sais que c'est la jalousie qui pousse Ron à détester Malfoy à ce point. Il croit que je ne le vois pas mais je ne suis pas stupide. Il envie la complicité qui nous lie moi et Malfoy comme il jalousait celle que je partageais avec Harry du temps de Poudlard._

_Il n'y a personne plus proche de moi que__Ron Weasley mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas mon __confident__, pourquoi ce n'est pas à lui que je me __livre__quand j'en ai besoin._

_Comment me __confier__ à Ron alors que mon plus lourd secret, ce sont les sentiments que j'ai pour lui ?_

_Parfois, je lui en veux de ne pas vouloir comprendre à quel point il est vital pour moi de conserver cette amitié, cette connivence que je partage__avec Malefoy_

_Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je vis. Lui a toujours sa famille, il vit entouré de gens qui l'aiment et lui offrent un vrai foyer._

_Moi je n'ai plus rien. Je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec mes parents parce que c'est bien trop dangereux, j'ai perdu le seul véritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu, mon travail est avilissant et ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction._

_Désormais ma seule famille c'est Ron, les Weasley et Malfoy. Sans eux, je serais seule dans ce monde hostile. Chacun d'entre eux m'est infiniment précieux et je ne veux pas les perdre._

_C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais c'est ma seule planche de salut et je ne suis pas prête à faire ce sacrifice. Même pour Ron._

_Je connais son manque de confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il a peur. Peur que la flamboyante assurance de Malfoy finisse par me séduire. Parfois, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas la moindre attirance entre nous, que Malfoy est bien plus intéressé par son frère que par moi._

_Mais j'ai peur que Ron ne survive pas à une telle révélation. _

_Kingsley arrive enfin. __Cet homme m'a toujours impressionnée. C'est une force tranquille. D'un calme sans pareil, il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire. Pourtant sa présence seule suffit à imposer le respect. _

_Je me surprends parfois à penser qu'il ferait un excellent Ministre. Dans un autre monde, celui dont je rêve il serait un leader juste et efficace. Harry ne serait pas mort. Il serait un héros et se plaindrait en permanence de son statut de Sauveur. _

_Kingsley attend patiemment que chacun prenne sa place et soit prêt à écouter ce qu'il a à dire._

_Instinctivement, je cherche Ron du regard. Il se tient droit et rigide dans un coin de la pièce. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses muscles tendus, visiblement, il craint que l'Auror ne nous annonce de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de Kira et de son enfant._

_J'avoue que l'histoire de Kira a de quoi glacer le sang et provoquer l'indignation de n'importe quelle personne sensée._

_Son seul crime : avoir conçu un enfant avec un Sang Pur. En effet, aux yeux de notre nouveau gouvernement c'est un acte impardonnable, avoir sciemment mis au monde un sang mêlé._

_Elle a été contrainte de prendre la fuite avec sa fille. Ce qu'il est advenu du père de l'enfant, nous ne le savons pas. Il n'a jamais été retrouvé et nous supposons que les Mangemorts se sont chargés de le punir pour avoir osé souiller son précieux sang._

_Son sort a dû être des plus horribles. La sentence est cruelle et sans appel pour qui se compromet avec une personne de ma condition. _

_Je tremble parfois à l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils apprenaient quelle relation Ron et moi entretenons. Si j'étais courageuse, je mettrais un terme à tout cela sans attendre pour ne pas le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'est déjà._

_Enfin Kingsley se décide à prendre la parole :_

_« La situation est des plus graves. Nous avons localisé Kira ainsi que sa fille. »_

_A ces mots, un murmure parcoure l'assemblée._

_« Elles sont retenues au Manoir Malfoy. J'ignore pourquoi elles sont encore en vie mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'elles ne le resteront pas longtemps. Nous devons agir au plus vite. Ron, Charly et moi-même allons ce soir même les libérer. Nous ne pouvons être trop nombreux de peur d'attirer l'attention. J'ai prévenu Draco, il tentera de faire diversion le plus longtemps possible. »_

A cet instant, une bouffée de haine à l'égard de Kingsley m'envahit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse Ron pour cette mission périlleuse ? Avec tous les membres que compte l'Ordre, ne pouvait-il pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Lavande par exemple. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être attristée si elle ne revenait pas.

_Je déteste le voir partir en mission. Déjà, parce que je crains pour sa vie chaque fois et aussi parce que je ne peux pas les accompagner. Je n'ai pas de baguette. Je serais un poids plus qu'autre chose._

_J'en suis donc réduite à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, me rongeant les sangs jusqu'à son retour._

_J'ai l'impression de jouer une comédie sinistre où je serais la femme fragile en crinoline __attendant__le retour du guerrier. Sauf que je suis une guerrière et que mon impuissance me rend malade._

_La colère qui m'habite est cependant vite balayée par la panique bien plus forte qui prend possession de moi. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose de terrible ce soir._

Je respire profondément espérant chasser cette peur irrationnelle qui fait trembler chaque parcelle de mon corps mais rien à faire ce pressentiment persiste et se fait plus fort de minute en minute.

_Je jette un œil à Ron. Il semble serein presque enthousiaste. Faut-il qu'il soit stupide pour courir ainsi vers le danger ?_

_Il se dirige vers le placard et s'empare de son nécessaire à balais.__Il a besoin de se vider l'esprit _

_L'amour que je ressens pour lui monte en moi brutalement. A cet instant, je brûle de lui dire que je l'aime, que je veux qu'il revienne, lui avouer qu'il est le seul pour moi, que Malfoy, Charly ou n'importe quel autre homme ne lui arrive pas à la cheville._

_Je sais que je ne le ferai pas. A mes yeux, cela sonne comme un adieu. Si un jour je viens à lui déclarer ma flamme, je veux qu'il puisse être près de moi toute la nuit et bien plus encore._

_Je me décide à la rejoindre pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence en espérant que sa sérénité calme mon angoisse._

***

Kingsley nous a annoncé une bonne nouvelle : nous savons où se trouvent Kira et sa fille. Elles sont toutes les deux retenues prisonnières au manoir des Malefoy. Nous ignorons pourquoi les mangemorts les retiennent mais nous devons agir vite avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et les tuent, tout simplement. Alors ce soir, certains d'entre nous partiront en mission et je fais parti du voyage. Nous attendons simplement que la nuit soit à son heure la plus sombre pour attaquer. En attendant, chacun tente de s'occuper l'esprit comme il le peut. Pour ma part, je sors mon vieux nécessaire à balai et entreprends de couper les brindilles abîmées. Ca fait des siècles que je ne me suis pas servi de mon balai. Peut-être est-ce à cause de Fred et d'Harry avec qui j'avais l'habitude de jouer mais le quidditch me semble aujourd'hui, bien secondaire.

Hermione me rejoint bientôt, les bras croisés et la mine un peu trop pâle. Elle s'inquiète pour ce soir et elle crève de ne pas pouvoir venir avec nous. Ce que je vais dire est terrible mais j'avoue que parfois, ça m'arrange qu'on lui ait confisqué sa baguette…

- Est-ce que ça va ? je demande alors qu'elle s'installe dans le fauteuil en face du mien.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose…

- Bien sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose ! Nous allons sauver une femme et son enfant.

Hermione détourne le regard. Elle semble vraiment inquiète.

- Allez Mione, ça va aller. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas et que ton pressentiment s'avère juste, je te charge de prévenir Trelawney que ton troisième Œil s'est enfin manifesté !

- C'est pas drôle.

- D'accord. On fera attention. dis-je d'un ton plus sérieux.

Je veux la voir sourire avant de m'en aller. Alors, au moment de me lever pour quitter la pièce, je lance :

De toute façon, s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu pourras toujours te plonger dans les bras de Charlie.

- Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs pour me consoler…

Hermione a prononcé cette phrase si bas que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Je tourne les talons et lui fais face. Peut-être devrais-je le lui dire maintenant ? Lui avouer mes sentiments et lui dire à quel point je rêve que nos « moments » deviennent des toujours. Après tout peut-être a-t-elle raison ? Peut-être qu'il va se passer quelque chose de terrible qui m'empêchera à jamais de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Charlie m'appelle :

- Ron ! On y va !

J'ai l'impression de revenir brusquement à la réalité et au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, ma bouche se pose à cet endroit que j'aime tant : juste là, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Fin du chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS

Dissimulé par les fourrés, je jette un coup d'œil aux fenêtres du manoir, seul point lumineux de ce parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Nous avons réussis à entrer dans le jardin sans encombre. Drago est manifestement passé par là, les gardiens à l'entrée avaient l'air un peu trop lobotomisé pour que ce soit naturel. Nous connaissons les sorts qui protègent la maison alors nous ne mettons pas longtemps à les désamorcer. Nous en laisserons agir deux ou trois quand Kira et sa fille seront en sécurité. Empêcher tout les sortilèges de fonctionner paraîtrait trop suspect, les Malefoy sauraient immédiatement qu'il y a une taupe parmi eux. Mais en en laissant agir quelques uns, ils se diront juste qu'ils ont eu affaire à des gens suffisament doués pour déjouer la plupart de leur protection.

La nuit est silencieuse. On n'entend que les cris des paons du parc. Des paons… Il faut bien être un Malefoy pour avoir ce genre de trucs à plumes comme animal de compagnie !.. J'attends le signal de Kingsley. Nous devrons agir vite. Si jamais l'un des occupants du château utilise la marque des ténèbres pour appeler du renfort, nous sommes morts.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine, je l'entends presque. Cette attente est insupportable. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

Une lumière discrète s'échappe de l'un des fourrés, à l'autre bout du parc. C'est le signal. Aussitôt, comme d'autres membres de l'Ordre cachés à différents endroits, je pointe ma baguette en direction de l'aile gauche du manoir.

Un pan de mur entier s'écroule sous la violence de nos sorts.

Pendant deux secondes, rien ne se passe. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Puis soudain, le jardin s'illumine sous une pluie d'étincelles vertes. La réplique à l'attaque est violente, comme nous nous y attendions. Des silhouettes sombres apparaissent aux fenêtres, d'autres se glissent sur la terrasse. Les sortilèges fusent en tout sens et la lumière provoquée est si intense qu'on y voit comme en plein jour ce qui n'est pas forcément positif car nos cachettes sont bien moins efficaces. Un sort me frôle l'épaule et je devine que j'ai été repéré. Je transplanne une dizaine de mètres plus loin, juste à temps pour voir le bosquet où je me trouvais se réduire en cendres. Le combat va être difficile mais je sais qu'à cet instant, Kingsley et Lupin sont déjà à l'intérieur du manoir à la recherche des prisonnières tandis que nous faisons diversion de ce côté de la maison.

Dix minutes passent. Je suis à découvert à présent, et je ne suis pas le seul, la situation devient difficile. Je ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux, tentant d'apercevoir le signal de Kingsley qui nous dirait qu'on peut se replier. Mais il n'y a rien. Il a été convenu qu'après quinze minutes de combat, nous devions nous enfuir. Mais j'ai dû mal à m'imaginer rentrant au Terrier sans Kira et sa fille, abandonnant à leur sort Kingsley et Lupin.

Les minutes continuent de défiler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Un sort m'atteint et me fait trébucher. Je réplique par un stupéfix haineux qui fait s'envoler le sorcier visé sur plusieurs mètres. Puis je cours en direction des grilles du parc, à la recherche d'un fourré. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être suivit mais les mangemorts se tiennent à bonne distance, seuls les sortilèges qu'ils lancent tombent autour de moi. Ce sentiment est pourtant tenace…

Je plonge dans l'un des derniers bosquets du parc, le souffle court. Enfin, le signal apparaît! On peut se replier. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

Je ne suis pas seul dans ce fourré. A quelques mètres de moi, je distingue une silhouette sombre. On me suivait bien, ce n'était pas qu'une impression !Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce mangemort ne m'a pas tué avant mais je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps. Je saute sur l'ombre et tente de la maîtriser mais l'homme se débat avec vigueur. Mes bras bien serrés autour des siens, il ne peut pas jeter de sorts avec sa baguette alors il tente de me repousser à coups de pieds. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ses coups sont presque légers, comme si il les retenait, de peur de me faire trop mal. Puis soudain, il cesse tout mouvement. On dirait qu'il abandonne, résigné. Prenant ça pour un moment de faiblesse, j'en profite pour le plaquer au sol.

- Ne bouge plus ou je te jette un sort si puissant que tes parents ne te reconnaîtront plus !

- C'est pas grave…J'ai pas de parents…

- La ferme !

J'ai beau essayé de rester autoritaire, la voix de l'inconnu me fait frémir. Car je l'ai déjà entendu, cette voix. Mais ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle s'est tut. Ma baguette appuie un peu plus contre sa gorge.

- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu me suis depuis toute à l'heure…

- Je ne te suis pas, Ron, j'essaie moi aussi de m'enfuir !

Sans comprendre tout de suite pourquoi, le fait que cet inconnu connaisse mon prénom me terrorise et je sens mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine tandis qu'une idée complètement folle me traverse l'esprit. Je souffle :

- C'est pas possible…

Le visage dissimulé par une grande capuche, je ne distingue que ses yeux verts. Nous restons quelques secondes à nous observer mais une déflagration a lieu juste à quelques mètres de nous et par réflexe, nous nous protégeons la tête des deux mains. Je m'accroche à un pan de sa cape et m'écrie :

- On s'en va !

Tenant toujours l'inconnu fermement, je transplanne dans la cave du Terrier. Si cet homme est un mangemort, il pourrait nous donner des indications intéressantes mais j'ai le sentiment qu'aucune marque des ténèbres n'est tatouée sur son bras…

A peine arrivé, je me jette sur l'homme et arrache sa capuche. Là, la surprise me fait reculer de deux pas. Harry.

J'ai l'impression qu'un troll est assis sur ma cage thoracique et m'empêche de respirer correctement. C'est impossible. Furieux, je saisis l'homme par le col et le plaque violemment contre le mur.

- Ca t'amuse peut-être ? Prendre l'apparence d'un mort, ça t'éclate, c'est ça ? QUI ES-TU ?

-Laisse…Moi…T'expliquer !

Je suis tellement en colère que mes mains l'étranglent presque. Lorsque je le réalise, je le lâche brusquement et l'inconnu glisse contre le mur.

Le silence se fait, seulement troublé par nos souffles courts. Je le regarde. La pièce est plongé dans une semi obscurité mais je distingue quand même les traits de son visage. Ceux d'Harry. Cet homme a forcément bu du polynectar !

Mais si c'est le cas, où a-t-il trouvé le cheveu nécessaire à la potion alors que nous-mêmes n'avons jamais retrouvé le corps de mon meilleur ami ? Et puis le polynectar permet d'obtenir l'apparence de quelqu'un mais pas la voix…Cette voix que je serai capable de reconnaître entre mille…

- Je sais que ça paraît incroyable, souffle l'homme, mais c'est moi, Ron. Je suis Harry.

- Quel est la forme de ton patronus ?

Je pose cette question brusquement. Mon agressivité est le seul rempart contre la voix intérieure qui me hurle de le croire et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui céder. Il me regarde une seconde avant de répondre.

- Un cerf.

- Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?

- Dans le Poudlard Express, en première année. Tu m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir t'asseoir dans mon compartiment parce que les autres étaient pleins mais on s'était vu plus tôt sur le quai de la gare. J'ai demandé à ta mère comment on faisait pour atteindre la voie 9 ¾

- Quel est le nom de ta première copine ?

- Cho Chang. Toi c'est Lavande Brown. Tu es sorti avec elle en sixième année…

Un sentiment étrange me sert le ventre. J'ai envie de le croire. J'ai _besoin_ de le croire mais tout cela est tellement impossible…

- …Mais c'est Hermione que tu aimes vraiment. Depuis toujours ou presque. Conclut-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, tentant d'ignorer l'espoir qui s'infiltre en moi. Je dois faire attention. La Magie Noire m'a déjà prouvé qu'elle pouvait jouer avec nos sentiments afin de mieux nous manipuler.

Un seul geste de ma baguette et le voilà ligoté à une chaise. Avant de regretter, je m'enfuis de la cave, pour aller chercher quelqu'un qui sera plus objectif que moi.

***

Je fixe le feu qui flambe dans la cheminée, tentant vainement d'ignorer les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je suis seule dans le salon, un livre, auquel je n'ai pas jeté un regard, ouvert sur mes genoux. J'entends Mme Weasley s'agiter à l'étage. Pourtant, je suis incapable de monter lui apporter un quelconque réconfort.

L'angoisse me ronge et je ne ferais que l'inquiéter plus encore. Je préfère m'isoler, veiller au coin du feu attendant le retour de l'Ordre, de Ron particulièrement.

Parfois, je me laisse aller à imaginer ce que serait un monde où il ne serait plus là. Mais je ne peux pas. Si je parviens à concevoir ma propre mort sans trop de difficultés je ne parviens pas à envisager que Ron puisse disparaître.

A-t-il peur pour moi lui aussi ? Tremble-t-il à l'idée qu'il m'arrive malheur ?

Je crois bien que par moment, il est soulagé que je n'aie plus ma baguette. Ainsi, il se fait moins de souci, il n'a pas besoin de me surveiller constamment, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si je partais en mission avec lui.

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage me tire de ma torpeur. Je bondis de mon fauteuil renversant mon livre au passage, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Ron.

Pourtant ma joie est de courte durée quand je prends conscience de la mine défaite qu'il arbore.

- Merlin Ron !!! Que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'empare presque brutalement de ma main et me tire vers lui.

Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !!

Son ton alarmé me fait immédiatement penser au pire.

Ron dis-moi ! Quelqu'un a été blessé ?

Il secoue la tête exaspéré.

Bon sang ! Arrête de poser des questions et suis-moi !

Je décèle de la panique dans sa voix et je décide de le suivre sans plus de questions.

D'accord allons-y.

Je m'accroche à lui et aussitôt il m'entraîne dans les profondeurs du Terrier. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne poserais plus de questions mais là c'est plus fort que moi.

Ron s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et vrille son regard au mien.

Ecoute Hermione ce que tu vas voir est inimaginable. Mais tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour montrer ça. Je n'arrive pas à démêler le vrai du faux et je crois qu'il n'y a que toi pour y parvenir.

Ces paroles ne me rassurent pas du tout. Au contraire, j'ai soudain peur qu'il ait fini par céder à la rage qui l'habite envers le Ministère. A-t-il capturé et séquestré un mangemort dans la cave dans l'espoir d'obtenir de lui des informations malgré le danger que cela comporte ?

La cave est entièrement plongée dans la pénombre. Pourtant, au fond de la pièce, j'arrive à distinguer une forme attachée par de solides liens à une chaise.

Merlin j'avais raison ! Il a réellement kidnappé quelqu'un et le garde prisonnier sans en avoir informé l'Ordre. Mon cerveau tourne déjà à plein régime cherchant la façon de le sortir de ce mauvais pas sans que ça ne lui porte préjudice.

Il prononce un sort et aussitôt la pièce se nimbe d'une douce lumière.

Je me tourne vers lui et tente de le rassurer.

Ron ne t'inquiète pas, quoi que tu aies fait on va trouver une solution.

Il me prend par les épaules avant de me tourner vers l'individu qui est toujours sur sa chaise.

Pour la première fois, je fixe mon attention sur cette personne. Il est possible que je le connaisse, il travaille peut-être au Ministère.

Ce que je vois alors me fige instantanément Mon corps se raidit. A cet instant je peux réellement sentir la poussée d'adrénaline pure qui monte en moi et fait presque jaillir mes yeux de leurs orbites.

Bonjour Hermione.

Cette voix. Merlin ! Cette voix je la connais si bien !

Harry…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir fourni un effort considérable pour prononcer son nom.

Oui c'est bien moi.

Ça ne _peut_ pas être vrai. Je ne sais par quelle magie quelqu'un a pris son apparence jusqu'à pouvoir imiter les intonations de sa voix.

Lentement, je m'approche de lui jusqu'à avoir mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plongeant mes yeux dans son regard pour y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge.

Qui es-tu ?

Je viens de te le dire. Je suis Harry Potter.

C'est impossible. Harry est mort.

Je t'assure c'est bien moi !

Prouve-le !

Il pousse un léger soupir de lassitude.

Tu t'appelles Hermione Granger. Tes parents sont dentistes. Nous nous sommes connus dans le Poudlard Express lors de notre première année. Ron et moi t'avons sauvée d'un troll…

Je le coupe abruptement :

Tout le monde peut savoir ça ! Dis-moi quelque chose que personne à part Harry ne pourrait savoir.

Il garde le silence. Je pense que je l'ai confondu, il est visiblement incapable de me répondre.

Je répète ma question : qui es-tu ? Et qui t'envoie ?

Son regard toujours dans le mien, il reprend la parole :

En sixième année, lorsque Ron a vécu son histoire avec Lavande, tu as trouvé un sortilège capable de provoquer l'impuissance la plus complète chez un homme. Tu l'as gardé dans une boîte dissimulée dans ta malle tout le long de leur relation, envisageant régulièrement de t'en servir contre Ron.

Je me sens aussitôt rougir alors que Ron me dévisage stupéfait. Par Merlin n'aurait-il pas pu trouver autre chose ? Ce n'est quand même pas le seul secret que je lui aie confié.

Cette fois-ci, le doute n'est plus possible. Harry est le seul à être au courant de cet épisode. Je lui en avais parlé un soir où tous les deux dans la salle commune nous avions un peu abusé de l'alcool. Je me souviens d'ailleurs du fou rire qui nous avait saisis à l'idée de Ron incapable de prouver sa virilité à Lavande. Avant que l'image de Ron et Lavande sur le point de faire l'amour ne me fasse éclater en sanglots.

Je ne l'ai jamais confié à quelqu'un d'autre et je me suis débarrassée de ce sortilège dès qu'il a rompu avec elle.

C'est bien Harry que j'ai en face de moi.

Ron semble sortir de son immobilisme et mon manque de réaction semble l'avoir convaincu de la véritable identité de celui que nous prenions pour un imposteur.

Harry ! C'est bien toi !

Ron semble presque au bord des larmes et l'espoir qui teinte sa question me serre le cœur.

Oui Ron, c'est moi.

Le monde explose autour de moi. Tout tourne et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder à la nausée qui m'envahit.

Tous les sentiments contradictoires que je ressens sont balayés par une émotion bien plus forte : la colère. Froide et impérieuse, je la sens monter en moi, faisant bouillir mon sang et exploser mon cœur.

J'ai a peine le temps de penser à Ron me demandant de garder mon sang froid avant de me précipiter sur Harry et de lui asséner mon poing en pleine figure. Je ne prête pas attention à la douleur irradiant ma main. Je lève à nouveau le poing quand je sens Ron retenir mon poignet.

Bon sang ! Hermione calme-toi ! Regarde tu t'es blessée, laisse-moi voir ta main !

Il tente de me tourner vers lui. Mais je me dégage vivement.

Harry dont la tête a pivoté dangereusement, me lance un regard effaré.

Hermione tu as une sacrée droite !

Toi, la ferme ! Ron ça suffit lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi lui parler !

Il me relâche à contrecœur. Je m'avance lentement vers Harry et je peux sentir que tous les deux retiennent leur souffle.

J'attends d'être bien en face de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

Espèce de misérable lâche ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Hermione si tu me laisses le temps de m'expliquer tu comprendras que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il est d'un calme incroyable. Ce qui bien sûr m'excède encore plus étant donné que moi je suis incapable de retrouver le mien.

Parce qu'en plus tu veux t'expliquer !

J'éclate d'un rire hystérique sans doute un peu effrayant vu la façon dont Ron me regarde. Je voudrais sincèrement pouvoir retrouver mon calme mais je n'y arrive simplement pas. Voir Harry vivant en face de moi a fait céder les dernières barrières que je m'imposais.

Franchement Harry, tu penses vraiment avoir une explication susceptible de justifier le fait que tu aies disparu sans donner de nouvelles pendant si longtemps ?

Hermione je…

Non tais-toi ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça Harry ! Il ne te suffit pas de revenir et de t'excuser pour que tout soit oublié !

Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il fallait que je disparaisse !

Cette fois, j'explose pour de bon :

Pas le choix ? Bien sûr que si tu avais le choix ! Tu as échoué Harry tu m'entends ? Tu as perdu et tu as préféré prendre la fuite plutôt que d'assumer ta défaite !! Tu nous as abandonnés Harry et tu as beau dire ce que tu veux c'est un choix !

Hermione je suis tellement désolé…

- Tu es désolé ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous vivons chaque jour ? De ce que je vis, ce que je subis ?!! Des risques que tous les membres de l'Ordre prennent pour pallier à ton absence ?!!

Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi Hermione.

Ces mots me font bondir. Il a l'air sincèrement peiné mais rien ne peut me faire sortir de l'état de fureur dans lequel je suis.

Furieusement, j'empoigne le devant de ma robe de sorcière déchirant presque le tissu et brandis le sigle des sangs de bourbes qui est cousu dessus.

Tu vois ça Harry ? C'est le signe que doivent porter ceux de ma race ! C'est l'insigne qui leur donne le droit de m'humilier et de me bafouer chaque jour. C'est ce qui leur donnera le droit de me tuer sans avoir à être inquiétés ! Tu sais que je n'ai plus de baguette, Harry ? Je ne peux plus jeter le moindre sort ! Je ne suis plus une sorcière. Je ne suis plus rien, on m'a tout pris !

Ma voix se brise sur mes derniers mots. C'est la première fois que j'admets à quel point je suis démunie, à quel point je perds pied. Lorsque je reprends la parole, ma voix est rauque d'avoir trop crié.

Alors Harry, entre nous, peux-tu vraiment dire que tu comprends ce que je vis ?

Il détourne le regard mais pas avant que j'ai pu apercevoir la tristesse qui marque ses traits. Un silence lugubre est tombé autour de nous. Ce que j'ai dit a ébranlé Harry et je peux voir au regard de Ron que lui aussi est peiné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Ron se décide enfin à rompre le silence presque sépulcral régnant dans la pièce.

Mione… Laissons-lui au moins le temps de s'expliquer.

Je le fusille du regard.

Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises une chose pareille ? Tu es avec Malefoy celui qui prends le plus de risques pendant qu'il se terre on ne sait où !

Harry sursaute sur sa chaise.

Malefoy ? Il a rejoint l'Ordre ? C'est une blague, il n'est pas clair ce type !

Ron pousse un soupir et répond dans un grognement presque inaudible.

A qui le dis-tu…

Je lève les yeux au ciel franchement exaspérée. Il y a décidément des choses qui ne changent jamais.

Oui Malefoy nous a rejoints. A ta place je ne dirais rien ! Contrairement à certains il était là quand on a eu besoin de lui.

- Bon Hermione. Est-ce que maintenant tu vas me laisser parler ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Je suis épuisée. La tension et l'angoisse qui m'ont habitée toute la nuit s'évaporent lentement me laissant sans la moindre force.

Si tu as des renseignements importants pour l'Ordre. Dis-le à Ron. Moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !

Je pars en direction de l'escalier quand Ron me rattrape.

Attends Mione. Il faut soigner ta main.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre altercation, je jette un regard à ma main. Elle est gonflée, douloureuse mais je n'en ai rien à faire, la douleur physique ne peut pas m'atteindre.

Si j'avais ma baguette... Je secoue la tête. Inutile de penser à de telles choses maintenant.

Tout à l'heure. Je suis fatiguée et tu dois informer les autres de _son_ retour.

Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Harry qui n'a pas encore proféré un mot.

Harry ?

Il lève la tête une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Si tu crois que tu viens de passer le pire, attends un peu de voir ce que te réservera Ginny quand elle sera au courant.

Il blêmit et je sors de la pièce satisfaite.

Hermione sort de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte et Harry et moi restons tous les deux seuls. Harry et moi. Je n'espérais plus utiliser cette phrase que pour raconter des souvenirs. Mais mon meilleur ami est là, devant moi. Et même si mon esprit est envahi par un tas de doutes et de questions, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je le regarde en souriant et il me sourit à son tour.

- Alors c'est bien toi… je lance, en riant presque.

- Maintenant que tu en es sûr, je serais assez content que tu me détaches. Ces liens me font un mal de chien.

Je pointe ma baguette vers les cordes qui maintiennent ses mains et une fois libéré, Harry se frotte la joue en grimaçant.

- Hermione est vraiment douée question coup de poing. Je plains Malefoy, il a dû souffrir en troisième année !

Je réalise que je pleure et que je ris en même temps.

- Putain Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as pu me manquer !

- On va quand même pas se serrer dans les bras, hein ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Je l'attire vers moi dans une accolade fraternelle. Harry est vivant. Mon meilleur ami est vivant.

- Quand on va annoncer ça aux autres ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous faire un coup pareil ? T'étais où pendant deux ans ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'assaillir d'un tas de questions et il lève les mains en signe de défense, tentant ainsi de freiner ma frénésie.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, je te le promets mais avant je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un tas de gens soit au courant de ma réapparition.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry, je ne peux pas taire une information aussi capitale.

- Je comprends mais peut-être que…tu n'es pas obligé d'en informer TOUS les membres… ?

- Kingsley doit être rentré à présent. Je vais lui en parler. On verra ce qu'il en pense. Reste ici, je viendrai te chercher bientôt.

- D'accord.

Je tourne les talons m'apprêtant à sortir avant de me retourner une dernière fois :

- Hé Harry ! N'en veux pas à Hermione… Je sais qu'elle est heureuse de te revoir mais… ses conditions de vie sont très difficiles et elle souffre beaucoup.

Harry hoche la tête. Il comprend. Un dernier sourire envers celui que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir et je quitte la pièce.

***

Kingsley se tient debout, devant la cheminée. Moi, je préfère rester en retrait, appuyé contre le mur du salon, les bras croisés. J'observe ma famille, Tonks et Lupin, tous amassés autour du canapé. Ils affichent un air inquiet, attendant ce que Kingsley a à leur annoncer qui puisse justifier un tel rassemblement.

Lorsque j'ai annoncé le retour d'Harry à celui qui se trouve à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, il a d'abord écarquillé les yeux, comme si j'étais fou à lier. Mais je l'ai emmené à la cave et après un nouvel interrogatoire, il a été forcé de constater que toute cette histoire n'était que la stricte vérité.

Il a demandé à deux membres, comme il était prévu, d'escorter Kira et sa fille jusqu'en Belgique où une nouvelle vie les attend, a remercié les autres de leur participation et les a renvoyés chez eux, ne gardant que ma famille, Tonks et Lupin. J'ignore comment ils vont réagir. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Ginny. Elle est assise sur l'accoudoir et attend patiemment.

Mon cœur se sert. Elle sort à peine de son deuil et dans deux secondes, sa vie va basculer.

Kingsley finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil que lui propose mon père. Il semble chercher ses mots pendant un moment, les yeux baissés, se grattant la tête. Je vois ma mère se tendre. Elle angoisse de ce que Kingsley va leur annoncer. J'aimerais qu'Hermione soit là mais elle s'est réfugiée à l'étage, prétextant un mal de crâne et un besoin urgent de se reposer. Personne n'a trouvé ça suspect, nous avons tous passé une soirée difficile.

Kingsley prend enfin la parole :

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est à la fois formidable, inattendu et désarçonnant. Tellement que je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous l'annoncer.

- Vas-y Kingsley ! Je crois que plus rien ne peut vraiment nous surprendre. l'encourage Rémus.

Kingsley l'observe d'un air triste, hésitant encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Harry… est vivant…

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Charlie est figé, mon père ne semble plus capable de réfléchir. George secoue la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire à ce que Kingsley vient de dire.

- C'est certainement une erreur. murmure Bill.

Kingsley reprend :

- Je sais que ça paraît complètement fou et j'ai eu du mal à le croire moi-même mais Ron l'a retrouvé au manoir des Malefoy et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un imposteur. C'est bien Harry, notre Harry et il est vivant !

J'entends Fleur murmurer un « Mon Dieu ! » tandis que Ginny, elle, reste totalement silencieuse, sous le choc.

- Comment est-ce que ça peut être vrai ? Comment a-t-il fait ? demande Tonks.

- Je pense qu'il vous expliquera tout ça bien mieux que moi !

- Il est ici ? demande ma mère, la voix étranglée.

Kingsley acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et aussitôt, mes parents se lèvent d'un bond. J'ouvre la porte de la cave. Harry attend derrière. Personne ne réagit pendant quelques secondes puis ma mère trottine jusqu'à lui et le prend dans ses bras :

- Oh mon chéri, c'est incroyable ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi Mme Weasley !

L'enthousiasme de ma mère est communicatif et tout le monde se presse autour d'Harry pour le saluer. Tout le monde sauf Ginny. Elle se lève, silencieuse et quitte la pièce. Harry la voit faire et baisse les yeux. J'hésite entre la suivre et écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire. J'opte pour la seconde option, trop de questions emplissent encore ma tête pour m'éloigner. Tonks la suit dans l'escalier, je suis rassuré. Elle saura lui parler.

Après plusieurs minutes de retrouvailles émouvantes, chacun se rassoit, attendant les explications. Harry nous raconte alors la vie qu'il a eue ces deux dernières années. Il nous explique que son choix s'est fait en quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il y a eu cette explosion qui a emporté Fred, il savait que tout était terminé, que de toute façon, nous allions perdre. Alors il avait pensé que se faire passer pour mort serait le meilleur moyen de continuer ses recherches en toute liberté. Il avait pensé que ce serait mieux si on y croyait nous aussi, parce que ça renforcerait l'idée que tout ceci était vrai. Il s'était dit qu'en même temps, ça nous protégerait parce qu'on n'essayerait pas de le rechercher, qu'on ne tenterait pas d'entrer en contact avec lui et qu'on finirait par rentrer dans le moule, celui que le nouveau Ministère aurait construit pour nous et qu'on survivrait, bon gré mal gré.

Harry ponctue son récit de pauses qui dissimulent les sanglots qu'il retient. Il a souffert pendant deux ans. A voyagé. Beaucoup. Rencontré des mages noirs qui lui ont appris des sorts dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence mais qui l'aideront, dit-il, en temps voulu. Il a réuni presque tous les objets de la quête que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Il les a récupérés au prix de grands dangers mais il ne les a pas détruits. Il préfère le faire quand il les aura tous en sa possession car il ne veut pas prendre le risque que Voldemort sente la vie le quitter.

A ce moment de son histoire, je suis le seul à savoir qu'il parle des horcruxes. Les autres ignorent toujours l'objet de la mission que lui avait donnée Dumbledore il y a ce qui me semble être une éternité. Mais personne ne l'interrompt pour lui demander plus de détails. Tous ont conscience de la pénibilité de son récit. Il a dû se battre, tuer parfois pour que son identité reste secrète. Nous avons tous les larmes aux yeux et un grand silence envahit la pièce une fois qu'Harry a terminé son histoire. C'est ma mère qui met fin à cette atmosphère de mélancolie.

- Toutes ces aventures ne t'ont pas aidé à garder la santé, regarde-toi, tu es tout maigrichon !

Harry sourit.

- C'est que… Je n'ai trouvé personne qui fasse aussi bien la cuisine que vous, Mme Weasley.

Ma mère le regarde tendrement. Ce soir, elle a retrouvé un fils.

- Il est un peu tard pour cuisiner quelque chose mais je crois qu'il reste du pudding à la cuisine. Je vais t'en servir une bonne part. Et puis un thé nous ferait du bien à tous, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Tout le monde acquiesce chaleureusement et se faufile dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne les suis pas. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'escalier, je me décide à rejoindre Hermione.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je la retrouve assise sur mon lit, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés. Elle semble ailleurs, absorbée par ses réflexions mais ne sursaute même pas lorsque je pousse la porte.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca va. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Ginny, elle a sûrement besoin de parler à présent qu'elle est au courant.

- Tonks est avec elle. Et puis Ginny est forte, elle saura encaisser…

- …Tandis que moi non, c'est ça ? Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ?

Je la regarde un moment avant de répondre.

- Je pense surtout que ce n'est pas raisonnable de ne pas soigner ta blessure. Laisse-moi faire.

Je m'assois près d'elle et regarde sa main en faisant une grimace : l'enflure n'est pas très jolie et je ne peux pas tout régler d'un seul coup de baguette. Mais au moment où je veux la saisir, elle a un mouvement de recul.

- Laisse ça, je vais bien.

- Donne-moi ta main.

- Laisse tomber j'ai dit !

- Donne-moi cette fichue main !

Elle me la tend de mauvaise grâce et me laisse appliquer le baume apaisant que j'ai apporté avec moi. Hermione est silencieuse mais je la sens tendue et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la douleur.

- Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? demande-t-elle brusquement. Harry est censé être mort depuis deux ans, il resurgit dans nos vies et toi tu fais comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était normal ! Comment peux-tu lui pardonner aussi facilement de nous avoir abandonnés ?

Elle se lève et va jusqu'à la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le regard plongé sur l'horizon. Je soupire.

- Mione, Harry a fait ça pour nous protéger. Souviens-toi, il voulait toujours affronter le danger tout seul, c'est pas nouveau ! Et puis le fait que le monde entier le croit mort, y compris ses proches, lui a permis d'agir avec beaucoup plus de liberté pour retrouver les horcruxes. C'est ce qu'il était allé chercher au manoir des Malefoy. Un horcruxe.

- Et quand pensait-il nous prévenir ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Probablement lorsqu'il aurait vaincu Voldemort.

- Et il pensait réellement être capable de faire tout ça tout seul ? C'est un idiot !

Elle croise les bras et se tourne une nouvelle fois en direction de la fenêtre. Je soupire avant de la rejoindre. Je la prends par les épaules doucement, l'incitant ainsi à me faire face.

- Je suis d'accord. dis-je d'une voix calme. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'allons plus le lâcher. Le coup de l'atroce disparition, ça a marché une fois mais pas deux, je peux te le jurer !

Hermione a un léger sourire que je considère comme une petite victoire. Je sais qu'elle lui en voudra encore pas mal de temps mais elle n'est pas stupide et elle peut comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé Harry à agir de cette façon.

Comme si elle m'avait entendu penser, elle murmure :

- Même s'il avait les meilleures raisons du monde, tu ne te dis pas que si Harry nous a menti, c'est que quelque part, il ne nous faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour nous confier son plan ?

- Mione, je suis juste heureux que mon meilleur ami soit en vie, c'est tout. J'ai pas envie de me poser plus de questions pour l'instant.

Je lui reprends sa main blessée et entreprends de lui mettre un bandage :

Et maintenant, si tu me parlais un peu de cette potion d'impuissance ?

- Pas question !

Je lève un sourcil, à peine impressionné par son petit air supérieur.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me résister longtemps, Granger ?

Elle s'apprête à répliquer mais sa main tressaille et elle pousse un cri de douleur.

- Aïe !

- Désolé, j'ai un peu trop serré ton bandage...

-C'est rien, ça va aller, c'est juste que…

Hermione ne termine pas sa phrase et fond brusquement en larmes. Mon cœur se serre et je la laisse plonger dans mes bras, la berçant doucement. C'est bien la première fois où elle se laisse vraiment aller. D'habitude, quand je la surprends en train de pleurer, c'est par hasard, parce qu'elle se cache dans ces moments-là.

Hermione s'accroche à ma chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je sens ses larmes mouiller mon torse.

- Allez princesse…Calme-toi…

Elle se serre un peu plus mais à cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. C'est Harry.

- Dé…Désolé… bafouille-t-il.

Il est, je crois, un peu surpris de cette scène mais Hermione s'écarte brusquement de moi et quitte la pièce, la tête haute, manquant de peu de le bousculer en passant le pas de la porte. Harry la regarde partir le visage empreint d'une profonde tristesse.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. dis-je.

Il hoche la tête avant de prendre une expression plus amusée.

- Alors comme ça, tous les deux, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non !

J'ai mis tant de vigueur dans ma réponse que je ne me suis même pas cru moi-même et le regard amusé d'Harry, ses sourcils relevés, me font penser que lui non plus n'est pas convaincu.

- D'accord. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Mais visiblement y'a un truc. Je veux dire, y'a toujours eu un truc mais là, y'a un truc flagrant !

Je rougis un peu. Harry sait très bien à quel point j'étais fou d'Hermione lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé ouvertement mais nous n'avions pas besoin de ça pour nous comprendre. L'avoir auprès de moi, pour parler d'elle à nouveau alors que la terreur règne sur tout le pays me donne une sensation étrange. Comme si ce genre de conversation n'avait pas sa place dans notre monde. C'est pourtant si bon d'oublier un instant l'horreur de nos vies… Et je croyais tellement que tout cela ne serait plus jamais possible !

Je croise les bras, l'air narquois :

- Je te signale que je t'ai déjà tout raconté quand j'ai été sur ta tombe. Si tu avais vraiment été dedans tu saurais s'il y a quelque chose ou pas !

- Haha ! Très drôle ! Enfin je suppose que si tu es venu parler à un mort, c'est que tu avais des choses à dire très très secrètes… Donc, y'a bien un truc !

- T'as pas entendu ma mère m'appeler ?

- Non Weasley, personne ne t'a appelé…Reviens ici !

Les mains dans les poches et un sourire impossible à dissimuler placardé sur le visage, je quitte la pièce sans dire un mot.

***

Je dévale les escaliers du Terrier bruyamment. Je prends presque plaisir à marteler violemment ces vieilles planches de bois délabrées.

Je n'arrive pas à évacuer cette rage qui bouillonne en moi. Même mes larmes hystériques et le réconfort des bras de Ron ne m'ont pas apaisé. Je voudrais tant ne pas en vouloir à Harry, être capable de lui pardonner, de comprendre comme je savais si bien le faire jadis.

J'ai beau comprendre les raisons de sa disparition volontaire. Son désir de ne pas nous mettre plus en danger que nous ne l'étions déjà. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mon ressentiment.

Je lui en veux de ne pas nous avoir fait confiance. Je trouve logique qu'il n'est pas informé l'Ordre de sa stratégie et je dois bien admettre qu'elle est brillante.

Faire croire à sa mort. Œuvrer dans l'ombre pour mieux déstabiliser l'adversaire est une manœuvre risquée mais efficace. Harry est un homme courageux, il a fait preuve d'une grande bravoure.

La vraie raison de ma colère est que je me refuse à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'est pas confié à Ron et moi. Nous étions ses plus proches amis, une famille, un trio, inséparables même dans les moments les plus durs. Son silence, son mensonge sont pour moi le pire des rejets.

Il nous a confié des informations dont même l'Ordre n'a jamais été au courant. Dès le début nous avons tout partagé. C'était une alliance muette, un pacte silencieux. Là où il allait nous allions Une constance immuable dans laquelle j'avais trouvé mon équilibre et qui m'aidait à supporter la peur de l'avenir.

Mais Harry a disparu et nous n'avons plus eu d'avenir.

Il a brisé cette cohésion qui nous unissait. J'ai bien du mal à lui pardonner ce que je considère comme une trahison.

Je vois de la lumière dans le salon. J'aperçois Tonks, Lupin, et les autres assis en silence sur les fauteuils. Leurs regards sont perdus dans le vide, et l'expression figeant leurs visages est proche de l'ahurissement.

Visiblement la nouvelle du retour du Survivant a ébranlé tout le monde.

Seule Mme Weasley, que j'entends s'agiter dans sa cuisine en chantonnant semble de bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas surprenant, elle a toujours aimé Harry comme son fils. Sa réapparition soudaine a dû réchauffer son cœur endeuillé, raviver son espoir.

Un petit raclement de gorge discret me fait revenir à la réalité. Malefoy

accoudé à la cheminée me fait un petit signe de tête, il a dû être prévenu du retour d'Harry. Le connaissant, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de courir au Terrier afin de constater de ses yeux l'improbable vérité.

Je prends place près de lui, plaçant mes mains au-dessus du feu qui flambe toujours, plus pour me donner une contenance que pour me réchauffer. Je remarque que Malefoy et Charlie se lancent de petits regards furtifs. Je souris à la vision de ces deux hommes si virils soudainement aussi empotés que de jeunes jouvencelles.

Involontairement, je laisse échapper un petit rire discret, attirant l'attention de Malefoy. Il me scrute avec attention en fronçant les sourcils, sans doute a-t-il remarqué mes yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

Granger ? Tu vas bien ?

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.

Tu ne vas pas bien.

Je ne croyais pas te voir ce soir. Tu n'as pas été inquiété par ce qui s'est passé au Manoir.

Ce genre de mission le met toujours en danger. Il doit faciliter les actions de l'Ordre sans pour autant se faire remarquer.

Aucunement. Je dois reconnaître que ton benêt de rouquin a fait preuve d'un grand courage.

Il est toujours très courageux. Mais il est imprudent aussi. J'ai peur qu'un jour sa bravoure ne cause sa perte…

Je m'interromps incapable d'aller plus loin dans ma pensée, je sens à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux. Bon sang quand suis-je devenue aussi émotive ? J'ai l'impression de m'être subitement transformée en fontaine ridicule. Au rythme où vont les choses je vais bientôt ressembler Mme Weasley.

Une vision de moi accueillant les courageux membres de l'Ordre en les étouffant dans une étreinte d'ours tout en sanglotant avant d'aller leur préparer un pudding s'impose à mon esprit et me fait frissonner.

J'adore Molly mais je ne souhaite pas pour autant lui ressembler. J'ai toujours tiré une grande fierté de ma capacité à rester logique et calme en toute circonstance. Je n'aime pas la femme à la sensibilité exacerbée que je suis en train de devenir.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Granger. C'est une tête brûlée mais il sait faire preuve de prudence.

Sa sollicitude me touche. Il sait à quel point je suis dépendante de Ron.

Il ne veut pas se faire tuer. Je crois que ce que tu lui offres chaque nuit l'incite à rentrer en un seul morceau. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il restera en vie pour te faire une flopée de marmots tous roux et exaspérants.

Visiblement j'ai parlé trop vite. Sa gentillesse ne fait pas le poids face à son besoin de m'asticoter.

Franchement Malefoy je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais pour te supporter.

Justement en parlant de reproduction. J'ai entendu parler d'un sortilège d'impuissance ?

Par Merlin. Cette histoire va me suivre toute ma vie.

Comment es-tu au courant de ça toi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Ron qui t'en a parlé ?

Ce serait le bouquet tout de même. C'était une erreur de jeunesse. C'est pardonnable les erreurs de jeunesse…

Il étouffe un rire avant de se tourner vers moi.

Non aucun risque. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il va se vanter. Disons juste que les murs ne sont pas épais ici et qu'en me baladant dans les étages à la recherche du Survivor je t'ai entendue parler avec Weasley.

Il me regarde un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je serais prête à lui arracher le visage pour lui ôter son expression narquoise. Mais une meilleure idée me vient à l'esprit.

A ta place je me tairais Malefoy. Il est fort possible que je l'ai conservé et que je m'en serve contre toi un de ces jours. J'en connais un qui serait certainement très déçu.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger.

Son ton est dégagé mais son regard est devenu soudainement fuyant.

Vraiment…

Je me tourne vers Charly avec un grand sourire et lui fait un petit signe de la main. Il me rend mon salut visiblement étonné par mon comportement irrationnel.

Malefoy, lui, prend une jolie teinte carmin tout en me jetant un regard courroucé. Il en a perdu la parole.

Il faudra que je garde en mémoire qu'évoquer Charly est un moyen infaillible de lui faire perdre sa verve.

Granger ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une… femme !!!

Il a craché ce dernier mot comme la pire des insultes. Je crois que Malefoy n'est pas habitué à la perfidie féminine.

Je suis ravie que tu t'en aperçoives enfin !

Eh bien je ne suis pas le seul. Si j'en juge par le regard meurtrier que me lance ton compagnon de sport en chambre.

Je me retourne vivement et j'aperçois Ron à l'entrée du salon. Les bras croisés, le visage fermé et le regard noir, il n'apprécie pas que je discute avec Malefoy. Il semble que même l'incongruité de la situation actuelle ne lui a pas fait perdre sa tendance à la jalousie.

Je me dirige vers lui et doucement pose la main sur son bras. Ses muscles sont tendus, il se raidit à mon contact. La rougeur de son cou m'indique qu'il est en effet très énervé.

Un peu intimidée, je chuchote :

- Comment vas-tu ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de me regarder.

Bien. De quoi parlais-tu avec Malefoy ?

- Oh. Eh bien de notre soirée mouvementée.

Il pousse un rire sans joie et se décide enfin à planter ses yeux dans les miens. Ils ne sont plus du bleu translucide que j'aime tant mais plus sombre et empreints de froideur et peut être aussi de la … tristesse.

Je vois que lui au moins sait comment te faire retrouver le sourire.

Son ton est dur mais teinté d'amertume. Je comprends son dépit. Il pense sans doute que la compagnie de Malefoy m'est plus agréable que la sienne.

Voyons Ron ça n'a rien à voir.

Ah tu trouves ?!

Il a légèrement élevé la voix et plusieurs regards se tournent déjà vers nous. Je le prends par le bras et l'entraîne dans la cuisine vide à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il se dégage vivement et va se poster devant la fenêtre son regard se perdant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Franchement Hermione, je ne te comprends pas.

Il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom et c'est mauvais signe. Il ne fait ça que lorsqu'il est fâché contre moi. Sans me laisser le temps de parler, il reprend.

Je suis toujours là pour toi. Je voudrais tellement être capable de te faire sourire, de te faire rire, de te rendre heureuse. Je serais prêt à faire l'impossible pour te donner le bonheur que tu mérites. Et malgré tout, je n'y arrive pas.

Sa voix s'est brisée sur ces dernières paroles. Il me tourne toujours le dos, et je peux voir ses épaules s'affaisser lentement. Tout dans son attitude exprime le chagrin et le découragement.

La culpabilité me submerge. Je m'en veux de ne jamais lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi. Je m'avance vers lui, entoure sa taille de mes bras et colle ma joue contre son dos.

Ron tu me rends heureuse. N'en doute jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été à mes cotés ces deux dernières années. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Malefoy, ni lui, ni personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Je le sens se détendre dans mes bras. Il pousse un soupir et se tourne vers moi en souriant faiblement.

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant.

Je souris tendrement et enrobe son visage de mes mains. Je le contemple longuement. Une légère barbe voile sa mâchoire carrée. Il est tellement viril et pourtant dans ses yeux, il reste des traces de l'enfant qu'il était. Sa carrure impressionnante, sa position au sein de l'Ordre me font parfois oublier à quel point il est encore jeune. Au fond de lui, il est encore ce jeune gamin criblé de taches de rousseur si peu sûr de lui et de sa valeur.

Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front, puis je parsème la ligne de sa mâchoire de petits bisous, là où sa peau est délicieusement rugueuse. Il pousse un soupir de bien-être, promenant ses larges mains sur mon dos. Emportée par mon élan je dévore consciencieusement son cou, goûtant avec délectation le salé de sa peau.

Sa respiration s'accélère, ses mains se perdent dans le creux de mes reins me plaquant plus fort contre lui. J'effleure ses lèvres si douces des miennes. Ce simple contact envoie des décharges électrique se propageant le long de mon échine.

C'est lui qui approfondit notre baiser, sa langue envahissant ma bouche avec volupté. Je gémis. Il grogne. Ses doigts s'égarent dans mes cheveux, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. Je m'accroche à ses épaules puissantes alors qu'il me soulève avant de me déposer un peu brusquement sur la table de la cuisine.

Instinctivement, j'écarte les cuisses entre lesquelles il vient aussitôt se loger. La chaleur s'intensifie, la dureté de son désir pressé contre mon intimité me fait perdre la raison. A tel point que je suis prête à faire l'amour avec lui sur cette table. Prête à tout pour que le brasier qui dévore mes entrailles s'éteigne.

J'empoigne ses fesses pour le presser plus encore contre moi. Il gémit dans ma bouche, ses doigts s'affairant déjà à défaire les boutons de ma robe.

Un bruit dans le couloir nous fait reprendre vivement nos esprits. Nous nous séparons violemment. Les joues rouges, la respiration haletante. Le bruit s'éloigne. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, nulle personne qui entrerait dans la cuisine à cet instant ne pourrait ignorer ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Nous nous regardons encore quelque peu affolés avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il remet de l'Ordre dans ses cheveux, je reboutonne ma robe. Il se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

Hum je… je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

Comme d'habitude lorsque nous partageons ces moments, la gêne s'installe entre nous.

Ce n'est pas uniquement ta faute Ron. J'étais là moi aussi.

Je lui souris essayant de dissiper le malaise régnant dans la pièce.

Enfin. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Je voulais te parler.

Tu as un problème ?

Eh bien c'est à propos de Ginny. Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'elle accuserait le choc. Mais elle a refusé de parler a Tonks et depuis elle reste introuvable. Je suis un peu inquiet.

Ginny. J'avoue que j'ai à peine pensé à elle depuis que nous en avons discuté avec Ron. Il est évident que la réapparition soudaine d'Harry a dû la bouleverser. Elle a cru pendant tant de temps à la perte de son grand amour que je ne sais pas si elle sera capable d'assumer toutes les émotions que provoque son retour. Tu veux que j'essaie de parler avec elle ?

Ron lève vers moi des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Tu pourrais ?

J'ai toujours été attendrie par la façon dont Ron me perçoit. Pour lui, je suis toujours celle capable de résoudre tous les problèmes. La pureté de mon sang, mon statut au sein de notre nouvelle société n'a jamais eu la moindre importance pour lui.

C'est le seul Sang Pur que je connais qui ne se soit jamais laissé aller à ce genre de préjugés. La plus grande qualité de Ron c'est certainement de ne juger les gens que sur leurs valeurs personnelles et pas selon leurs origines.

Je vais aller la voir.

Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

J'enfile ma cape me préparant à affronter le froid hivernal. Quand il saisit ma main tendrement.

.

Merci Mione.

La douceur de sa voix me fait frissonner.

De rien Ron. Tu sais moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux.

Je sors rapidement de la pièce pour qu'il ne voie pas la rougeur qui a envahi mon visage.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Ginny pour savoir où elle est. Je traverse rapidement le jardin en direction de la vieille cabane à balais du Terrier.

Cet endroit délabré est encore rempli de vieux balais usés, des objets moldus qu'Arthur se plaisait à collectionner. Il est le symbole d'un passé heureux et insouciant.

Je sais que c'est là-bas qu'elle aime se rendre lorsqu'elle veut être seule, qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir.

La pluie a enfin cessé de tomber mais le froid est mordant. Je resserre les pans de ma cape autour de moi et presse le pas. C'est une nuit sombre et sans lune. J'aimais beaucoup fut un temps me balader à la nuit couchée. Je trouvais cela apaisant, je me perdais dans la contemplation des étoiles.

A présent, l'obscurité m'apparaît comme hostile. J'ai sans cesse l'impression que quelque chose de terrifiant se terre dans le noir.

Doucement je pousse la porte de la cabane qui grince bruyamment malgré tout. En dépit de la pénombre j'arrive à distinguer l'intérieur, Ginny est assise sur une vieille caisse en bois.

Ginny…

Je chuchote plus pour ne pas la brusquer que par peur que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre. Elle ne me répond pas se contentant de me fixer comme si elle ne me connaissait pas.

Ginny écoute je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi mais Harry est…

Un abruti ! me coupe-t-elle brusquement. Un foutu abruti !

Je soupire tout en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Tu as raison c'est un crétin.

Je sais que je devrais tenter de la raisonner mais je ne peux pas. Je suis quand même en accord avec ses propos.

Tu sais Hermione ce moment j'en ai rêvé des milliers de fois. C'est sans doute ce pour quoi j'ai prié toutes ces années. Et maintenant que ça arrive, je suis incapable de me réjouir.

Tu es sous le choc. C'est normal tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

Elle se relève en soupirant d'exaspération

- Je ne culpabilise pas Hermione ! Je suis en colère ! Je suis folle de rage ! J'ai cru que je ne me remettrais jamais de sa mort. J'ai souffert au point d'avoir envie de mourir. Et pendant tout ce temps ce misérable se baladait je ne sais où !

- Il ne se baladait pas Ginny. Il cherchait des éléments capitaux pour la destruction de Voldemort.

Je m'en fiche. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la souffrance que j'allais endurer. Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir.

Il n'a pas voulu te mettre en danger. Il a dû souffrir lui aussi de ne pas pouvoir te contacter.

Ginny me regarde fixement, une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux.

Franchement Hermione tu me fais rire ! Tu es là en train d'essayer de le défendre alors que depuis son retour tu refuses catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Tu as le même comportement que moi et tu te permets de me donner des conseils !

Je reste sans voix. Elle a totalement raison. Je lui demande de laisser Harry s'expliquer pour tenter de comprendre ses choix et pourtant je suis la première à ne pas vouloir lui parler.

Je ne peux être d'une grande aide à Ginny si je suis incapable d'appliquer les conseils que je lui donne. Je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que Ron a eu envers moi. Il m'a demandé de parler à sa sœur et je lui fais un sermon moralisateur.

Tu as raison Ginny. Personne n'a le droit de te juger, ne peut comprendre ce que tu traverses. Rien ne t'oblige à parler à Harry maintenant.

Elle me tourne le dos et ne répond pas. Visiblement je l'importune. Sans un mot, je sors de la cabane, dépitée. C'est un véritable fiasco, je n'ai pas su lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Je me trouve pitoyable. Je fais du mal aux gens qui m'entourent. Incapable de montrer à Ron à quel point il compte pour moi alors qu'il est l'homme que j'aime. Je n'ai pas su écouter Ginny alors qu'elle est une amie très chère.

Il est plus que temps que je me ressaisisse, que je redevienne la personne calme et pondérée que j'ai su être autrefois.

Je rentre dans le Terrier comme une tornade. Ron sursaute venant aussitôt à ma rencontre.

Tout s'est bien passé ?

Je ne le laisse pas aller plus loin. Un sentiment d'urgence m'anime. J'ai l'impression que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il faut que je fasse ce qui est juste.

Où est Harry ?

Ron me dévisage les yeux ronds. Mon revirement soudain doit l'étonner.

Euh… dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, me précipitant déjà dans les escaliers, je gravis les marches quatre à quatre. Ron sur mes talons. Mes réactions contradictoires doivent sérieusement lui faire peur. Ou peut-être craint-il que je n'abatte encore mon poing dans la figure d'Harry.

Je pousse violemment la porte de la chambre de Ron. Comme toujours cette profusion de couleurs orangées m'agresse les pupilles mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Celui qui fut mon ami le plus cher est assis sur un petit lit de camp. Il tient dans ses mains un cadre avec une photo de nous trois en deuxième année.

Je respire profondément plusieurs fois pour retrouver mon calme avant de me saisir d'une chaise traînant dans un coin et de m'asseoir face à lui.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Il soutient l'accusation muette de mes yeux sans ciller attendant la suite, le visage interrogatif.

Allons-y Harry. Je suis prête à écouter ton histoire.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir foule en délire ( quoi on a le droit de rêver non???) Voila le quatriéme chapitre de notre histoire avec un peu de retard hélas mais la vie a ses impératifs. Nous tenons a remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissés d'adorables reviews avec un mention spéciale a Myym lectrice fidéle et aussi a Yek pour son Mp adorable.

C'est moi la plupart du temps qui répond aux reviews mais Mirandae a lu chacune d'entres elles et vous remercie a tous.

Un Enorme merci a ma béta Master Ices Eyes.

Bonne lecture.

Le réveil est un peu dur ce matin, je n'ai dormi que deux heures. La nuit a été longue mais mon travail m'attend au Ministère et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard. Un regard vers Harry achève de me réveiller totalement. Le lit de camp que lui a installé Maman est vieux et un peu petit, je vois les pieds de mon meilleur ami dépasser des draps mais c'est celui dans lequel Harry a toujours dormi quand il venait chez nous et lorsque nous nous sommes couchés, il m'a confié que ça lui convenait parfaitement : c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit, si on peut appeler ainsi ce sommier miteux…

Après une bonne douche, je descends à la cuisine. Toute la maisonnée est encore endormie. Papa ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et j'ai sermonné ma mère pour qu'elle dorme un peu ce matin. Je lui ai assuré qu'Hermione et moi, on saurait faire cuire nos œufs tout seul. Hermione. Elle est déjà assise à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de café. Visiblement, elle n'a rien pris d'autre pour son petit déjeuner. Elle est plongée dans un exemplaire de la Gazette. En première page, j'aperçois un cliché en noir et blanc du Manoir des Malefoy.

« - Trente personnes ! lance-t-elle sans même lever un regard vers moi. Ils étaient trente au Manoir hier soir. Malefoy père explique qu'il avait organisé « une petite soirée avec des intimes ». Tu parles ! Ce devait encore être une de leur réunion de mangemorts…

Elle referme le journal avec rage et le pose sur la table avant de me regarder.

« - Vous n'êtes partis qu'à dix, Ron, vous auriez pu tous vous faire tuer !

- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé alors ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui est déjà passé. dis-je d'un ton détaché avant de me baisser pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Le contact de sa peau si douce me brûle les lèvres et je ferme les yeux, m'attardant juste un peu pour humer son parfum.

- Bonjour Princesse… »

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur alors que la marmotte que tu es n'a dormi que deux heures ? »

J'attrape une poêle et entreprends de faire cuire des œufs.

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir… peut-être le fait que mon meilleur ami soit vivant. Ah ! Et puis aussi le fait que mon autre meilleure amie ait accepté de l'écouter.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne lui en voulais plus pour autant. »

Je la regarde, elle a ce petit air buté, le même que celui qu'elle arborait quand elle refusait que je copie sur elle au temps de Poudlard, le même qui, depuis toujours, n'engendre qu'une seule réponse chez moi : l'énervement. Je tente de me maîtriser tout de même en ne répondant rien, préférant me concentrer sur la cuisson de mes œufs. Mes gestes sont un peu brusques et Hermione a bien dû sentir la tension monter d'un cran mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire. Le bruit de papier froissé derrière mon dos m'indique qu'elle a recommencé la lecture de la Gazette.

Je sais qu'elle a mal, chaque jour, chaque nuit, qu'elle culpabilise d'être toujours en vie alors que des milliers de ses semblables n'ont pas eu cette chance mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit responsable de cette misère. Après tout, il est comme nous tous, il cherche une solution pour que nous puissions nous en sortir. Il aurait pu réellement nous abandonner, quitter le pays et vivre en sécurité loin de toutes ces horreurs. Au lieu de cela, il est resté et a cherché un moyen de nous aider. Alors vraiment, je ne comprends pas qu'Hermione ne puisse pas avancer un peu dans son raisonnement.

Je pose une assiette remplie d'œufs et d'une tranche de bacon devant elle et m'assois de l'autre côté de la table pour manger la mienne.

« - C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim…murmure-t-elle, continuant à lire son foutu journal.

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi et ne me dis pas que le bagel que tu as consenti à avaler hier soir constituait un repas digne de ce nom ! »

Mon ton est suffisamment autoritaire pour la faire sortir de sa lecture.

« - Est-ce que je me trompe ou ta colère ne vient pas d'un stupide bagel ?

- Combien de temps penses-tu faire la tête à Harry ? »

Elle semble blessée par ma question.

« - Je pensais que tu essayerais au moins de me comprendre avant de te ranger à ses côtés.

- Il n'y a pas de « côtés » Hermione ! Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et je n'ai pas envie de faire partie d'un camp, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

- Ah bon ? s'écrie-t-elle. Pourtant tu réagis exactement comme un enfant ! Tu places tous tes espoirs dans son retour comme s'il était la solution à tous nos problèmes ! Ce n'est pas superman!

Qui ça ? Je déteste quand elle fait allusion à des moldus que je ne connais pas mais je décide de ne pas relever et je continue d'hurler.

C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que nous avons une vraie dispute.

« - Je ne place pas TOUS mes espoirs en Harry ! C'est juste que pour une fois, on a une longueur d'avance sur Voldemort ! On sait quelque chose qu'il ignore et c'est comme même plutôt encourageant !

- Et moi ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que les actes d'Harry ne valent pas plus que les tiens ! Ce que vous avez fait hier soir avec l'Ordre n'est pas négligeable et ça vaut mieux que de se cacher pendant deux ans !

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'a pas fait que se cacher ! Et puis il a besoin de nous, Hermione ! Il a été seul durant…

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis seule ! »

Un silence glacé se répand dans la cuisine. C'est comme si Hermione m'avait griffé le cœur. Je le sens se serrer dans ma poitrine et une profonde tristesse m'envahit. Seule ? Ma famille entière l'a accueillie à bras ouverts et elle se croit seule ? Et moi ? Est-ce que je compte si peu à ses yeux qu'elle ne se souvienne même pas que j'ai été là, pour l'accompagner ?

« - Passe une bonne journée. »

C'est la seule phrase qui me vient à l'esprit à cet instant. Je me demande bien comment j'ai réussi à l'articuler aussi calmement. J'ignore quel sentiment l'emporte entre la colère et la tristesse mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne d'Hermione très vite, la blessure qui me sert le cœur est un peu trop douloureuse pour que je supporte son regard une seconde de plus

*******

Je le regarde partir le cœur lourd. Je sais que ce que je viens de lui dire l'a blessé et la culpabilité m'envahit. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à regretter certaines de mes paroles.

Je pense sincèrement qu'il est stupide de placer tous nos espoirs en Harry alors qu'il a prouvé il y a deux ans que même lui n'était pas infaillible. Certes, son retour est une bonne nouvelle, les renseignements qu'il a pu recueillir nous seront d'une grande utilité. Il est évident que le fait que Voldemort ignore tout de son retour est un atout de poids.

Pourtant, il m'est insupportable de voir à quel point Ron dévalorise chacune des actions courageuses qu'il a accomplies. J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps de Poudlard, où Ron était persuadé qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter.

Eternellement dans l'ombre du Survivant.

Déjà à cette époque, j'avais du mal à supporter la souffrance que cela lui infligeait. Je détestais sa passivité, son manque de confiance en lui qui l'empêchait de voir la personne formidable qu'il est. Son manque d'initiative simplement parce qu'il restait convaincu que Harry ferait toujours mieux que lui.

Je pensais que son entrée dans l'Ordre, son statut d'espion et les nombreuses personnes qu'il a sauvées des griffes du Ministère, lui auraient enfin permis de mesurer sa valeur, mais il n'en est rien.

Harry est de retour et Ron redevient le petit garçon peu sûr de lui qu'il était. Ce qui me fait sortir de mes gonds c'est que personne ne le contredit ! Parce qu'à cet instant la confiance de sa famille serait la bienvenue, et comme toujours ils ne se manifestent pas.

J'enrage. Je beurre si fort ma tartine qu'elle explose entre mes doigts. Furieusement je lance le couteau sur la table.

C'est puéril de faire ça mais ça soulage tout de même. Je suis persuadée qu'Harry ne s'est pas manifesté à cause de cela, de cette confiance aveugle et crédule que lui vouent les gens, l'Ordre compris. Il a toujours porté ce poids sur ses épaules. C'était sans doute plus simple de disparaître, de cesser d'être l'espoir de notre monde pour pouvoir réellement le sauver.

Il m'excède tous les deux. Harry qui refuse d'être considéré comme l'icône qu'il est malgré tout et Ron qui souhaite ardemment la reconnaissance et qui ne sait pas la voir quand on la lui offre.

Je regarde l'horloge et soupire bruyamment. Je vais devoir partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. En temps normal, je transplane avec Ron mais il est parti sans moi, je vais donc y aller à pied.

En espérant que ça calmera mes nerfs rudement mis à l'épreuve par l'émotion et le manque de sommeil.

Dehors, le froid est mordant mais ça me fait du bien, ça réveille mon corps engourdi. Je flâne un peu dans les rues du Londres moldu, j'aimais beaucoup m'y promener avant mais désormais j'en ai peu l'occasion.

J'emprunte la porte de service du Ministère. Les employés que je croise dans les couloirs me regardent avec dédain et écœurement. Je n'y prête pas attention et continue mon avancée.

En passant devant le bureau de Ron, je constate que sa porte est close. Il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de me parler ce matin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir triste. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé, encore moins maintenant. Peut-être que j'ai été trop dure avec lui. Je commence à me demander si un jour nous serons capables de communiquer lui et moi.

Ma journée est longue et pénible. La personne qui m'aide aujourd'hui dans mon travail semble réellement s'intéresser à ce que je fais. Elle met du cœur à l'ouvrage et progresse rapidement.

Progressivement l'angoisse m'envahit. Serait-il possible que cette fois-ci le Ministère se soit lassé de moi ? Ce stagiaire est compétent, c'est sans doute la première fois que ça arrive. Plus la journée avance, plus le doute n'est plus permis. Personne n'est venu me voir, ni Ron, ni Malefoy.

L'heure est venue de partir. Je ne m'attarde pas. Tremblante, je réunis rapidement mes affaires. Je lève les yeux vers la porte, m'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir une escouade d'aurors chargés de me conduire vers ma dernière demeure.

Je sors précipitamment du bureau en claquant la porte. Je vois Ron adossé au mur, aussitôt qu'il me voit, il se dirige vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

« - Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais t'attendre encore un bon moment, connaissant ton addiction pour les heures supplémentaires. »

Je ne réponds pas regardant autour de moi frénétiquement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi peu en sécurité qu'à cet instant.

« - Hermione ça va ? Ecoute, je suis venu pour te parler. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin et je pense que nous devrions en discuter. »

Je lui agrippe le bras. La panique m'inonde, je ne suis pas loin de faire une crise d'angoisse très violente.

« - Je t'en prie Ron, partons d'ici tout de suite ! »

Le ton de ma voix a dû l'alarmer, il relève la tête et sonde le couloir, tentant de détecter une quelconque menace.

« - Mione que t'arrive-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

En quelques mots et à voix basse, je lui explique ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui et la crainte qui m'a saisie. Son regard se durcit.

« - Je me trompe peut-être Ron. Mais je préférerais que nous partions maintenant. »

Sans un mot, il me prend la main, m'entraînant dans le dédale de couloirs sombres. Nous courons presque jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, attirant le regard des gens au passage.

Après avoir disparu dans un pop sonore, nous atterrissons dans la cuisine du Terrier. Ron me lâche aussitôt avant de s'asseoir, le visage tourmenté.

Je ne dis pas un mot. Je regrette presque de l'avoir alarmé, la peur panique qui m'étouffait au Ministère décroit peu à peu. L'ambiance chaleureuse du Terrier me réconforte, la présence de Ron me rassure, je peux à nouveau respirer normalement.

« - Je ne veux plus que tu retournes là bas. »

Il se tourne vers moi, le regard déterminé, mais je peux percevoir une lueur de peur au fond de ses prunelles bleues.

« - Ron c'est impossible ! Je ne suis même pas certaine de ce que j'avance ! »

Il se lève brusquement, repoussant sa chaise avec violence.

« - Et alors ?! Tu préfères y retourner et vérifier si ta théorie est juste ? Il est hors de question que tu remettes un pied au Ministère !

- C'est stupide. Je suis tout autant en danger si je n'y retourne pas, ils chercheront à savoir pourquoi je ne viens pas. Ils savent que j'habite ici. S'ils décident de venir voir c'est toute ta famille et l'Ordre que nous mettrons en danger. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque ! »

Ron soupire fortement se massant lentement les tempes, comme si une violente migraine l'assaillait soudainement.

« - Hermione est-ce que, pour une fois, une seule et misérable fois, tu pourrais m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis. »

Il semble désabusé, comme un professeur face à un élève récalcitrant. Il a tort et il le sait. Il n'est pas sans savoir que ce serait une catastrophe si Voldemort venait à découvrir que le Terrier est en fait le QG de l'Ordre.

« - Ron écoute, je pense que tu perds ton calme ce qui t'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

- Je perds mon calme ??!! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Je te rappelle que tu étais au bord de l'hystérie il y a dix minutes. Hermione bon sang ! Je suis Auror. Je sais ce que je fais !

- Justement tu es Auror ! Tu sais donc que parfois un sacrifice est nécessaire pour sauver le plus grand nombre. »

Cette fois-ci je pense que je l'ai poussé à bout. Il se précipite sur moi le visage rouge de rage, saisissant mes épaules, il me secoue fermement :

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu penses que je pourrais vraiment laisser faire une chose pareille ?

- Ron… je… »

Un toussotement discret m'interrompt dans ma tirade. A la porte de la cuisine, Remus nous regarde avec circonspection.

« - Excusez-moi. Je dérange ?

Je jette un regard noir à Ron, me dégageant de son étreinte.

« - Pas du tout Remus, nous avions terminé.

- Peux-tu venir dans le salon Hermione ? Malefoy souhaite te parler. Il semble surexcité. »

Je me dirige prestement vers le salon. Soulagée d'échapper pour un instant à cette conversation qui contrairement à ce que je disais n'est absolument pas terminée. Je suis convaincue que Ron n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Malefoy se précipite vers moi, le visage rayonnant. La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que peut-être les choses ont un peu avancé avec Charly. Ce serait la seule bonne nouvelle de ma journée.

« - Granger dis-moi, qui admires-tu le plus au monde ? »

Sa question me laisse sans voix. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Du coup, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

Il ne me laisse pas répondre, j'ouvre à peine la bouche qu'il lève la main pour me faire taire.

« - Laisse tomber dans quelques secondes ça sera moi !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ces pseudo-énigmes dont il est si friand. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si possible alors que sa main passe sous sa cape et que je le vois sortir…

« - Merlin Malefoy… Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise : ma baguette l. Voilà ce que Malefoy vient de sortir de sa cape. Sans un mot, il me la tend. J'ai presque peur de la prendre, comme si elle allait se réduire en poussière, comme un rêve trop réel.

Précautionneusement presque avec révérence, je m'en saisie. Aussitôt, un fourmillement agréable se propage le long de mon corps. J'ai la sensation délicieuse de retrouver une partie de moi-même, d'être à nouveau complète.

Je suis propulsée des années en arrière, dans la boutique d'Ollivander où toute jeune gamine pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai senti cette impression grisante de pouvoir m'habiter.

« - Malefoy je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Eh bien je pense que « désormais je vénérerai le sol que tu foules » serait suffisant. »

J'éclate de rire et je lui saute au cou. Je le sens se raidir, puis il se détend et me serre à son tour.

Je reste ainsi un moment accrochée à lui, entre le rire et les larmes. Il chuchote à mon oreille :

« - Je pense que tu devrais me lâcher maintenant sinon tout le monde va penser que nous avons une liaison et ça n'arrangera pas tes affaires, ni les miennes si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Hilare, je lui plaque un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de lui glisser un « merci » et de le libérer de mon étreinte.

« - Bon Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as retrouvé ta baguette que tu dois t'en servir à tort et à travers. Je ne sais dans quelle mesure elle peut être surveillée.

- Je ferai attention promis. »

Je me tourne enfin vers les autres qui me regardent avec le sourire. D'un mouvement que j'espère gracieux, je fais apparaître un bouquet de rose sur la table. Puis je me tourne vers Malefoy, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, il secoue la tête en soupirant.

Je vois Charlie se diriger vers lui en souriant, manifestement admiratif.

« - Félicitation Draco. C'est un très beau geste que tu viens de faire !

- Oh ce n'est rien. Je veux dire, l'occasion s'est présentée… »

Il a bégayé ces quelques mots rougissant comme une demoiselle. Puis, s'apercevant de la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux du dresseur de dragon, il se redresse et reprend l'attitude conquérante dont il est coutumier.

« - C'est l'avantage d'être infiltré de façon efficace au Ministère. On a accès à beaucoup de choses confidentielles. »

J'étouffe un rire et détourne le regard leur laissant un peu d'intimité. En les voyant ainsi minauder, je me demande si nous avons tous l'air aussi ridicule lorsque nous flirtons.

Instinctivement, mes yeux se tournent vers la seule personne avec laquelle je n'ai jamais badiné et bien plus encore.

L'allégresse qui m'habite depuis quelques minutes s'évapore instantanément quand mon regard se pose sur lui.

Assis sur le canapé, pâle, le visage tourmenté, il semble à la fois en colère et désemparé. Lui aussi a dû passer une journée atroce, je sais que, comme moi, il a horreur qu'on se dispute. De plus, j'ai certainement amplifié son malaise en lui faisant part de mes craintes concernant les intentions du Ministère à mon égard.

Lentement, il se lève et en silence, prend la direction des escaliers. Je m'apprête à lui emboîter le pas quand une main douce mais ferme se pose sur mon épaule. Harry.

« - Laisse, je vais y aller. »

Je le regarde disparaître dans le couloir. Espérant que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il soulage Ron du fardeau que je lui impose trop souvent.

*******

Elle a récupéré sa baguette. Elle a récupéré sa baguette…

Ces mots résonnent en moi comme une litanie. Comme si Hermione ne risquait déjà pas suffisamment sa vie par le simple fait d'exister. Comme si le Ministère n'avait déjà pas assez de raisons de s'en prendre à elle ! Cet après-midi elle m'annonce qu'ils auraient peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer dans son travail et ce soir, elle leur offre un motif d'arrestation. Si jamais on découvre ça…

Bon sang, elle a récupéré sa baguette. Elle va vouloir s'en servir. Aider les autres, devenir active au sein de l'Ordre. Prendre des risques. Plus qu'elle n'en prend déjà et ce n'est pas peu dire…

Putain, elle a récupéré sa baguette ! Et Malefoy qui arrive avec son sourire stupide, fier de lui en plus, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'entraîne un peu plus vers la mort.

Je suis en train de la perdre…

Je secoue la tête, tentant de m'éclaircir les idées. Il y a sûrement un côté positif à ce bordel. Après tout, Hermione n'est plus sans défense désormais, c'est plutôt une bonne chose et puis ce soir, elle a regagné une partie d'elle-même. Le geste de Malefoy l'a sûrement rendue plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été depuis bien longtemps.

C'est peut-être cela, finalement, qui me fait le plus mal : ce bonheur, ce n'est pas moi qui en suis la cause.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est Harry qui pénètre dans la cuisine où je me suis réfugié.

« - Décidément, Malefoy n'a pas changé ! Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer ! lance-t-il d'un ton qui se veut amusé. »

Je lève les yeux vers mon meilleur ami et son sourire s'efface aussitôt.

« - Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas vraiment drôle…admet-il en prenant appui sur un meuble de cuisine.

- Elle a récupéré sa baguette, Harry. »

Je suis incapable de trouver d'autres mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens à cet instant mais il n'y a rien à ajouter et je crois qu'Harry comprend. Je me rends compte que ma voix est remplie de tristesse et je baisse la tête, un peu gêné.

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour Hermione. Elle est intelligente, elle saura gérer cette situation et ne pas utiliser sa baguette à torts et à travers…

- …En faisant apparaître des bouquets de roses à tout bout de champ ? je coupe, en colère. Si elle continue elle va se faire pincer par le Ministère !

- Elle pourra aussi se défendre si jamais elle en a besoin et tu sais très bien que c'est une éventualité à ne pas négliger.

- Je sais…

- Si jamais ils débarquent dans son bureau, elle pourra transplaner et s'enfuir sans problème…

- Je sais ! je m'écris en le foudroyant du regard, l'intimant ainsi de se taire. »

Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il m'expose toutes les situations où Hermione pourrait avoir besoin de sa baguette. Je les connais déjà toutes par cœur pour les avoir énumérées lors des nuits où l'angoisse était trop importante pour trouver le sommeil.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? demande-t-il, calmement. »

Je baisse de nouveau la tête. Je sens le regard d'Harry peser sur moi mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne peut comprendre la situation dans laquelle Hermione et moi nous nous sommes embourbés. Cette relation d'amants-amis qui peut me transporter vers les cimes de l'euphorie pour me plonger ensuite dans le plus profond désespoir.

« -Tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble… commence-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Ma gorge est comme asséchée et ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« - Et pourtant je vous ai vus hier…dans la cuisine… »

Mon cœur rate un battement à cette annonce. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais je ne trouve rien à répondre et mon silence est la meilleure des confessions.

Harry pousse un profond soupir.

« - Oh Ron… souffle-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ?

- C'est… très… compliqué…

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin, comment peux-tu espérer arriver à avoir une relation correcte avec Hermione si vous n'éclaircissez pas un peu les choses entre vous ?

Ses paroles trouvent un écho en moi. Depuis le début je sais que ce qui se passe entre Hermione et moi n'est pas sain mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de stopper tout ça.

« - Elle va mal Ron. C'est flagrant ! Est-ce que tu penses que tu l'aides vraiment ? »

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en des centaines de fêlures, comme une vitre qui aurait reçu une pierre. Mon meilleur ami pense que je n'aide pas Hermione. La vague de culpabilité que je tentais de garder enfouie me submerge : je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui profite du mal-être de son amie.

« - Si tu l'aimes, et je sais que tu l'aimes, tu dois arrêter ça. conclut Harry sur un ton toujours aussi calme. »

Je lève la tête pour croiser son regard, enfin. Il m'observe le visage impassible. Il ne s'est pas mis en colère, n'a pas une seule fois monter le ton de sa voix pour me parler. Je me rends compte qu'en deux ans, mon ami a gagné en sagesse, il est plus sûr de lui que je ne le serai jamais.

« - Tu as raison. parviens-je à articuler au bout d'un long moment. »

Je n'ai pourtant aucune envie qu'il ait raison.

*****

Assise sur mon lit, je caresse tendrement ma baguette. L'euphorie du moment retombée, je prends conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

Je suis à nouveau un membre actif de l'Ordre. J'ai la sensation exaltante de reprendre enfin le contrôle de ma vie. L'idée de pouvoir me rendre enfin utile dans cette guerre que nous menons contre la Tyrannie me comble de bonheur.

Terminées les soirées interminables à attendre le retour de mes amis. Finies toutes ces heures à me ronger les sangs pour Ron. Désormais, je pourrais combattre à ses côtés, le protéger si nécessaire.

Je n'aurais plus cette impression désagréable d'être un poids bien trop encombrant pour lui. Dorénavant, nous serons partenaires, il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour moi, je suis à même de me défendre à présent.

On frappe légèrement à ma porte. Je vois le visage de Tonks se glisser dans l'entrebâillement.

« - La réunion va bientôt commencer. Kingsley vient d'arriver.

- Bien je descends tout de suite. »

Elle me regarde un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours ma baguette à la main. Inconsciemment j'ai du mal à m'en séparer comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

« - Je suis contente que tu aies enfin retrouvé ta baguette Hermione.

Je lui souris. Un sourire franc et sincère comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps.

- Merci Tonks. »

Je ne peux pas dire beaucoup plus. J'ai l'impression de me confondre en remerciements depuis le début de la soirée. Mais que puis-je dire d'autre ? Parfois les mots sont inutiles, en l'occurrence ils m'abandonnent lâchement. Je ne peux que répéter ces mots creux encore et encore.

Elle referme la porte doucement. Je regarde une dernière fois ma baguette avant de la cacher soigneusement sous mon oreiller. Inutile de la garder sur moi en permanence. De plus, Malefoy a raison. Je ne sais pas à quel point elle peut être surveillée autant éviter d'attirer des problèmes à tout le monde.

J'ai appris à vivre sans. Je continuerai à fonctionner sans la magie, je ne m'en servirai que pour me défendre si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Je rejoins les autres dans le salon. Kingsley est assis dans un fauteuil. Devant lui une tasse de thé et une tranche de pudding trônent sur un petit guéridon. Sans aucun doute l'œuvre de Molly.

Les membres de l'Ordre risquent leur vie chaque jour. Mais une chose est sûre aucun d'entre nous ne pourra mourir de faim.

Sur un canapé, je vois Charly et Malefoy plongés dans une conversation animée. Je prends place à côté d'eux, écoutant avec discrétion leur discussion. Je retiens difficilement un rire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Malefoy puisse être un jour aussi passionné par les habitudes alimentaires des Norvégiens à crête.

Ron est assis en face de moi. Son visage est encore plus torturé que tout à l'heure. Visiblement, sa conversation avec Harry ne l'a pas apaisé. Bien au contraire. Il plonge soudainement son regard dans le mien et je peux y voir une multitude d'émotions s'entrechoquer dans ses yeux rendus plus sombres par l'inquiétude.

Je me fais la promesse d'aller lui parler dès que la réunion prendra fin. Nous avons réellement besoin de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux. Je ne supporte pas de le savoir malheureux et même si je sais qu'il en a horreur j'ai bien l'intention d'insister pour savoir ce qui le tourmente tant.

Kingsley se racle discrètement la gorge. Aussitôt tout le monde se tait. La réunion peut commencer.

« - Bonsoir à tous. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous donner des nouvelles de Kira et de sa fille. Elles sont désormais en totale sécurité. La petite se porte bien et s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie. On peut donc dire que cette mission est une réussite ! »

Des murmures approbateurs accompagnent cette déclaration. Même Ron, pourtant si sombre, esquisse un sourire. Après tout, il a participé au sauvetage de ces malheureuses, il a le droit d'être fier. Je lui fais un petit sourire, je suis si fière de lui, mais il détourne le regard sans prendre la peine de me le rendre. Troublée, je fronce les sourcils, se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore fâché contre moi ?

Kingsley reprend la parole. Je tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur la réunion mais je suis perturbée par le comportement de Ron. Je ne cesse de lui jeter de petit coup d'œil furtif, mais rien ne transparaît sur son visage étonnamment dur et froid.

« - Comme vous le savez certainement, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Miss Granger a enfin pu récupérer sa baguette. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour elle mais également pour nous car nous pouvons désormais compter un membre actif de plus.

- Le fait que ce soit une sorcière aussi intelligente qu'Hermione n'est pas négligeable ! »

Je me tourne vers Charly le visage rayonnant. Je suis flattée qu'il puisse penser que je peux être un atout de poids. Tout le monde acquiesce avec le sourire. Tout le monde sauf Ron. Le visage blême et les poings serrés, il semble en proie à un douloureux combat intérieur. A cet instant, je serais prête à rendre ma baguette pour savoir ce qui le rend si malheureux.

Je déteste le voir triste. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas de le voir tourmenté de la sorte. Je brûle d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, d'embrasser son visage jusqu'à ce que ses traits perdent cette raideur due à l'inquiétude.

Bien sûr, je ne peux pas. Nous sommes entourés de monde. A cet instant je regrette sincèrement que notre relation soit si compliquée. Si nous étions un vrai couple, je serais près de lui en ce moment. Je pourrais le réconforter en lui tenant la main, ou en caressant ses cheveux en bataille.

Au lieu de cela, je suis impuissante. Loin de lui alors qu'il se perd dans un monde dont je ne possède pas la clef.

« - Bien grâce aux informations qu'a pu nous donner Harry nous savons où trouver un élément qui, au dire de Mr Potter serait indispensable à la destruction de Voldemort. Celui-ci a été dissimulé dans le coffre d'une banque Moldu. Ce qui est très intelligent de la part de Voldemort car bien sûr personne ne pourrait penser qu'il puisse cacher une chose aussi précieuse chez les moldus qu'il méprise tant. »

C'est un fait Voldemort dans sa mégalomanie est quelqu'un de brillant. Parfois, je dois bien l'avouer j'éprouve une admiration morbide envers lui. En dépit de tout, il reste un sorcier puissant qui a repoussé les limites de la magie. Parfois je me demande comment chacun d'entre nous pourrait réagir si un tel pouvoir était à portée de main. Aurions-nous la force de résister à l'attrait de la toute puissance, à la connaissance.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Kingsley reprend la parole :

« - Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit. Harry affirme qu'il ne peut pas nous en dire plus. C'est une évidence que nous devons le récupérer. Cela nous donnera une sacrée longueur d'avance. C'est pour cela que je pense que Miss Granger serait toute indiquée pour cette mission.

Je lève la tête si brusquement que j'entends mes cervicales craquer. J'ai beau avoir ma baguette à nouveau, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on m'envoie en mission aussi rapidement.

Pourtant Kingsley me fixe imperturbable. Visiblement, il attend une réponse. Je m'apprête à la lui donner quand Ron prend soudainement la parole :

« - Pourquoi elle ? »

Son ton est froid. Son visage dur. Il n'apprécie pas que cette mission me soit confiée.

« - Eh bien comme je l'ai dit ce dont nous avons besoin se trouve dans une banque Moldue. Celles-ci fonctionnent très différemment de nos banques sorcières. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire remarquer parce que nous ne savons pas nous repérer. Miss Granger connaît bien le monde Moldu pour y avoir passé son enfance. Elle me semble toute indiquée pour mener cette mission à bien. »

Il a raison. C'est une mission difficile, délicate. Connaître le terrain est un atout de poids.

« - C'est ridicule !!! »

Ron semble au bord de l'explosion. Rouge de colère, il s'est levé les poings serrés. Harry tente tant bien que mal de le calmer.

« - Ron voyons calme-toi vieux. »

En vain.

« - Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à me souvenir que justement Hermione est une Moldue ??!! Donc bien plus en danger que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'elle est de nouveau en possession de sa baguette ! Et rien ne nous confirme qu'ils ne le savent pas déjà. »

La situation dégénère. Ron n'est plus maître de lui, tout en parlant, il s'approche dangereusement de Kingsley. Cette fois-ci c'est Tonks qui tente de le modérer. Elle y arrivera peut-être, ils font souvent équipe sur les missions.

« - Ron, écoute. Tu sais bien que le Terrier est entouré de protections magiques puissantes. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui se passe ici. Tu le sais bien. »

Elle pose une mais sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Mais rien ne semble vouloir apaiser sa colère.

« - Admettons qu'ici elle soit protégée. Et encore que je n'en suis pas sûr, le Ministère possède des armes que nous ne soupçonnons certainement pas, je pense d'ailleurs que Malefoy ne me contredira pas. »

A ces mots, il pose son regard sur Malefoy qui semble gêné d'être ainsi pris à partie.

« - Hum… je ne sais pas. Mais enfin, oui il n'a pas tort nous ne sommes pas au courant de tout. »

Ron semble satisfait de sa réponse.

« - Voilà. Donc en admettant qu'ici elle ne soit pas en danger. Dès qu'elle aura mis le pied dehors et qu'elle se servira de sa baguette elle sera immédiatement repérée. Bon sang vous avez une idée de qu'ils lui feront s'ils l'attrapent en pleine mission ?!»

Il est inquiet pour moi. J'en ressens une joie profonde, je ne lui suis pas aussi indifférente qu'il le laisse paraître.

« - Monsieur Weasley. Miss Granger ne sera dans l'obligation de se servir de sa baguette uniquement pour se défendre si justement elle est repérée pendant sa mission. A ce moment-là, le fait qu'elle soit ou non en possession de sa baguette sera sans importance puisque sa couverture sera tombée. »

Kingsley est d'une logique dans pareille. Il n'a pas l'intention d'écouter ce que Ron a à dire. Incontestablement, il s'impose comme notre chef et ne lui laisse pas voix au chapitre. Ron est de plus en plus rouge. Des vagues de colère froide émanent de lui. Il s'avance à nouveau vers lui et reprend la parole d'un ton étrangement calme.

« - Vous l'envoyez à l'abattoir. Vous le savez et vous vous en moquez. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire une chose pareille ! »

Il a parlé à voix basse. Son corps est tendu comme un arc. Je connais cette posture. Il ne faudra que quelques minutes pour que ses dernières barrières cèdent et qu'il balance son poing dans la figure de Kingsley.

Imperturbable celui-ci se lève à son tour, se plantant devant Ron.

« - Je pense que Miss Granger est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce qu'elle doit faire et pour se servir de sa baguette à bon escient. »

Immédiatement, je me revois faire apparaître le bouquet de rose. Je rosis instantanément à cette idée. Kingsley ne m'a pas vue faire cela. Penserait-il la même chose s'il le savait ?

« - Oui, à condition qu'elle ne s'en serve pas pour refaire la décoration du salon… »

De toute évidence, Ron lui n'a pas oublié. Je sens la colère monter en moi. J'aime quand il est protecteur mais là, il exagère. Je ne suis tout de même pas une incapable.

Et pendant ce temps, ces deux imbéciles se toisent et se tournent autour comme s'ils se disputaient la même proie. C'en est trop pour moi.

« - Ca suffit !! »

Je me lève à mon tour et les fusille du regard.

« - Ce serait aimable de votre part si vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Hermione laisse-moi régler ça !

- C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Je te rappelle que c'est à moi qu'on a proposé cette mission. C'est à moi de décider si je l'accepte, pas à toi ! »

Ce coup-ci, il m'énerve franchement. Il ne veut même pas me laisser parler alors que je suis la principale concernée.

« - Hermione. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'ils te feront s'ils t'attrapent ? Crois-tu qu'ils se contenteront de te tuer simplement ? Je ne peux pas accepter que tu coures un tel risque !

- Tu n'es pas mon père Ron ! Je suis une adulte. Tu n'as rien à dire concernant les décisions que je prends. Tu m'entends rien du tout ! »

Instinctivement, nos corps se sont rapprochés l'un de. Nos visages, tous deux déformés par la fureur, ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Hermione je ne veux pas que tu acceptes cette mission.

- Ce que tu veux ou pas je m'en fiche ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu es le seul ici qui voit un inconvénient au fait que j'ai enfin ma baguette ! »

J'ai conscience que mes nerfs à fleur de peau ne m'autorisent pas à aller plus loin. Je vais assurément dire des mots que je vais regretter par la suite. Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, ma fureur est trop grande je ne peux pas me contenir.

« - D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as jamais cherché à la récupérer ? Parce que finalement, tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ce que je participe à vos missions. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ron ? Tu as peur que je sois plus douée que toi c'est ça ? »

Je me rends compte que je vais trop loin à l'instant même où les mots sortent de ma bouche. Pourtant, il est trop tard. L'accusation que je viens de lancer flotte encore dans les airs. Comme si son écho se répercutait sur les murs de la pièce.

L'éclair de douleur qui traverse le regard de Ron me bouleverse. Il recule lentement, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous. Comme si je le répugnais. Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la pièce claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je reste plantée là, les bras ballants. La respiration haletante d'avoir trop crié je sens le regard des autres sur moi me brûlant le dos.

C'est Kingsley qui brise le silence qui s'est abattu sur la pièce.

« - Bon la réunion est terminée. Miss Granger, prenez le temps de réfléchir, nous ne sommes pas à un jour près. »

Tout le monde quitte le salon lentement. Sans un mot. Sauf Malefoy qui s'attarde.

« - Tu ne viens pas Draco ? »

C'est Charly qui l'interpelle du pas de la porte.

« - Oui j'arrive de suite. Laisse-moi deux minutes. »

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu Charly sort, fermant la porte calmement.

Malefoy me regarde longuement ne prononçant pas un mot. Sa façon de me dévisager me gêne profondément.

« - Quoi ?! »

Je suis agressive mais je n'ai franchement pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain matin qu'il se décide à parler.

« - Ecoute Granger. Weasley ne pouvait pas trouver ta baguette. Je peux te garantir qu'il l'a cherchée de nombreuses fois. Vois-tu la salle où sont conservées les baguettes. Eh bien on ne peut la trouver que si on sait qu'elle existe tu vois ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je sens déjà la honte m'envahir.

« - Il n'a jamais connu l'existence d'une telle pièce. Le Ministère ne lui fait pas suffisamment confiance. »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me sens si misérable d'avoir pu lui cracher de telles horreurs au visage. Ron est toujours là pour moi et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui en vouloir parce qu'il ne veut pas se réjouir du retour de ma baguette.

Malefoy s'avance vers moi, posant doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

« - Granger. Je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser. »

Je lui fais un signe de tête suivi d'un pathétique couinement pour montrer mon accord.

Ron doit certainement m'en vouloir à mort. Je l'ai blessé je le sais. Il mérite bien plus que des excuses de ma part mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir.

Abattue, je monte pesamment les escaliers m'apprêtant à regagner si ce n'est l'amour au moins l'amitié de l'homme que j'aime.

Je prends une grande respiration avant de frapper discrètement à la porte de sa chambre.

*********

Les murs tremblent lorsque je claque la porte de ma chambre dans laquelle je me suis réfugié mais malheureusement, la violence de mon geste ne calme en rien la fureur que je ressens. Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, haletant, bougonnant des phrases sans cohérence entre elles, repassant en revue chaque passage de notre dispute et y répondant, comme si Hermione se trouvait encore devant moi.

Un jour, ma mère m'a confié que j'étais indispensable à l'équilibre d'Hermione. Je n'avais pas répondu mais sa remarque m'avait emplie de fierté. C'était comme si j'étais enfin bon à quelque chose dans ce monde. Mais ce soir, Hermione a affirmé haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour prendre ses décisions. Elle a hurlé devant toute ma famille et une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre que je préférais ne pas lui rendre sa baguette et garder ainsi mon rôle de protecteur. Elle n'a pas seulement été dure. Je ne me sens pas seulement blessé mais aussi…Humilié.

Comment peut-elle me rabaisser de la sorte? Comment peut-elle imaginer une seule minute que je puisse la trahir à ce point ? Si j'avais connu le lieu où le Ministère garde les baguettes magiques subtilisées, j'aurais tout fait pour retrouver la sienne ! Je soupire, un peu honteux. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il y a des moments où je pense réellement qu'il est préférable qu'Hermione n'ait pas de baguette. D'une certaine façon, ça la protège. Mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque peur qu'elle soit meilleure que moi comme elle l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle puisse croire de telles stupidités ! Soudain, je m'immobilise au milieu de la pièce : elle va peut-être partir en mission. J'ai très peur tout à coup. Peur de la perdre vraiment.

Je ne doute pas qu'Hermione soit une grande sorcière mais j'ai vu tellement d'horreurs depuis deux ans que ça me répugne de l'imaginer au milieu de tout ça. Mon corps entier est secoué d'un frisson à cette pensée.

J'ai envie de cogner dans les murs, d'hurler. Je réalise alors que je suis furieux, parce que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour apaiser la tristesse et l'angoisse qui m'ont submergé depuis la réunion de l'Ordre.

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je sursaute littéralement lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Je devine déjà qui est-ce mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer un peu plus lorsque j'ouvre à Hermione.

« - Je suis désolée. souffle-t-elle. »

Pas autant que moi.

Une douleur envahit mes paumes et je réalise que j'ai serré les poings jusqu'à ce que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair. Je gratifie Hermione d'un regard si glacial qu'elle finit par baisser les yeux.

« - Dis quelque-chose, s'il te plaît. murmure-t-elle. »

Son ton est empli d'une tristesse qui réussit à m'atteindre mais je refuse de céder tout de suite. Cette fois-ci, elle est allée trop loin. Je marmonne :

« - Je vais prendre une douche.

- Je m'attendais à d'autres mots de ta part mais c'est un bon début… lance Hermione. »

Je sais qu'elle tente maladroitement d'abaisser la tension mais sa remarque a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est amusant ? Tu penses que j'ai envie de plaisanter là maintenant ? Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Je la pousse un peu pour me frayer un passage et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. L'eau qui glisse sur ma peau m'apaise lentement et je baisse la tête, cherchant à détendre ma nuque mais le rideau qui s'écarte brusquement me fait sursauter et le regard d'Hermione se vrille au mien quand elle pénètre sous la douche. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je me plaque dans un coin de la cabine, cachant ma virilité avec les mains dans un geste stupide (Hermione m'a vu nu des dizaines de fois !) mais réflexe.

« - Non mais tu es dingue ? m'écris-je.

- Non. J'essaye simplement de sauver quelques lambeaux de notre amitié. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Arrête d'être aussi théâtrale !

- Alors laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je suis allée beaucoup trop loin, je suis tellement désolée… »

Ses prunelles chocolat ne me quittent pas. Hermione est trempée, à présent : ses cheveux sont alourdis par l'eau, quelques gouttes se sont accrochées à ses cils et son tee-shirt colle à sa peau. Je pousse un long soupir. Ma colère est toujours un peu présente mais je ne peux m'empêcher l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« - Quand je pense que tu es sensée être la plus raisonnable de nous deux… »

Hermione garde un visage sérieux et les remords assombrissent son regard lorsqu'elle murmure :

« - Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je déteste ça… pardonne-moi… »

Ma main se pose sur sa joue doucement. Ca ne se voulait être qu'une simple caresse amicale mais Hermione fait un pas en avant et vient se coller à moi. Je sens son souffle caresser mon torse. L'eau de la douche continue de ruisseler dans un bruit presque tonitruant, la cabine s'emplit de vapeur.

Presque imperceptiblement, Hermione tourne la tête, juste assez pour que ses lèvres atteignent mon cou qu'elle embrasse doucement. Une fois. Puis deux. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais où tout cela va nous mener. Je ressens une habituelle culpabilité mais Hermione poursuit ses baisers et je ne peux retenir un soupir de plaisir lorsque je sens sa langue taquiner le lobe de mon oreille. J'essaie vaguement de résister :

« - Mione…

- Tais-toi. intime-t-elle. »

Nous ne parlons jamais dans ces moments-là. Parler nous ramènerait à la réalité et dans la réalité, deux amis ne font pas l'amour. Le silence qu'elle m'inflige lui permet de reprendre ses caresses. Ses petites mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres s'attaquent aux miennes. Les gestes sont un peu timides comme emprunts de retenues, elle sait que ma colère n'est pas loin. Mais quand sa bouche atteint mon torse puis mes tétons, je retiens à peine le gémissement rauque qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Brusquement, je la pousse contre le mur, l'incite à relever la tête et m'empare de ses lèvres avec fougue. Ma langue fouille sa bouche ardemment, mes mains caressent son dos et descendent jusqu'à ses fesses, passant la barrière de son jean, s'insinuant sous sa culotte, cherchant le contact avec sa peau. Elle soupire déjà, réagissant à la moindre de mes caresses et comme toujours, je suis surpris de posséder un tel pouvoir sur son corps. Très vite, le soutien-gorge d'Hermione est envoyé sans ménagement loin dans la pièce rejoignant son t-shirt, que je viens de lui ôter. Elle est trempée jusqu'aux os et une lueur de désir illumine son regard, cette image est très érotique et achève de me convaincre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser ses seins, si parfaits qu'ils semblent avoir été modelés pour mes mains. Un baiser juste là, au cœur de sa poitrine et Hermione réagit instinctivement en se collant un peu plus contre moi. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon corps telles deux lianes, ses bras s'accrochent à mon cou et sa tête roule sur le côté, se laissant aller au plaisir.

C'est là que tout s'arrête.

D'habitude, j'arrive à enfouir mon malaise au fin fond de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé mais là, une vague de culpabilité me submerge, plus puissante que toutes les autres et certains mots de Harry me reviennent en mémoire. Posant mes mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione je l'incite à relâcher la prise qu'elle a autour de mes hanches et quitte la cabine de douche. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer, de remettre mes émotions à l'envers dans le bon ordre et surtout, surtout, de me préparer à l'affrontement avec Hermione. Je sens son regard peser sur moi, je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. L'eau se tait, Hermione a dû l'arrêter et la salle de bain est à présent plongée dans un lourd silence amplifié par la chaleur vaporeuse qui l'a envahie. C'est lorsque j'attrape une serviette pour m'enrouler dedans que je l'entends enfin.

« - Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu me repousses, c'est ça ? »

Je me retourne pour la regarder, un peu surpris par son ton emprunt de tristesse. Je pensais qu'elle serait en colère mais je n'aurais pas cru que ma décision la blesserait de cette façon.

« - Quoi? Mais non... c'est juste que... je ne pense pas que ce que nous faisons soit très bien.

- Ce n'est pas bien??!!! J'avais plutôt le sentiment au contraire que ça nous faisait le plus grand bien ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dire le contraire jusqu'à présent. rugit-elle soudainement. »

Je ne crois pas vraiment en mes propres paroles alors je lui tourne le dos, tentant de trouver les mots justes, ceux qui la convaincront. Et qui me convaincront aussi, par la même occasion. Je me laisse le temps de me rhabiller pour réfléchir.

« -Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. On est des amis, rien de plus et deux amis ne font pas ce genre de trucs ! »

L'explication est simple. Et nulle. Mais c'est tout ce que je trouve et Hermione ne s'en contente pas. Elle me contourne pour me faire face. Ses sourcils se froncent et sa mâchoire se serre, elle est furieuse. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse et elle me repousse violemment en hurlant :

« - Tu veux que je te dise? Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ce qui est bon pour _Nous_ deux ! »

Elle me pousse de nouveau.

« - J'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi dans cette histoire !! »

Elle me pousse encore.

« - J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu estimes être le seul être raisonnable de Notre relation ! »

Je lui saisis les poignets, l'incitant ainsi à stopper ses coups. Elle se débat pour se dégager mais je la tiens fermement. Ses assauts ont fait remonter la rancœur que je nourris contre elle depuis la réunion de l'Ordre. C'est à mon tour de lui faire du mal. Je la relâche brusquement et elle chancelle. Je crache :

« - Quelle relation Hermione? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes exactement !

- Si tu ne sais ce que nous sommes Ron c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de te poser la question ! Tu as peur et c'est à moi que tu le fais payer ! »

Nous hurlons tous les deux à présent.

« - Je te fais payer? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Je suis toujours là pour toi, Hermione. Toujours ! Depuis deux ans, je ne t'ai jamais lâché. Mais regarde un peu où on en est aujourd'hui ! Il y a tellement de non-dits entre nous qu'on s'y perd!

- Justement Ron c'est le problème !!! Depuis deux ans tu me protèges parce que je suis faible et sans défense. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma baguette ce n'est plus le cas. C'est ça qui te dérange Ron? Tu peux supporter de vivre dans l'ombre de Harry mais pas que je sois ton égale?!

Je reste interdit quelques secondes, estomaqué. Il y a une minute encore, Hermione affirmait qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et là voilà pourtant affirmer une nouvelle fois que ses pouvoirs m'insupportent. Me connaît-elle si mal pour penser une telle chose ? Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je me sens blessé.

« - Où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi stupides ? Tu divagues complètement ! Arrête de traîner avec Malefoy, ses idées de Mangemort t'embrouillent le cerveau ! »

****

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, une rage dévastatrice monte en moi. Je la sens, puissante et impérieuse, sa brûlure parcoure mon corps à cet instant j'ai presque envie de le frapper.

Je ne supporte pas qu'il rejette la faute sur un autre, qu'il n'assume pas ses actes. Je ne veux plus qu'il se dérobe, qu'il me fuit comme à chaque fois.

« - Malefoy n'a rien à voir là dedans! Ne le mêle pas à tout ça. Je trouve simplement étrange que tu me repousses précisément le soir où je redeviens un membre actif de l'Ordre et que l'on me propose une mission que visiblement tu t'estimes plus capable d'accomplir. »

Le ton de ma voix est tellement acide, amer qu'il me brûle presque les lèvres lorsque je prononce ces mots. Je suis tellement lasse de cette situation, je voudrais qu'il me dise enfin ce qu'il ressent au lieu de me rejeter sous le couvert d'une morale hypocrite. Sa surprotection m'insupporte, je veux juste qu'il m'aime, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me chuchote ces mots que depuis si longtemps il me murmure dans mes rêves.

Un mot de toi Ron. Un simple mot et je refuserais toutes les missions du monde pour rester dans le refuge de tes bras pour toujours.

« -Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu penses, vas-y. Va te faire tuer. De toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ici puisque je te repousse. »

Il a le ton d'un gamin boudeur et vexé mais je vois la douleur, la peur dans ses yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'il tremble à ce point pour moi ? Que sa terreur le pousse à la déraison au point de chercher à me repousser pour ne plus être confronter à ce sentiment d'impuissance ? Le même qui depuis des mois me rend folle. Connaît-il les mêmes tourments que moi ?

« - C'est ça que tu penses ?! Que je vais me faire tuer ? Tu ne peux pas envisager que je réussisse cette mission ? »

Je t'en prie dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça ! Retiens-moi, parle-moi, embrasse-moi. Hurle-moi de rester, de ne pas y aller ! Montre-moi que je suis importante à tes yeux, que tu as confiance en moi mais que tes craintes sont les plus fortes.

« - Je dis simplement que des membres de l'Ordre autrement plus qualifiés se sont fait prendre. Et toi... Toi tu n'as participé à aucune mission depuis longtemps. Le risque que tu échoues est grand. Alors au lieu de te vexer, tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort ! »

La sentence tombe. C'est un couperet glacial qui tranche sans appel les dernières bribes d'espoirs auxquelles je me raccrochais. Ainsi, il a peur que j'échoue simplement, que cette mission ne soit pas bien accomplie par mes soins.

Ce n'est pas à cause d' un trop plein d'amour qu'il n'ose pas exprimer qu'il agit de la sorte. Face à moi, j'ai un Auror qui me parle. Un membre de l'Ordre, un Soldat, pas l'homme pour lequel je pourrais mourir. Un stratège qui ne me considère pas comme la plus apte à accomplir cette tâche délicate.

Les émotions qui me traversent sont tellement puissantes que je les sens se heurter les unes aux autres dans mon corps. Je manque de vaciller sous la puissance de la douleur mais encore une fois ma fierté est plus forte que le reste. Mon orgueil meurtri ne supporte pas qu'il ait si peu confiance en moi. Je me raccroche à lui comme a une planche de salut.

« - Je ne suis pas vexée ! Je suis simplement blessée que la personne qui se dit mon ami ne m'apporte pas son soutien au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si étonnée. C'est tellement évident. »

Je suis méprisante. Je veux l'être c'est ma seule arme à présent face à lui. Il a engagé un combat dont il n'est même pas conscient.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. La rage brille dans ses yeux. Une colère à la hauteur de la mienne. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, un terrain connu et confortable qui m'aide à oublier la déchirure de mon cœur.

« - Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as jamais été un vrai ami! Tu t'es vautré dans ce rôle de protecteur qui te glorifiait aux yeux des autres et aux miens. C'est bien pour ça que tu n'as jamais récupéré ma baguette, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'à présent tu ne me juges plus digne de partager ton lit. Ce que tu voulais c'était une femme fragile et dépendante qui attende le retour du héros que tu voudrais être. Ce que tu veux ce n'est pas moi et tu es bien trop lâche pour l'admettre ! Tu préfères tout mettre sur le dos de notre pseudo amitié. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même Ron notre relation n'a rien d'amicale. »

Du fiel. Mes mots ne sont plus que du fiel. Des flèches empoisonnées destinées à la blesser. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mon sang est corrompu par la rage, le ressentiment. Je veux lui faire mal, lui faire subir la douleur du rejet à son tour.

Son regard est toujours planté dans le mien le soutenant sans ciller alors qu'il assimile lentement la portée des mots que je viens de prononcer. Lentement, je vois la colère s'évaporer pour laisser place à la douleur, l'incrédulité face à mes propos.

Je viens de profaner une longue amitié.

« - Alors c'est ce que tu penses? Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui cherche à tout prix à s'attirer tout les regards ? Un salaud qui se sert de toi depuis toutes ces années? Tu laisses le reste de côté, tu l'oublies ? Tu n'imagines pas un seul moment que tu puisses être importante dans ma vie, non ! Tu préfères croire que je joue un rôle ! Va te faire foutre, Hermione !! Va au diable ! Va même te faire tuer ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire !!!

Il a hurlé cette dernière phrase. Au fond de moi, je suis heureuse. J'ai mal et je veux que lui aussi connaisse cette douleur. Je veux que le bourreau devienne victime à son tour. J'en oublierais presque que c'est Ron face à moi. Je dois l'oublier parce que j'ai mal à en mourir ! Je ne survivrais pas si je commence à me souvenir du gamin attendrissant qu'il a été, de l'homme passionné que j'ai si souvent serré dans mes bras.

« - Eh bien moi non plus je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Tu as raison va t'en comme toujours. Retourne dans les jupes d'Harry ton "super héros" et crois donc tout ce qu'il te raconte, ce n'est plus mon problème ! Je ferais ce qui est juste que l'Auror Ron Weasley soit d'accord ou pas ! »

Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte, ne lui lançant pas un seul regard. Je cours presque jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et prends à peine le temps de la refermer violemment avant de me laisser glisser contre elle.

Les larmes commencent à couler avant même que je ne touche le sol. Elles dévalent mes joues en cascade, silencieuses et brûlantes.

L'impensable vient de se produire. Ce que je redoutais depuis si longtemps. Ron ne veut plus de moi. Je vivais avec cette peur depuis si longtemps que je pensais m'être habituée à l'idée. Il n'en est rien la douleur qui me broie le cœur est si violente que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y résiste.

Notre amitié vient de voler en éclats. A cause de moi, de mon égoïsme qui ne peut supporter de lui offrir mon amitié quand je voudrais avoir tellement plus, de ma fierté qui m'empêche de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui et préfère le voir partir plutôt que de mettre son cœur à nu.

Vacillante, aveuglée par mes larmes, je me dirige vers mon lit avant de m'écrouler dessus. J'enfouis ma tête douloureuse dans les draps qui malgré les bons soins de Mme Weasley sentent toujours le renfermé. Cette odeur tenace que nous portons tous sur nous depuis que la guerre nous oblige à vivre comme des reclus.

Mon corps est secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Malgré tout même mon chagrin ne peut me faire oublier ce désir que j'ai de lui. Cette envie que la dispute a exacerbée encore plus.

Le feu qui brûle au creux de mon corps refuse de s'éteindre et me rappelle encore plus violemment tout ce que je viens de perdre ce soir.

Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour.

Prise d'une pulsion que je ne contrôle pas, je laisse descendre ma main lentement presque avec crainte vers la moiteur, entre mes cuisses. Une tentative désespérée d'apaiser mon corps à défaut de mon cœur qui saigne si fort.

Lorsque que j'atteins le creux de ma féminité, brûlante et palpitante, le souvenir de nos nuits, de nos étreintes fiévreuses emplit mon esprit. Jamais rien et surtout pas ma main qui s'agite ne pourra remplacer la chaleur de son corps.

Je le déteste pour cela, pour ce désir, pour ce besoin que j'ai encore de lui. Pour cette dépendance qui me répugne alors que mes doigts tentent d'apaiser cette frustration insupportable. Soudain je me fige. Je cesse de me battre et laisse enfin le désespoir me submerger, ma main toujours entre mes jambes. Là où j'aimerais tellement l'accueillir à nouveau.

La réalité de ce que je suis en train de faire me frappe de plein fouet. J'étouffe un cri de rage, de dégoût dans l'oreiller. La vision de ce que je suis devenue fait monter en moi une vague de nausée violente, irrépressible.

Je me lève précipitamment de mon lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, m'élançant dans le couloir sombre et silencieux la main sur la bouche. Priant pour ne croiser personne. Pour que nul ne puisse être le témoin de ma déchéance.

Je me rue sur le lavabo immaculé de la salle de bain. Penchée au-dessus je vomis ma douleur, ma rancœur, mes remords. Mon estomac se tord et se contracte sous la puissance des mes haut-le-cœur

Lentement la nausée reflue, me laissant haletante et sans force. Je relève la tête doucement et croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Ce que je vois me fait honte. Mes yeux bouffis, mon visage blême presque exsangue. Je ne vois que la pâle copie d'une fille que j'ai connue il y a bien longtemps. Une personne combative et qui ne serait jamais tombée si bas

C'est ici dans la salle de bain, perchée au-dessus de ce lavabo souillé par ma bile, dans l'odeur acre du désespoir que je prends enfin ma décision.

J'accomplirai cette mission, que m'importe que je reste en vie ou pas. Je me fiche d'en revenir vivante puisque j'aie perdu tout ce qui faisait le sel de mon existence.

Je ferais mon possible pour aider l'Ordre dans cette guerre. S'il est trop tard pour me libérer, si tout est perdu pour moi alors je me sacrifierais sans regrets.

Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage, tentant d'atténuer les marques évidentes de ma tristesse. Je retrouve une forme de sérénité maintenant que j'ai enfin décidé de mon destin.

Je me dirige lentement dans le couloir à peine éclairé par les lueurs de la lune. Je sais que Kingsley passe la nuit ici lorsque la réunion a lieu dans la soirée. Discrètement, je frappe quelques coups légers à la porte. Elle ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir et sa silhouette massive, imposante se dessine dans l'encadrement.

Il me regarde avec étonnement, visiblement surpris que je me présente à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive.

« - Miss Granger ?? »

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage, celui qui me manque depuis si longtemps.

« - J'accepte la mission. Je partirai demain matin. Dîtes-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse exactement. »

Il se pousse pour me laisser rentrer dans la pièce dans laquelle je m'engouffre.

Cette nuit j'ai scellé mon destin et quoi que tu en penses Ron, je le fais pour toi…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour a tous. Voila le cinquiéme chapitre de notre fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Nous remercions toutes les personnes qui nous laissent des reveiws adorables. Je rappelle que les Pov de Ron sont l'oeuvre de la talentueuse Mirandae et ceux de Hermione de moi méme.**_

_**Bonne lecture et si ça vous a plu une petite review de vous est toujours un plaisir.**_

_**Arwen**_

_Hermione._

L'aube pointe à peine quand je me lève de mon lit. Le corps douloureux courbaturé par le chagrin et la peur, je regarde par la fenêtre encore embuée par l'humidité. Le ciel est d'un bleu délavé comme si l'encre noire de la nuit se diluait lentement.

Il fait froid. Comme toujours, l'humidité m'entoure et me glace les os Cette sensation de froideur est accentuée aujourd'hui par la terreur qui me noue les entrailles. Je la sens. Elle émane de moi en vague froide. A l'image de mon cœur glacé et endolori, mon corps aussi est glacial désormais.

Ma réunion avec Kingsley a duré une bonne partie de la nuit et j'ai passé le peu qu'il en restait à retourner dans mon esprit les consignes qu'il m'a données. La seule façon pour moi de ne pas ressasser inlassablement ma dispute avec Ron.

Parce que si je me remémore les mots si durs que nous avons échangés, la douleur sera si forte que je n'aurais plus qu'une envie : me rouler en boule sur mon lit et rester ainsi prostrée jusqu'à ce que j'oublie où je suis, qui je suis.

Si j'avais le courage d'être honnête, j'avouerais non sans honte que l'avenir du monde sorcier m'importe peu. J'abandonnerais sans scrupule cette mission pourtant essentielle si Ron passait la porte maintenant m'avouant son amour et me suppliant de rester avec lui.

Ce n'est pas la bravoure qui me pousse à accomplir cette mission périlleuse. Loin de là ! C'est la simple résignation due au désespoir profond qui s'enracine en moi depuis un long moment. J'ai tenté de l'ignorer luttant contre cette mélancolie latente mais cette nuit, j'ai perdu tout ce qui me rattachait à ce monde où depuis trop longtemps on ne veut plus de moi. Je ne vivais que pour ces moments que je partageais avec lui, pour notre complicité émaillée de tendres disputes, pour ces nuits où dans ses bras je me sentais vivre, revivre.

Ce que j'ai dit hier soir résonne encore dans ma tête. J'ai honte d'avoir été si dure, de lui avoir infligé une telle déception. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pense désormais de moi. La rage qui m'a envahie était si forte, si impérieuse. Elle a jailli de moi sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, circulant dans mes veines, me rendant presque folle.

Jamais mon sang ne m'a paru aussi sale que maintenant, impur, souillé par la rancœur, corrompu par mon égoïsme.

Le faire souffrir parce qu'il me fait du mal. Réaction puérile. Indigne de la personne intelligente que je croyais pourtant être.

Il est trop tard pour les regrets. La résignation qui s'est emparée de moi m'offre une fragile sérénité. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. La terreur qui brûle au creux de mon ventre n'est rien d'autre qu'une réaction primaire, instinctive.

Ma seule crainte est d'échouer. Si je dois mourir je voudrais que ce soit auréolée de gloire, que Ron soit fier de moi, de ce que j'ai fait pour eux tous.

Dernière preuve de mon égoïsme ou peut-être simplement de mon humanité. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde en ayant perdu la seule bataille que l'on a bien voulu me confier.

Il est temps à présent. Le jour est presque levé. Je regarde ma chambre une dernière fois avant d'en sortir et de refermer la porte. Le bruit pourtant discret de la porte qui se ferme sonne comme un glas à mes oreilles.

Ma baguette à la main, je me dirige à pas feutré vers la cuisine. Le Terrier tout entier est encore plongé dans une douce torpeur. Je me rends compte que je serre ma baguette si fort que mes jointures sont blanches. Je la relâche légèrement. Ma main est douloureuse.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, je vois Kingsley déjà debout avec Remus à ma grande surprise Harry est présent aussi.

Un lourd silence m'accueille. L'heure est grave nous le savons tous les quatre. Remus me sourit. De son sourire à la fois tendre et désabusé. Kingsley est impassible prêt à répondre à mes dernières questions.

Quant à Harry, jamais je l'ai vu aussi tourmenté, torturé. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être d'accord avec ma décision, je sais également que contrairement à Ron il ne s'y opposera pas.

Kingsley se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole sans doute pour dissiper la tension qui règne dans la pièce.

« - Miss Granger, je ne vais pas vous redire ce que nous avons repassé en détails cette nuit mais j'insiste sur le fait qu'il vous faudra être rapide. Dès que l'objet est en votre possession, faîtes votre possible pour rentrer au plus vite. Vous ne pourrez pas transplaner sinon vous seriez aussitôt repérée mais je vous le répète : dépêchez-vous Vous serez très exposée dans Londres.

Il a beau chuchoter, sa voix reste grave, puissante presque hypnotique. Je hoche la tête avec vigueur, je tiens à leur montrer que je suis consciente du danger que j'encoure.

« - Veux-tu un thé ou un café Hermione ? »

Je souris avec tendresse à Remus. Il est toujours prévenant, je n'ai aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que Tonks aime chez lui. Je secoue la tête, mon estomac pourtant vide est tellement noué que je suis certaine de ne pouvoir rien avaler.

« - Non merci. Mais il se peut qu'à mon retour j'ai besoin d'un carré de chocolat. »

Il rit franchement. Un petit souvenir de son année d'enseignement et de sa volonté farouche de nous faire ingurgiter des morceaux de chocolat. Un souvenir qui réchauffe le cœur

.

Il est temps que je parte, je dois le faire tant que j'en ai encore la force autrement je ne passerais jamais cette porte préférant me perdre dans la chaleur de mes souvenirs.

Je leur lance un regard lourd de sens et je les vois hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Il est l'heure. Ils le savent.

Je range soigneusement ma baguette dans ma cape mais au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte Harry me saisit au poignet plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« - Hermione… »

Il ne va pas plus loin mais m'attire dans ses bras me serrant avec force. Je me laisse aller dans la chaleur de ses bras. C'est réconfortant, tendre. L'étreinte d'un ami.

Je comprends alors que mon ressentiment envers lui n'a plus lieu d'être. A présent, je sais à quel point ce genre de sacrifice est dur, mais qu'il est parfois nécessaire de laisser tout derrière soi pour faire ce qui est juste.

Je ressens une joie profonde. Ma rancœur était un poids de plus sur mes épaules et je me sens libéré d'un fardeau.

« - Fais attention à toi. »

Sa voix tremble, je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il est au bord des larmes. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir ce que je vais réellement chercher là-bas. Une partie de l'âme du plus grand Mage Noir.

Un morceau de ténèbres.

Pour ne pas céder moi aussi à la boule d'émotions qui chavire mes nerfs déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve, je me contente d'acquiescer en souriant.

A cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois derrière moi. Je voudrais tellement voir Ron apparaître. C'est peut-être l'ultime fois que je pourrais le voir.

Je me surprends à le supplier mentalement presque avec ferveur.

_iJe t'en prie Ron viens me voir/i __. _Laisse-moi te regarder encore une fois, offre-moi la chaleur de tes bras que je puisse y puiser le réconfort dont j'ai besoin

Mais mon souhait ne sera pas exaucé. Il est bien trop tôt et il ne sait pas que je pars ce matin. J'en suis contente je peux au moins me bercer d'illusions en rêvant qu'il serait venu s'il était au courant.

Je pousse un profond soupir et sans un dernier regard m'engouffre dans la froideur brumeuse du petit matin.

*****

_Ron._

La pluie s'infiltre, glacée, sous ma cape et dégouline dans mon dos. Les gouttes qui tombent sur chaque bout de ma peau découverte sont comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui me piquent. Mes mains sont engourdies par le froid et la visibilité est nulle dans ce brouillard grisâtre qui a envahi les environs du Terrier ce matin. Un brouillard de cauchemar. Mon cauchemar.

Pourtant j'accélère, me fichant de savoir où mon balai me mène. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas encore assez froid, pas encore assez mal pour oublier la douleur qui m'oppresse. Celle-ci encercle mon torse telle une sangle m'empêchant de respirer et serre mon cœur à m'en donner la nausée.

Hermione est partie ce matin, je l'ai entendue.

Je n'ai pas su la retenir. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mots qui l'auraient incitée à rester à mes côtés. J'étais bien trop occupé à être furieux contre elle et à cause de cela, à cause de ma stupidité, elle est partie.

La nuit est passée, blanche, muette, sans que je n'aie aucune conscience des heures défilant. Je ne me souviens plus comment j'ai regagné ma chambre, j'ai à peine remarqué Harry quand il est venu se coucher, je n'ai pas non plus réagi lorsqu'il a quitté son lit à l'aube. Je me souviens simplement avoir fait semblant de dormir. Mais comment aurais-je pu dormir ? Les mots qu'elle a eus pour moi n'ont jamais été si durs et je sais à présent que même si elle revient de sa mission, elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi dans sa vie. Cette simple pensée me fait saigner de l'intérieur et j'oriente mon balai pour aller plus haut, plus vite malgré le crachin qui me tombe dans les yeux et m'aveugle.

J'ai entendu la porte du Terrier s'ouvrir au petit matin. J'ai entendu Remus parler avec Harry, Kingsley et Hermione avant de partir avec elle. J'ai failli me lever pour tenter de la retenir une dernière fois mais Hermione a raison, comme toujours : je suis bien trop lâche.

Je n'ai pas osé lui courir après pour lui avouer que je me fiche bien de savoir si elle a les capacités de réussir cette mission, qu'en réalité j'ai bien trop peur de la perdre parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle et que si je l'ai repoussée hier soir, c'est parce que je refuse de lui faire l'amour uniquement pour satisfaire le profond désir que j'ai pour elle. Je veux lui faire l'amour pour lui prouver à quel point elle est importante à mes yeux, à quel point je…L'aime.

Mais je suis lâche et je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit.

Et Hermione est partie.

Merlin, faîtes au moins qu'elle se sorte de cette mission ! Tant pis si elle refuse de me revoir, tant pis si on ne se parle plus jamais, au moins je saurais qu'elle vit quelque part, heureuse car loin de moi. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur pour ça. Je n'ai pas été un vrai ami, c'est ce qu'elle a dit…

Le souvenir de ses paroles m'envahit l'esprit sans que je sois capable de le repousser. Je voudrais pleurer pour pouvoir évacuer un peu de cette tension qui submerge tout mon être et me fait serrer le manche de mon balai tellement fort qu'il vibre sous mes doigts mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si j'étais vide. Une coquille vide. Elle avait déjà mon cœur. La nuit dernière, avec ses mots, Hermione a pris mon âme. Un détraqueur n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Quand j'entre dans la maison, les conversations se taisent et pendant quelques secondes, je n'entends plus que l'eau qui dégouline de mes vêtements trempés et tombe sur le plancher. Mes parents et Ginny sont debout dans le salon. Harry se tient un peu en retrait, assis sur une marche d'escalier. A part eux, il ne semble n'y avoir plus personne dans la maison.

Ils ont stoppé net ce qui semblait être une discussion animée. C'est ma mère qui rompt le silence par un soupir de soulagement.

« - Où étais-tu ? demande mon père d'une voix dure. »

Une petite voix au fin fond de mon esprit me souffle que j'ai rarement entendu mon père me crier après mais j'oublie vite cette remarque. Les coquilles vides s'arrêtent peu sur ce genre de détails.

« - Tu es parti sans rien dire à personne, sans même laisser un mot ! Ta mère et moi étions très inquiets ! Nous avons pensé que tu étais partis avec Rémus et… Bref ! Kingsley nous a dit que ce ne n'était pas le cas mais nous avons eu très peur. On s'était juré de toujours se dire où nous allions, Ron, c'est un principe de sécurité de base, tu le sais… »

Je n'écoute plus ce que mon père me lance. Je me suis arrêté quand il a failli prononcer le prénom d'Hermione. En tout cas, ça prouve une chose : personne n'ignore la violente dispute que nous avons eue. Rien d'étonnant, nous avons hurlé. Tant mieux, au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin d'expliquer.

« - …Réponds Ronald ! »

Je regarde mes parents, ils ont l'air très las. Je réalise à quel point ils ont vieilli ces derniers temps et je suis presque surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Je devine l'angoisse que ma mère a pu ressentir en découvrant mon lit vide ce matin. Elle a déjà perdu un fils, elle tremble à l'idée d'en perdre un autre.

« - Désolé. parvins-je à murmurer. »

Pourtant je suis loin de l'être. J'éprouve même un plaisir malsain à ne pas être le seul à souffrir dans cette maison.

Je me faufile dans l'escalier et passe à côté d'Harry sans un regard pour rejoindre ma chambre.

« - Reviens ici ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! lance mon père. »

J'entends vaguement ma mère prendre ma défense sans écouter. Si je n'étais pas aussi mal, je serai surpris de leur comportement. La guerre change tout. Même les gens.

A peine me suis-je allongé sur mon lit, les yeux rivés au plafond que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je parie qu'Harry vient me voir pour un long dialogue empli de silence dont nous sommes les spécialistes. Cette fois-ci je refuserai de l'écouter. Sa dernière intervention ne m'a rien apporté de bon. Mais c'est Ginny qui pénètre dans la pièce et je ne m'y attends tellement pas que je me redresse quand j'aperçois ses yeux furibonds.

« - Tu comptes jouer au veracrasse apathique encore longtemps ?

-…Quoi ?

- Depuis quand une dispute avec Hermione te vide à ce point ? Réagis ! »

Sa voix me casse les oreilles. Sa voix m'a toujours cassé les oreilles. Quand elle crie, on dirait une espèce de sifflet strident. Je le lui ai dit un jour et j'ai reçu un maléfice de chauve furie bien placé dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie.

« - Ron je te parle ! Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas Papa, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de vraie réponse ! »

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle se tient bien droite, les bras croisés et ne me quitte pas du regard. Je sais qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Alors je soupire :

« - Ce n'était pas une simple dispute. On s'est dit des trucs horribles…

- Comme d'habitude !

- …Surtout Hermione… »

Ginny écarquille brièvement les yeux. Visiblement, elle est surprise. En général, c'est plutôt moi qui suis blessant, rarement l'inverse.

« - Ca, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. marmonne-t-elle avant de se reprendre :

- Oui bon et alors ? Vous avez surmonté d'autres épreuves, non ? Même si Hermione a été dure avec toi, ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir l'air d'un inferi lobotomisé ! »

Elle me fatigue. Je tourne la tête face au mur pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie que cette conversation se poursuive mais elle s'allonge auprès de moi sur le lit.

« - Aller grand frère. J'aime pas te voir comme ça… »

Son ton a changé radicalement et je la regarde de nouveau.

« - Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse et elle est avec Remus Lupin. C'est le meilleur ! Ils ne risquent rien. Quant à votre dispute, je suis sûre qu'elle l'aura oubliée à son retour… A condition que tu te jettes dans ses bras en lui hurlant que tu l'aimes comme un fou et que tu l'attires dans la cabane à balais pour lui prouver à quel point et…

- Ginny !

- Au moins, je t'aurais fait réagir ! lance-t-elle, triomphante.

- Sérieusement Ron, reprend-elle après une pause. N'attends plus. Dis-lui. Il est si facile de perdre un Amour… »

Ginny a les yeux perdus dans le vague quand elle lance cette phrase. Je sais qu'elle ne m'est pas seulement adressée mais je la comprends. L'ennui c'est que mon Amour, je l'ai peut-être déjà perdu. Pire, je ne sais même pas s'il a réellement existé un jour. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Ginny me frappe l'épaule :

« - Aïe !

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Ron ! Evidemment qu'Hermione t'aime ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de personne à coucher avec n'importe qui ? !

- Je…

- Ne nie pas ! Je vous ai entendu plusieurs fois ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule…

- QUOI ? »

Je sens mon visage devenir aussi rouge qu'un rapeltout. Moi qui croyais que personne ne savait…

Je me sens soudain comme le plus grand crétin de la Terre d'avoir cru pu cacher ça à des commères du genre de ma sœur ou aux aurors qui constituent la majorité de l'Ordre. Mentalement, je tente de faire la liste de ceux qui savent et là encore, Ginny répond à mes interrogations muettes.

« - Laisse tomber, tout le monde le sait ou presque. Enfin bref ! Je disais donc qu'Hermione n'est pas du genre à coucher avec le premier venu. Si elle le fait c'est parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! »

Une bouffée d'espoir s'est infiltrée en moi pendant son petit discours. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Bien sûr que ça se pourrait ! Hermione est loin d'être une gourgandine. Cette constatation me fait sourire quand je me rappelle ce qu'elle est capable de faire puis je me rends compte que ma sœur papote toujours gaiement de la manière dont Hermione, et les femmes en général, appréhendent le sexe.

« - Franchement Ginny, je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de sexe avec toi. Ca me fait presque… peur ! dis-je avec une grimace.

- Tu as surtout peur de parler de sexe tout court ! Avec moi ou n'importe qui ! Pourtant à entendre Hermione, tu as l'air plutôt doué pour la chose…

- Ginny !

- Oh ça va ! C'était juste pour vérifier que tu étais sorti de ta torpeur exaspérante ! fait-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Je souris aussi.

« - Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Après tout, tu as toujours été là alors maintenant… c'est mon tour ! »

Je sais qu'elle fait allusion au décès de Fred et à la pseudo-mort d'Harry. Je réalise que depuis son retour, je n'ai pas discuté avec ma sœur, trop accaparé par mes propres problèmes. J'ai été égoïste et mon cœur se serre lorsque je décèle une profonde tristesse au fond des prunelles de Ginny.

« - On ne peut pas dire que j'ai très été présent ces derniers temps… Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour en parler. murmure Ginny en baissant la tête.

- Alors ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligée. »

Sa tête vient se coller au creux de mon épaule et je l'enlace. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens son corps menu secoué de sanglots silencieux. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de la serrer plus fort, attendant qu'elle se calme.

« - C'est tellement difficile ! pleure-t-elle soudainement. Je crève d'envie de plonger dans ses bras mais je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir menti ! Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir fait si mal ! »

Je caresse ses cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser. Ginny ne se laisse aller que très rarement et la voir en pleurs m'est douloureux. Je réalise à quel point elle doit souffrir et sous prétexte qu'elle est forte, personne ne s'est vraiment occupé d'elle.

« - Pardon. je chuchote. »

Elle ne répond pas et sanglote doucement.

« - Je ne sais plus quoi faire…dit-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Je soupire longuement. Je ne suis pas certain d'être le meilleur pour donner des conseils mais je tente tout de même :

« - Parle-lui. Hurle, crie, balance tout ce que tu ressens. Ne garde pas tout pour toi ou tu vas exploser ! »

Ginny ricane puis se défait de mon étreinte, se redressant pour s'essuyer les yeux.

« - C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

Je lui tends un mouchoir attrapé sur ma table de nuit et elle sourit pour me remercier.

« - Très bien. Je parlerai à Hermione et tu parles à Harry. D'accord ?

- C'est facile à dire…

- …Et beaucoup plus dur à faire, je sais ! Mais après tout, nos relations sont déjà en lambeaux, nous ne sommes plus à quelques dégâts près !

- Tu as raison ! »

Ginny et moi restons encore un moment dans ma chambre puis nous nous décidons à descendre. Ma sœur m'a convaincu d'être un peu plus aimable avec nos parents et je vais essayer de faire un effort. Ma mère me sourit lorsque nous atteignons la cuisine, visiblement heureuse et soulagée. Mon père lève les yeux de son journal et je lui adresse une moue d'excuse auquel il répond par un hochement de tête. Ce simple geste lui suffit et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

« - Tu as besoin d'aide, Maman ? je demande.

- Oui mon chéri, si tu veux bien éplucher les pommes de terre avec Harry…

- Je vais le faire. lance Ginny. Passe-moi un économe, Harry, s'il te plaît. »

Mon meilleur ami écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois que Ginny lui adresse la parole depuis son retour. Il en est tellement surpris qu'il en laisse tomber la pomme de terre qu'il tient dans les mains.

Elle roule jusqu'à mes pieds et un sourire aux lèvres, je me baisse pour la ramasser. C'est quand je me relève que mon regard se pose sur la pendule et me fait me rendre compte de l'heure qu'il est. C'est comme si je retombais brutalement dans la réalité.

« - Il est plus de deux heures de l'après-midi !

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous étions inquiets ! Tu es rentré il y a à peine une demi-heure… dit mon père.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous toujours aucune nouvelle de la mission ? »

Les autres se regardent en silence. Je devine que c'est ce dont ils parlaient avant mon arrivée. Ce n'est pas normal que Remus et Hermione ne soient pas encore rentrés et une bouffée de terreur me submerge. Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir, je le savais…

Des images de tortures m'assaillent l'esprit et je chancelle presque, obligé de poser la main sur le dossier de la chaise pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je distingue à peine ma mère trottiner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir sur Kingsley, accompagné de Tonks.

« - Pardon de vous déranger de nouveau, Molly mais j'espérais que peut-être vous auriez des nouvelles de la mission… explique-t-il d'une voix aimable, comme s'il lui demandait de lui prêter sa baguette pour dégnomer sa pelouse.

- Non pas encore. répond ma mère, désolée. Mais Ron, lui est revenu.

- C'est bien.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés… murmure Tonks. »

Leur conversation posée me tape sur les nerfs. Hermione et Remus sont peut-être en train de mourir, bon sang ! En quelques pas, je les rejoins :

« - Il se passe quelque chose, il faut aller les aider ! »

Les visages se tournent vers moi et Kingsley secoue la tête.

« - C'est trop tôt. Peut-être ont-ils pris du retard pour une bonne raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de compromettre la mission.

- Si ce n'était qu'un problème de timing, je suis certain que Remus nous aurait prévenus ! Il y a forcément…

- Ca suffit Weasley ! s'écrie Kingsley. »

Sa voix grave et impressionnante résonne dans la pièce.

« - Tu es auror, comporte-toi comme tel ! Je suis ouvert à la discussion en ce qui concerne mes décisions mais je refuse d'avoir à gérer tes débordements ! Alors maîtrise-toi !

Sans quitter Shacklebolt du regard, je serre les poings. Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hermione, je crois bien que je pourrais le tuer !

_Hermione._

Nous marchons Remus et moi côte à côte d'un pas tranquille. Aucune nervosité ou encore empressement ne doit transparaître dans nos mouvements. Nous ne savons pas dans quelle mesure nous pouvons être surveillés.

Officiellement Remus m'accompagne simplement à la banque. Etant donné mes origines, il n'est pas particulièrement surprenant que je possède encore un compte dans une banque muggle.

Le soleil tente timidement de percer la masse compacte de nuages qui obscurcit le ciel. Les rues de Londres grouillent de passants, j'ai l'impression étrange de me retrouver dans une fourmilière. Les bâtiments anonymes s'alignent les uns à côté des autres alors que les bouches de métro recrachent des êtres tout aussi insipides.

Remus me jette de temps en temps des petits regards timides, j'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite me dire quelque chose mais que sa pudeur et la réserve qu'il a toujours eue envers moi l'en empêche.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Remus ? Vous semblez soucieux… »

Son visage se fend d'un mince sourire tenant plus de la grimace. Il donne l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement amer.

« - Ecoute, je crois qu'il est en quelque sorte de mon devoir de te conseiller d'avoir une très sérieuse conversation avec Ron lorsque nous rentrerons. »

Il ose à peine croiser mon regard. J'étouffe une exclamation de surprise. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Remus parlerait avec moi de quelque chose d'aussi personnel que ma relation avec Ron. Nous nous apprécions beaucoup mais il y a toujours une distance polie entre nous. Sans doute avons-nous du mal à occulter le fait qu'à une époque j'ai été son élève. Même s'il n'enseigne plus depuis longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne plus le considérer comme mon professeur et je pense qu'il en est de même pour lui.

Il a un comportement différent avec Ron sans doute à cause des nombreuses missions qu'ils ont partagées. De mon côté, je n'ai jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui était un membre actif de l'Ordre alors nous sommes restés englués dans cette relation scolaire.

Il me regarde piteusement conscient de ma gêne et de ma surprise.

« - Je m'excuse de te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais tu dois bien te douter que votre dispute n'est pas passée inaperçue. »

Il a raison évidemment. Ron et moi avons hurlé comme des déments hier soir. Nous n'avons jeté aucun sort d'insonorisation, les murs du Terrier ne sont pas épais. Je me sens rougir de honte à l'idée que tout le monde ait pu entendre les horreurs que je lui aie lancées au visage.

« - Remus je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayez été le témoin de ce qui s'est passé entre Ron et moi.

- Hermione. Aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'ignore votre aventure. La plupart d'entre nous sont des Aurors confirmés quant aux autres, eh bien… ils ont encore toutes leurs capacités auditives. Et hier soir n'était pas la seule fois où vous avez oublié d'insonoriser la pièce… »

Il me lance un regard lourd de sens et j'ai soudainement envie de disparaître dans une des nombreuses fissures qui recouvrent le trottoir. Tout ce temps Ron et moi avons pensé que notre liaison restait secrète. Tant de fois nous avons lutté contre nous-mêmes pour ne rien laisser transparaître devant les autres. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que les gens, particulièrement les Weasley, doivent penser de moi.

« - Ecoutez Remus, entre Ron et moi, c'est très compliqué. Je ne pense pas pouvoir arranger les choses. Ce que je lui ai dit était horrible, il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Donc notre « aventure » comme vous dîtes est bel et bien terminée. »

Prononcer ces quelques mots me fait mal. J'ai perdu Ron pour toujours. Pour l'instant la mission que je dois mener a bien m'empêche d'y penser trop longtemps mais je sais bien qu'une fois terminée, je devrais rentrer au Terrier affronter les reproches des autres et surtout affronter Ron.

« - Hermione, je pense que tu te trompes. Tu l'as peut-être blessé mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je suis soufflée de voir à quel point j'ai pu être transparente. Ainsi tout le monde est au courant des sentiments que je nourris à l'égard de Ron. Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que sa famille doivent voir une piètre estime de moi à l'idée que j'aie partagé son lit tant de fois sans rien savoir de ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

« - Parce que lui n'est pas amoureux de moi.

- Hermione, tu penses sincèrement que ce que tu dis est vrai ? Crois-tu Ron suffisamment stupide pour mettre en péril votre si longue amitié simplement pour coucher avec toi ? »

Sa réflexion ne manque pas de logique et je dois reconnaître que ses mots font renaître l'espoir en moi. Une faible étincelle qui reprend vie brutalement, une petite flamme que je souhaiterais avoir éteinte pour ne pas à nouveau déchirer mon cœur. J'ai peur de connaître une fois encore la douleur insupportable que j'ai ressentie hier soir.

Je la peur m'envahir de plus belle la peur m'envahir. Celle-là même qui m'a poussée à devenir son amante sans jamais en savoir plus sur ses sentiments, qui m'a empêchée hier soir de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Une frayeur bien plus puissante que celle que m'inspire cette mission ou même l'hostilité presque meurtrière du monde dans lequel je vis, une terreur insupportable, étouffante à l'idée qu'il me rejette me laissant seule me débattre au milieu des lambeaux de mon cœur.

« - Je ne sais pas Remus. Je suis tellement perdue, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Réfléchis simplement à ce que je t'ai dit. Bon, nous sommes arrivés, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je ne vais pas te dire à nouveau ce que tu dois faire et à quel point tu dois être prudente. Tiens prends ça avec toi. »

Il me tend une enveloppe blanche, je la prends précautionneusement et poussée par la curiosité, je tente de l'ouvrir. Il pose précipitamment sa main sur la mienne en secouant la tête.

« - Non ne l'ouvre pas elle est ensorcelée !

- Ensorcelée ??

- Eh bien tu n'ignores pas que tu n'es pas la titulaire de ce coffre n'est-ce pas ? Aucun employé de banque ne voudra te laisser l'accès à un coffre qui n'est pas le tien. Lorsqu'il ouvrira cette enveloppe, il sera alors persuadé qu'il faut qu'il t'ouvre la salle des coffres. C'est une sorte d'Imperium momentané je dirais. »

Je souris c'est diablement intelligent. Ils ont réellement pensé à tout et je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir envisagé cette éventualité.

« - Un Imperium ? N'est-ce pas une des techniques du Ministère que vous et Kingsley désapprouvez totalement ?

- Eh bien disons que de temps en temps nous trouvons ces méthodes barbares pratiques. Mais si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je serais obligé de te tuer. »

J'éclate de rire. Il a le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Il me rejoint dans mon hilarité avant de devenir à nouveau sérieux.

« - Fais bien attention à toi. Je reste ici rejoins-moi dès que tu as fini. »

Je hoche la tête doucement.

« - Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

D'un pas que j'espère assuré, je me dirige vers la banque. C'est l'une des plus grandes banques de Londres, je ne l'ai jamais trouvée aussi impressionnante qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans une forteresse qui va m'avaler et dont je resterais à jamais prisonnière.

A peine le bruit assourdissant m'assaille. Tout me semble agressif. Les lumières aveuglantes, le bourdonnement assourdissant des ordinateurs, les sonneries incessantes et stridentes des téléphones.

Je me rends compte avec tristesse que si le monde sorcier ne veut plus de moi, cet univers-là n'est pas le mien non plus. Pourrais-je vivre à nouveau dans ce monde sans magie, entourée de cette technologie que finalement je connais à peine. Assurément, je suis dépendante de cette sensation de pouvoir que procure la magie.

Même si elle est mère de bien des maux et qu'elle corrompt le cœur des hommes je ne saurais pas vivre sans en être entourée.

Hoare's Bank une des banques les plus prestigieuses de la city un des quartiers les plus prisés de Londres. Voldemort a peut-être choisi un établissement Moldu mais il n'a pas pour autant perdu son élitisme. Monstrueuse bâtisse, aux lambris rutilants et au marbre brillant, elle transpire la richesse des comptes bien garnis qu'elle abrite.

Je me sens très vite mal à l'aise dans un tel environnement, je n'ai qu'une envie tourner les talons et retourner au Terrier qui soudainement ne m'apparaît plus si étouffant.

Pourtant un peu malgré moi, mes pas me guident vers le guichet le plus proche ou un employé à la mine affable attend le prochain client décidé à lui confier ses économies.

Tremblante, je me racle discrètement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« - Bonjour Monsieur. Je souhaiterais me rendre à la salle des coffres s'il vous plaît. »

Sans attendre, je lui tends l'enveloppe dont le papier est légèrement humide tant je l'ai serré de mes doigts moites. Je ne veux pas qu'il me pose de multiples questions qui pourraient attirer l'attention sur moi.

A peine a-t-il ouvert la missive que son regard devient vide. Hébété, le regard vague, il se lève me demandant de le suivre à la salle des coffres. Je suis comme un robot, la démarche presque mécanique semblable à la sienne. Il ne parle pas. Ne pose aucune question se contentant de me précéder dans un dédale de couloirs, m'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Rapidement d'un geste qui semble habituel pour lui, il compose le code qui me donnera accès à cette horreur que je viens chercher. Je suis presque surprise que ce soit aussi simple, mais je refuse de laisser le soulagement m'envahir avant de l'avoir rapporter à l'Ordre.

Pour la première fois, il s'adresse à moi :

« - Je vous laisse seule pour examiner le contenu de votre coffre. Vous n'aurez qu'à sonner lorsque vous aurez fini et je viendrais le refermer. »

J'ai craint un instant que le sort ne marche plus, mais je me rends compte que ça doit être une formule d'usage qu'il répète à chaque client. Il sort de la pièce refermant la lourde porte en métal.

Je regarde fixement le coffre en question. Dans le silence sépulcral qui vient de s'abattre sur la pièce il m'apparaît presque hostile. L'idée de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur me répugne et m'impressionne également.

Je m'avance lentement vers lui, dans le calme feutré de la salle, le bruit de mes pas sur le sol semble presque déplacé. Avec précaution je m'empare du petit coffre en bois qu'il contient. Une petite boîte en bois précieux, finement ouvragée, elle semble être d'une grande valeur. Je me demande un instant à qui il a pu appartenir. La personne qui le possédait a-t-elle connu un sort funeste simplement parce que ce petit coffret a séduit Voldemort ?

Je le pose sur la petite table prévue à cet effet, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il pulse doucement entre mes mains - le fruit de mon imagination sans aucun doute mais je suis bien plus effrayé que je ne l'aurais cru. Doucement, j'ouvre le délicat fermoir en argent ciselé avant de soulever doucement le couvercle. Ce que je vois me fige instantanément, me coupe le souffle au point qu'en quelques secondes mes poumons deviennent douloureux.

Vide. Le coffret est vide seulement habillé par une délicate étoffe de satin. Le sang me monte à la tête, la panique m'envahit, je ne comprends pas, se pourrait-il qu'Harry se soit fourvoyé ?

« - Avez-vous vraiment cru que nous allions vous laisser vous emparer de ce que contient ce coffre aussi facilement Miss Granger ? »

Cette voix. Doucereuse, onctueuse presque écœurante. Je la connais pour l'avoir déjà entendue de nombreuses fois au Ministère. Lucius Malefoy se tient juste derrière moi. La terreur se répand en moi comme un poison. C'était un piége. Nous avons fait exactement ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils devaient m'attendre dissimulé par un sort depuis longtemps déjà.

Fébrilement, je tente de saisir ma baguette dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir me défendre. Une poigne d'acier me saisit le bras avec violence le pliant durement dans mon dos alors qu'un craquement sinistre et une douleur intense me font comprendre qu'il vient de me démettre l'épaule.

« - Allons, allons. Inutile de faire un geste que vous pourriez regretter. Je suppose que vous cherchez à prendre la baguette qui a mystérieusement disparu du Ministère. »

Il tord mon bras encore plus fort en disant cela, la douleur devient insupportable mais je retiens mes cris. Malgré les larmes de souffrance qui inondent mes yeux, je ne veux pas lui offrir cette satisfaction.

« - Nous avons de nombreuses questions à vous poser ma chère mais avant toute chose, je propose que nous allions dans un endroit disons… plus intime. »

Impuissante, terrorisée, je ressens la sensation familière du transplanage alors que le décor réconfortant de la banque vacille autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis allongée sur le sol de ce cachot humide. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je subis leurs sorts, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

La notion du temps m'a quittée depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de douleur recroquevillée sur moi-même sur ce sol froid à l'odeur putride. L'odeur du sang séché, celui d'autres personnes qui, avant moi, ont subi ce calvaire ignoble. L'odeur de la mort, suintant des murs de la pièce, s'imprégnant lentement en moi.

Je vais mourir, je le sais. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle viendra rapidement me délivrer de ce carcan de douleur dans lequel je suis enfermée.

Chacun des sorts qu'ils me lancent est plus fort que le précédent. Leur puissance sans doute décuplée par la colère qu'ils ressentent face à mon mutisme. Je n'ai pas parlé. Je ne le ferai pas. Jamais je ne dénoncerai Malefoy, l'Ordre et encore moins Ron. Ils me tueront que je parle ou non, et leurs tortures n'en seront pas moins infâmes. Ils prennent trop de plaisir à m'infliger ces horreurs.

Le sang suinte de chaque partie de mon corps se mêlant à ma sueur, à mes larmes. J'ai reçu des sorts barbares, d'une cruauté sans nom que jamais même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais pu imaginer, des sorts qui entaillent la chair profondément, qui la brûle à vif. Mes os sont brisés m'empêchant de bouger, m'immobilisant sur la pierre crasseuse sur laquelle je me vautre dans ma souffrance.

Malefoy et Dolohov, mes bourreaux, m'envoient ces sortilèges presque mécaniquement. Sans doute une grande habitude de ces pratiques sadiques. Ils aiment en faire monter l'intensité, doucement, insidieusement, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne intolérable. Tellement dure à supporter que toute raison nous quitte, que notre corps meurt bien après notre esprit.

Est-ce cela qu'ils ont fait subir aux parents de Neville ? Si j'en sors vivante, finirais-je moi aussi internée à Sainte Mangouste, dissimulée par ma famille comme un secret honteux ? Assurément un sort bien pire que la mort. Le seul espoir qu'il me reste c'est qu'ils n'auront peut-être pas l'intelligence d'y penser et me tueront, m'épargnant un tel déshonneur.

« - Alors Miss Granger. Etes-vous enfin décidée à nous parler ? »

Je ris légèrement. Je veux leur montrer le mépris qu'ils m'inspirent, à quel point leur torture est vaine.

« - Vous trouvez tout cela drôle ? Vous amusez-vous autant que nous ? J'en doute. Dîtes-nous comment vous avez pu savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre ?

- Allez au diable… »

Je reçois alors un doloris puissant. La douleur se répand dans chacun de mes muscles, les broyant, les mutilant, les réduisant en miette. Pour ne pas céder à la douleur, je laisse mon esprit divaguer. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux. On dit souvent que lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir nous vivons à nouveau les évènements de notre existence. Est-ce vrai ? Ou sommes-nous tellement conditionnés à le croire que nous le faisons malgré nous ? Peu m'importe, cela m'aide à supporter la douleur.

Je revois ce train qui filait à toute allure. Un compartiment, un gamin aux cheveux flamboyants. Moi, petite-fille terrifiée, masquant sa frayeur sous le mépris. Un troll démesurément grand parce que déformé par ma vision d'enfant. Un échiquier géant. Mon cœur qui bat pour ce garçon maladroit qui se sacrifie. Cette brûlure dans mon ventre quand je le regarde.

Les années défilent. Croutard, Sirius. La peur toujours présente. Pour Harry, pour Ron. Le département des mystères, ce dédale de couloirs sombres, étouffants, effrayants.

La mort de Dumbledore. La guerre. L'horreur. La mort. Notre défaite. La disparition d'Harry. Ce cercueil vide que l'on met en terre dans ce qui lui sert de tombe. La douleur de Ginny, la détresse de Ron.

Le Ministère qui me harcèle, qui m'opprime. Ron encore. Notre premier baiser. Notre première nuit et toutes celles qui ont suivi. Ses mains sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne. La fièvre qui s'empare de mon corps, qui fait tourner ma tête.

La souffrance est si intense que je ne m'aperçois pas de suite qu'il a levé le sortilège. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi avant de s'accroupir, un rictus écœuré sur le visage.

« - Ainsi donc c'est ce que tu es devenue ? Toi si fière, si orgueilleuse. Tu n'es rien d'autre que la putain d'un sang pur ? »

Avec effroi, je constate qu'il a pratiqué la legilimencie sur moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je suis bien trop épuisée pour pouvoir ériger de solides barrières mentales. Il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je suis horrifiée. J'ai mis Ron en danger sans le vouloir.

Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains soigneusement entretenues sans doute pour mieux les laver du sang qu'elles font couler.

« - Regarde Vermine. Vois ce que tu es devenue. »

Aussitôt je le sens entrer en force dans mon esprit. Des images de Ron et moi perdus dans des étreintes, bestiales, avilissantes, m'envahissent. La haine prend possession de moi. Si forte que je pourrais les tuer. Je leur en veux, je les déteste. Ce ne sont pas ces souvenirs que je veux emporter avec moi. Je veux me souvenir de la complicité, de la tendresse, de l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous.

Pas ces visions de stupre, de luxure, de fornication animale.

C'est la pire des tortures. Bien plus cruelle que toutes les autres. Prendre mes plus beaux souvenirs, ceux qui pourraient me réchauffer le cœur pour les salir. Ils profanent, souillent avec délectation ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Pervertissant mon esprit, ils s'y promènent allégrement déformant chacun des souvenirs qu'ils y trouvent.

Ma seule défense c'est de tenter de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser à Harry. De ne pas le dénoncer involontairement lui aussi. Ils ne doivent rien savoir de son retour. Il pourra protéger Ron s'il est à l'abri de leur courroux.

D'autres images déferlent dans mon crâne. Ron toujours, dans ce même cachot, torturé, hurlant de douleur, m'appelant dans son supplice. Moi. Impuissante face à son calvaire. Son corps mutilé, ses traits déformés par la douleur. Autant de lames affûtées qui s'enfoncent dans mon cœur.

Je vois ma tombe. Anonyme, envahie d'herbes folles. Laissée à l'abandon parce que plus personne ne me pleure. Tout le monde est mort.

Mon pire cauchemar prend vie sous mes yeux. Il est si réel. Chaque détail si vivace. Le monde que j'aimais a disparu remplacé par une dictature infâme.

J'agrippe le sol fortement enfonçant mes doigts profondément dans la pierre. Mes mains saignent, mes ongles se retournent. Sanglotante, je répète le prénom de Ron indéfiniment. Comme si à force de prières, je pouvais le faire apparaître.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me sauve. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour cela. J'ai accepté mon sort désormais, je voudrais juste pouvoir lui dire à quel point je regrette. Je souhaite de toutes mes forces lui dire enfin tout ce que je pense. A quel point je le respecte, que je l'admire pour son courage, son honneur sans faille, qu'aucune des personnes que j'ai rencontrées n'a pu être à sa hauteur, qu'il a toujours été le seul.

Il avait raison. J'ai échoué. Je suis tombée dans leur piège. Je n'étais pas celle qu'il fallait pour cette mission.

Je ne veux pas mourir en lui laissant comme souvenirs les dernières paroles ignobles que nous avons échangées.

Pardonne-moi Ron de ne pas avoir été celle que tu méritais…

La plus grande douleur ce n'est pas ces sorts qui attaquent mon corps sans relâche, ce n'est pas leurs rires à la vue de ma détresse encore moins ce cachot immonde qui me servira sans doute de dernière demeure.

L'ultime souffrance c'est de mourir ainsi. Jeune. Seule. Le corps souillé par le sang. L'esprit profané par des illusions factices. Avoir la sensation d'avoir tout perdu alors que l'on n'a jamais rien eu. C'est de murmurer le nom de l'homme que j'aime quand je sais pertinemment qu'il ne viendra pas.

La mort n'est rien d'autre que la perte tout espoir.

Je le sens. A l'image de ma vie, l'espoir s'écoule lentement de mon corps. Je ne crois plus en rien pas même en ma propre survie. J'appelle la mort de tous mes vœux. En pensée, doucement, je la supplie de venir me prendre. Que la douleur s'arrête. Que mon cœur s'arrête. Que je connaisse enfin la douce torpeur de l'oubli que procure l'inconscience.

Pourtant mon corps sourd à mes prières s'accroche à la vie, puisant dans ce qu'il me reste de forces pour me garder en vie et pire que tout me garder consciente. Cruellement consciente. Qui aurait cru que lui aussi finirait par me trahir ?

L'épuisement me gagne. Les larmes coulent encore mais je n'ai plus la force de sangloter. Je ne suis plus que souffrance. La puissance de leurs sortilèges décroît peu à peu. Peut-être se lassent-ils eux aussi de cette mascarade. Je ne parlerai pas. Ils le savent. Ils ont brisé mon corps, mon esprit, mon cœur. Il ne reste que des miettes de celle que j'étais.

Malefoy se penche à nouveau vers moi. Sur mon visage je sens son souffle. Brûlant. Etouffant. Lentement, avec douceur presque comme un amant, il chuchote à mon oreille :

« - Nous lui enverrons ton cadavre. Ainsi il saura ce qu'il en coûte de partager la couche d'une personne telle que toi. »

Le hurlement de rage que je voudrais pousser n'est qu'un faible vagissement pitoyable. A la lueur des quelques torches qui éclairent la pièce je distingue mon ombre. Masse informe tremblante. Est-ce que c'est moi ? Suis-je devenue ce reflet déformé ?

J'entends Dolohov s'adresser à Malefoy. C'est la première fois qu'il prend la parole depuis le début de mon supplice :

« - Il faut en finir Lucius. Elle ne nous dira rien. Tout ceci n'a servi à rien, nous n'avons rien appris de plus. On aurait dû la tuer à la banque.

- Tu as raison finissons-en. Elle aura eu le cran de résister. Elle a été un bon divertissement. »

Il se relève sa baguette toujours à la main. Enfin l'enfer va cesser. J'ai accompli mon chemin de croix. Paraît-il que c'est comme ça que l'on devient un Martyr. Le destin sera-t-il ironique au point de faire de moi une Icône ? Une héroïne sacrifiée sur l'autel de la guerre ? La futilité de ma mort deviendra-t-elle un acte de bravoure ?

Il me regarde. Une ombre de regret traverse son visage aux traits si familiers. Des traits similaires à ceux d'un ami cher. Il est drôle de penser que mon meurtrier ressemble tant à quelqu'un que j'aime.

Tu avais raison Ron. Un Malfoy a causé ma perte.

« - C'est dommage tu sais. Si les choses étaient différentes. Tu aurais pu devenir la meilleure d'entre nous. »

Croit-il adoucir la sentence de cette façon ? En me faisant ce qu'il estime être un des plus beaux compliments.

Je le vois lever sa baguette. Englué dans une résignation totale, je le regarde presque fascinée. Le sang me monte à la tête. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je le vois remuer les lèvres et sans l'entendre, je comprends qu'il a formulé le sort mortel.

Je sombre dans un trou noir. Libéré de toutes douleurs. Au milieu de l'obscurité je vois un petit garçon roux au sourire timide. Un sourire prometteur de bien des joies. Je lui rends son sourire. Je suis heureuse. Ce gamin me tend la main. L'obscurité se fait plus dense. Je ne distingue plus rien. Je me saisis de cette main salvatrice à tâtons.

Avec délice, je sombre dans l'inconscience ma main toujours dans celle de la seule personne qui compte. Ma main dans celle de… Ron.

***

_Harry_

Parfois, il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire ce que l'on voit. C'est pourquoi je ne pourrais qualifier l'expression de Ron lorsque Remus est entré, Hermione dans ses bras. Tout comme je ne pourrais expliquer ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti quand je l'ai vue, elle.

Mes recherches sur les horcruxes m'ont plongé dans les méandres de la Magie la plus obscure, j'ai appris des sorts plus horribles que la mort, rencontré des sorciers terrifiants, vu des abominations. Mais rien de ce que j'ai vu durant ces deux années ne s'approche de ça. Hermione est en miette. Pas un bout de son corps n'a été épargné. Sa peau est blessée, déchirée, colorée d'ecchymoses. Ses bras et ses jambes forment des angles bizarres preuve que ses os sont sûrement brisés et le sang coule de toutes parts.

Cette apparition m'anesthésie complètement et pendant plusieurs secondes, j'assiste à la terrible effervescence qui anime le Terrier comme si j'étais moi-même très loin de tout ça, un peu comme on regarde une action qui se déroule sur un écran de télévision. Molly pousse des cris affolés, Ginny donne des consignes pour rassembler du matériel médical, Remus porte Hermione à l'étage en expliquant à la hâte ce qu'il s'est passé à Kingsley qui le suit dans l'escalier. Sans réfléchir je leur emboîte le pas. J'ai peine à réaliser que ce qui se passe est réel.

C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer en un instant. Il y a une minute, Ginny me parlait pour la toute première fois depuis deux ans. Mon cœur retrouvait un rythme oublié et la guerre semblait tout à coup très très loin.

A elle seule, Ginny représente tout ce que j'ai perdu. Quand Hermione hurle que je les ai abandonnés, je crève d'envie de lui cracher combien sacrifier ma relation avec Ginny m'a coûté cher.

Je comprends que mon retour lui ait causé un choc et qu'elle prend ma disparition pour une trahison mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle me laisse une chance, une misérable chance pour m'expliquer.

Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir vers mes amis de cette manière. En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir. Je pensais mourir bien avant de pouvoir les retrouver.

Dès l'instant où j'ai revu Ron, je savais que ce serait simple. Il y a un truc entre nous qui existe depuis que nous avons partagé ce compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

Pour Hermione, je me doutais que ce serait plus compliqué. Elle a toujours détesté l'injustice et c'est ce qu'elle vit depuis plus de deux ans. Il est normal qu'elle soit en colère contre moi parce qu'en quelques sortes, mon absence a poussé Voldemort et ses sbires à s'intéresser à un autre jeu que celui de me pourchasser et c'est en partie pour cela qu'ils se sont mis à harceler les nés-moldus avec tant de vigueur.

Mais Ginny… je n'étais pas préparé à sa réaction. Nous sommes plus proches l'un de l'autre que nous ne l'avons jamais été depuis des mois et pourtant elle ne m'a jamais paru aussi éloignée. La côtoyer ainsi sans pouvoir lui parler, sans même pouvoir croiser son regard, est une véritable torture.

Alors, quand il y a une minute, Ginny m'a parlé, l'espoir a aussitôt gonflé mon cœur sans que je puisse me raisonner. Et puis la porte s'est ouverte à la volée, Remus a appelé à l'aide et j'ai vu Hermione, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, pendre lamentablement dans ses bras.

Toutes ces pensées défilent à toute vitesse et quand Remus atteint la dernière marche, je secoue la tête pour tenter de focaliser mon attention sur la scène qui se passe sous mes yeux. Les voix me paraissent plus fortes tout à coup, comme si soudain on avait tourné la mollette du son. Lupin explique :

« - …C'est Drago qui m'a prévenu. C'est lui aussi qui a sorti Hermione du cachot. Son père l'a chargé de se débarrasser du corps mais il s'est aperçu qu'elle respirait encore. Je lui ai promis de le tenir au courant, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter de la résidence Malefoy trop longtemps.

- Mettez-la sur le lit ! dit Mme Weasley.

- Je vais chercher une couverture supplémentaire ! crie Tonks. »

On allonge mon amie. Je vois Ron s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, ne la quittant pas du regard. Il murmure des paroles que je ne peux pas entendre et s'accroche à sa main, comme si la vie d'Hermione dépendait de cette pression.

« - Ginny ! demande Mr Weasley. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque-chose ? »

Tous les yeux se tournent vers elle. Le silence emplit la pièce et Ginny tourne la tête de droite à gauche, paniquée.

« - Je ne sais pas, je ne suis qu'infirmière…les blessures sont graves et c'est d'un guérisseur dont Hermione a besoin.

- Tu connais les formules, je vais t'aider, nous allons y arriver. lance sa mère en nettoyant déjà les premières blessures.

- Moi aussi ! dit Remus. »

Aussitôt, la chambre se vide et Ginny s'affaire, distribuant les consignes.

« - Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse quelque-chose ? je demande timidement. »

Elle lève la tête. Nos regards se croisent. Enfin. C'est fugace mais réel.

« - Ron. murmure-t-elle. »

Je hoche la tête, montrant que j'ai compris. Ron n'a pas bougé. Indifférent aux autres, il est toujours auprès d'Hermione, sa main liée à la sienne, sans doute la seule partie de son corps à ne pas être blessée. Je me place derrière lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. D'où je suis, je distingue le visage tuméfié d'Hermione et un frisson incontrôlable parcoure mon échine. Son étreinte de ce matin se reflète dans ma mémoire comme un adieu et j'ai du mal à maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix quand j'appelle doucement :

« - Viens Ron. On doit les laisser s'en occuper.

- Non. souffle-t-il. Je dois lui dire… si jamais elle ouvre les yeux… Je dois lui dire… Après ce sera peut-être trop tard…

- Elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Il faut leur laisser de la place pour qu'il la soigne correctement. Allez, viens avec moi. »

Je tire doucement sur son bras et il se laisse entraîner sans résistance. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se referme, il ne l'aura pas quittée des yeux. Nous descendons lentement les escaliers. En bas, Mr Weasley, Tonks et Shacklebolt attendent, l'air tendu.

« - Je vais faire du thé ! annonce Tonks, visiblement incapable de rester à ne rien faire.

- Que faisons-nous Kingsley ? Peut-être devrions-nous prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre ? demande Arthur. »

Shacklebolt hoche la tête.

« - Nous allons envoyer un hibou…

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne devait pas y aller ! »

Je me tourne vers Ron. Ses yeux bleus ont viré au gris et ses traits ont dangereusement durci. Lui, si perdu quelques secondes plus tôt, a retrouvé toute son assurance. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir. Ron a dégainé sa baguette tout en fonçant sur le chef de l'Ordre. Kingsley sort la sienne très vite mais pas assez rapidement pour que Ron n'ait le temps de l'atteindre. Arthur et moi nous interposons entre eux.

« - Ron arrête ! hurle son père. Ca ne sert à rien, Hermione connaissait les risques ! Elle a fait son choix ! »

Nous sommes trois contre lui mais Ron est si furieux que sa colère lui donne une force spectaculaire. Il se débat, cherche à frapper, jeter un sort. Finalement, Arthur réussit à le repousser violemment. Ron pousse un cri de rage qui accompagne le maléfice qu'il envoie, par dépit, sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. La vitre vole en éclat et sans un regard pour nous, il quitte la maison. La porte restée ouverte, nous le regardons partir, encore un peu essoufflés par ce qui vient de se passer. A l'étage, des pas précipités font grincer le plancher.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione va peut-être mourir. Est-ce la faute de Kingsley qui l'a désignée pour cette mission ou la mienne d'avoir donné une information que je croyais fiable ? Est-ce la faute d'Hermione d'avoir accepté ou celle de Ron de ne pas l'avoir retenue ?

Je croise le regard de Shacklebolt et je peux y lire de la culpabilité. La même que la mienne. Nous devinons aisément ce que peut ressentir Ron. En plus de tout le reste.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour les gens. Apres une longue attente voici notre sixiéme chapitre, qui nous a donné pas mal de fil a retordre. Je rappelle que les pov de Ron sont de Mirandae et ceux de Hermione de moi méme, concernant ce chapite le pov Harry est l'oeuvre de la toujours aussi talentueuse Mirandae et celui de Draco a nouveau de votre obligée.**_

_**Nous tenons a remercier tout ceux qui nous laisse des reviews adorables, c'est notre plus belle récompense.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Arwen**_

_Hermione_

Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai plus la force. Je sens mon corps ballotté dans tous les sens, j'entends des voix autour de moi. Ma gorge est sèche comme du parchemin, mes poumons douloureux, chaque inspiration même la plus infime me brûle la poitrine.

Le mouvement près de moi s'intensifie, le bruit aussi, je voudrais leur dire d'arrêter de bouger, de crier que tout ce raffut ne fait qu'augmenter la douleur dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à formuler le moindre son. Je sens des ondes de chaleur parcourir tout mon corps et je comprends que ce n'est rien d'autre que les sorts de guérisons qu'on me jette.

La chaleur se transforme en douleur quand on soigne mes multiples fractures, c'est insupportable je voudrais juste ne plus souffrir, qu'on me laisse tranquille au lieu de tenter de raccommoder mon corps meurtri.

Une odeur de chair brûlée me monte aux narines, je prends conscience que c'est moi qui la dégage alors que Ginny sans doute cautérise les multiples plaies béantes qui sillonnant mes membres. J'ai l'horrible impression de sentir la mort, je ne supporte pas cette senteur à la fois âcre et doucereuse qui émane de moi.

Je m'agite, je veux pouvoir bouger et fuir cette atmosphère presqu'aussi étouffante que la cave infâme dans laquelle j'étais captive il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il y a des moments où on ne souhaite plus être sauvé, on a juste envie d'en finir avec la douleur, je suis lasse de tout ça, j'aimerais juste pouvoir dormir et retourner à mes jolis songes de petits enfants roux.

Une voix chuchote à mon oreille. Cette voix je la connais… Ron, il me parle, je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il dit mais je n'y arrive pas. L'entendre me fait du bien, me réconforte, je sens sa main dans la mienne et c'est comme un encouragement, une bribe d'espoir à laquelle je peux m'accrocher.

Mon réconfort est de courte durée, sa voix et sa main s'éloigne de moi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. A nouveau, la terreur m'inonde, je cherche à tendre le bras vers lui mais quelqu'un me retient fermement. On relève mon visage, une lame de douleur aiguë s'enfonce dans ma nuque, je ne peux retenir un gémissement alors que les sons s'amplifient dans la pièce.

Une potion épaisse, écœurante coule le long de ma gorge, cette sensation me révulse, mais je sens que mon corps déjà faible ne me répond plus, la potion fait

effet, je sombre dans le sommeil. Les voix s'éloignent, la douleur reflue et la réalité s'estompe…

***

_Ron_

Des heures. Des heures que Remus a ramené mon Hermione inconsciente, blessée, en sang. Des heures qu'ils sont là-haut, à tenter de la sauver… ou quelques minutes seulement, je l'ignore. J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis que je l'ai vue.

Je pensais être incapable d'avoir plus mal que ce matin, quand je l'ai entendue partir. Je me trompais. Lorsque je l'ai découverte, pâle et inconsciente, comme déjà morte, la douleur ne s'est pas contentée de me briser le cœur, elle s'est infiltrée dans tout mon corps, de la pointe de mes cils aux bouts de mes doigts et je l'ai ressentie physiquement au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé.

Mon Hermione, ma belle Hermione a été battue, torturée. Tout ce dont je redoutais est arrivé. J'avais raison…

Quelle ironie !

Elle et moi nous sommes disputés des années pour avoir le dernier mot et pour une fois, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir tort.

Il s'est remis à pleuvoir, un peu. Quelques gouttes de pluie me tombent sur le visage et le vent glacé s'infiltre sous les vêtements. L'horizon noir présage d'un orage imminent mais je préférerais être noyé sous l'averse plutôt que de retourner à l'intérieur du Terrier pour l'instant.

L'atmosphère qui y règne m'étouffe. Tout le monde est sous tension mais s'efforce de ne pas le montrer et cette espèce d'hypocrisie me rend malade. Hermione est entre la vie et la mort, c'est un fait et il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Je refuse de boire mon thé comme si tout allait bien sous prétexte qu'en tant que Membre de l'Ordre, nous nous devons de garder notre calme en toute circonstance afin de mieux gérer les situations.

Et puis je ne veux pas voir Shacklebolt pour l'instant. Il a beau être le chef de l'Ordre, il a fait une erreur que je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Si Hermione ne s'en sort pas, je jure devant Merlin que je terminerai ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure. Et cette fois-ci, ni Harry ni mon père ne m'en empêcheront !

J'appuie mes coudes sur la barrière en bois qui sert de clôture au terrain du Terrier. A première vue, elle ne paraît pas très solide mais elle est dotée de tous les systèmes de sécurité sorciers possibles. La limite entre nous et le chaos. Jusqu'à présent. Car aujourd'hui, le chaos a pénétré chez nous. Hermione va peut-être mourir.

Mon corps est pris d'un frisson qui n'est pas dû au froid.

J'aurais dû la retenir ce matin. Non, j'aurais dû la retenir hier soir, quand elle m'a annoncé que nous n'avons jamais été amis, j'aurais dû lui dire qu'elle a raison, que nous avons toujours été beaucoup plus que ça ou un truc de ce genre. J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aime. Peut-être qu'elle serait partie quand même mais au moins, j'aurais essayé. Mais non, je n'ai rien fait parce que je suis trop lâche et trop stupide. Si elle meurt ce sera de ma faute. C'est déjà de ma faute.

Shacklebolt n'y est pour rien. Le coupable, c'est moi.

Merlin, je ne supporte pas d'attendre qu'on vienne m'annoncer le pire. Mes mains sont serrées sur la barrière, mon corps est tendu comme un arc et je tremble d'impuissance. Il faut que je fasse quelque-chose, je n'en peux plus de rester là, à ne rien faire.

Au moment même où je m'apprête à tourner les talons, ma mère apparaît dans mon champ de vision. J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas vue arriver. Aussitôt, un flot de terreur me submerge et je cesse de respirer, attendant la sentence.

« - Elle est vivante. annonce ma mère qui a su aisément déchiffrer mon angoisse. Elle est vivante. »

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de soulagement, tentant de chasser le vertige qui m'a assailli. Je sais que rien n'est gagné. Ma mère n'a pas dit qu'Hermione allait bien, elle a juste survécu à ses blessures… Je la regarde, attendant la suite, essayant d'ignorer sa robe tâchée de sang. Elle a l'air tellement triste.

« - Ron… commence-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrête là et baisse les yeux. Elle cherche les bons mots pour m'annoncer ce que je devine comme étant une terrible nouvelle. La peur me prend la gorge, les secondes deviennent des heures. Ma mère toussote pour chasser un sanglot et quand elle relève la tête, ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes. Incapable de parler, je l'implore du regard. Je veux savoir. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et le caresse lentement.

« - Mon chéri, Hermione a subi de terribles sorts mais d'après Ginny, elle devrait s'en remettre tout doucement. »

La chape de plomb qui pesait sur ma poitrine disparaît tout à coup et j'ai presque envie de sourire mais l'expression de ma mère me fait comprendre qu'il y a _autre chose_.

La vision d'une Hermione en chaise roulante me vient à l'esprit et je fronce les sourcils, attendant les explications.

« - Comme tu le sais les mangemorts n'épargnent que très rarement leurs victimes et Hermione a subi le même sort que les autres… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Nous ne sommes pas à un cours sur le mode de vie des mangemorts, je sais comment ils fonctionnent, je suis auror ! Mais elle continue :

« - …Malefoy père a demandé à son fils de se débarrasser du corps d'Hermione parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était morte… »

Oui je sais, j'ai entendu ce que disait Rémus. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me répète ça maintenant…

« - Il en était persuadé parce qu'il lui a lui-même infligé un… avada kedavra… »

Mon cœur loupe un battement comme si la simple entente de ce mot suffisait à ôter un peu de vie. Je ne comprends plus rien. Hermione est vivante. Comment pourrait-elle avoir subi un tel sortilège ?

Ma mère répond à ma question sans que je n'aie besoin de la poser de vive voix.

« - Si le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné c'est… parce qu'il a pris une autre vie. Une vie qu'Hermione portait en elle… Je suis désolée Ron, tellement désolée mais je pensais… je pensais que le père devait être mis au courant… »

Hermione…Porter…Vie…Père…Pendant une seconde, les mots de ma mère tournent dans ma tête et se mélangent sans que je n'arrive à y mettre un sens. Et puis soudain, je comprends.

Une douleur fulgurante remonte dans mes cuisses et je réalise que je suis tombé à genoux. Ma mère crie mon nom et s'accroupit auprès de moi. Enfin je crois, tout est embrumé, lointain. Je l'entends vaguement s'excuser, m'expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas comment m'annoncer les choses mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Stupidement, je me dis que ma mère aussi, apparemment, était au courant de ma liaison avec Hermione mais cette pensée inappropriée est vite chassée par la vérité qui envahit mon esprit : Hermione était enceinte… de mon enfant, notre enfant.

Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Jusqu'à quel degré, la douleur peut-elle aller ? Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Je l'ignore. Mais là c'est trop. Ma gorge se serre et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Un coup de tonnerre éclate dans le ciel sombre et c'est comme un signal. Je pleure. Je pleure d'impuissance face à cette guerre qui ne finira jamais. Je pleure le martyr d'Hermione. Je pleure notre enfant. Je pleure pour toutes ces années d'horreur que je ne supporte plus. Mon corps est secoué de puissants sanglots que seuls les petits bras de ma mère apaisent un peu.

La pluie s'est remise à tomber drue. La terre autour de mes genoux se transforme peu à peu en boue mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention.

« - Ca va aller mon fils… me murmure ma mère à l'oreille. »

Comment peut-elle encore penser ça ? Je n'ai même pas le courage de la contredire. Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il me reste, je lui pose l'ultime question :

« - Est-ce qu'Hermione… est-ce qu'Hermione sait ?

- Oui. Quand elle a repris conscience, elle nous a demandé comment elle pouvait ne pas être morte. A présent elle dort. Elle a besoin de repos. Mais elle a aussi besoin de toi. C'est ton nom qu'elle a murmuré en s'endormant. Tu dois être fort pour elle, Ron. S'il te plaît. »

Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable mais j'hoche la tête et essuie mes larmes.

« - Allez, viens, on rentre au chaud… me dit ma mère en m'aidant à me relever. »

Lentement, je me laisse entraîner vers la maison.

********

_Draco_

Je transplane le plus silencieusement possible près du Terrier, les protections magiques qui l'entourent ne me permettent pas d'atterrir trop près. Tant mieux. Marcher me fera du bien, j'ai besoin de reprendre une contenance, de respirer l'air frais de la nuit pour me débarrasser de cette odeur de mort qui m'entoure, qui me colle à la peau depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Je suis retourné au Manoir après avoir confié Hermione à Lupin. J'aurais voulu le suivre, rester près d'elle, pour me faire pardonner cette horreur qu'on lui a infligée dans le lieu même où j'ai grandi. Dans cette cave obscure qui autrefois me fascinait, quand je n'étais qu'un enfant rempli d'admiration pour son père qui lui contait des histoires de sang pur, d'honneur et d'autres choses que pendant longtemps j'ai cru être l'absolue vérité.

Tant d'années sans que je ne me pose de questions, sans que je ne remette ses idées en question. Je me baladais conquérant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, fier de moi, de mes origines. Je trouvais naturel que l'on m'aime pour mon sang si pur parce je pensais qu'il me définissait.

J'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres avec allégresse. J'ai honte aujourd'hui de l'avouer mais j'étais si fier de l'avoir gravée dans ma chair, si plein d'orgueil quand je la regardais serpenter sur ma peau. Même la brûlure que je ressentais quand le Lord me réclamait près de lui me semblait délicieuse. Je me sentais important, indispensable, porteur d'un précieux secret, je faisais partie d'une élite et je m'en sentais rassuré.

Je les ai regardés réduire les nés moldus en esclavage, les traiter comme de la vermine sans jamais en éprouver le moindre remord. Cela me semblait juste, simplement normal, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions sur le bien fondé de ces actes.

Mais un soir tout a changé pour moi. Le Seigneur m'a appelé et comme l'esclave que j'adorais être je me suis empressé d'accourir pour pouvoir mieux me vautrer à ses pieds. Il était là, entouré de ses fidèles mangemorts, sa cour habituelle. Au milieu de la pièce un corps, celui d'une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas. Visiblement, elle avait servi de distraction au Lord et ses disciples. Je l'ai à peine regardée, à vrai dire je m'en contrefichais, bien trop impatient de savoir ce que mon Idole attendait de moi.

« Draco débarrasse-nous d'elle. Je te laisse faire prouve-moi que tu es digne de ma confiance. »

Je fus à cet instant un peu vexé. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi me débarrasser d'un cadavre pouvait être une mission importante. Je n'ai pas protesté pour autant comme toujours je me suis incliné, obéissant, ramassant presque nonchalamment la triste dépouille qui gisait sur le sol. Elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille, j'ai senti son sang encore chaud couler le long de mes bras.

Comme j'étais libre de faire à mon idée, je décidais de faire disparaître son corps. Pour cela je me rendais à l'orée d'un bois non loin du Manoir dans lequel j'aimais jouer autrefois.

Je l'ai posée à terre et pour la première fois je l'ai regardée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts emplis de terreur encore noyés de larmes qui ne couleraient plus jamais. Mais plus que tout, son regard était plein d'une innocente et enfantine… incrédulité, je le sentais posé sur moi, comme si elle cherchait des réponses.

Lentement, j'ai parcouru son corps de mes yeux, ses membres tuméfiés, sa peau entaillée. Souillée dans sa chair et dans son âme, morte seule comme un animal sous les rires de ses bourreaux.

Savait-elle lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard que sa destinée serait ainsi ? Se doutait-elle que cette missive signerait sa perte ? J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai vu une gamine insouciante, excitée sous le choixpeau, si fière et si heureuse de faire partie d'un monde aussi brillant que le nôtre. L'image de cette enfant s'est superposée à celle de ce corps déformé qui gisait à mes pieds, et puis je me suis souvenu de mon exaltation, de ma peur de ne pas être envoyé dans la bonne maison.

Pour la première fois, je me suis alors demandé quelle pouvait bien être la différence entre elle et moi. Nous avions connu les mêmes joies, certainement les mêmes peines, nous étions si semblables et pourtant j'étais là, vivant, m'apprêtant à faire disparaître ce qui restait d'elle.

Doucement, j'ai fermé ses yeux, la nausée a brûlé mes entrailles si fort que j'ai à peine eu le temps de me détourner pour ne pas la salir encore plus avant de vomir ma honte.

Après cela, ce fut comme si je m'étais soudainement réveillé d'un profond coma ou encore d'un impérium très puissant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été anesthésié, engourdi dans une douce torpeur. Tout m'apparaissait clairement, notre folie meurtrière, le monde que je contribuais à créer, j'étais devenu un assassin. Je ne tuais personne mais j'assistais sans broncher à l'éradication pure et simple des nés moldus.

Je suis rentré ce soir-là au bord du malaise après l'avoir enterrée, je voulais offrir à cette jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas une dernière demeure que je serais le seul à connaître. Je voulais tout arrêter, m'enfuir loin de tout ça. J'ai à peine répondu à ma mère, montant me réfugier dans ma chambre avant de me laisser aller à ma colère, arrachant avec hargne les bannières vert et argent qui la tapissaient.

C'est à cet instant que mon père m'a rejoint. Il a regardé les drapeaux de Serpentard qui jonchaient le sol en silence. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me parler, il avait compris lisant dans mes yeux ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Alors pour la première fois, il m'a supplié. Il m'a expliqué que si je trahissais le Lord, il me traquerait où que je sois, qu'il me tuerait et que jamais ma mère ne pourrait survivre à ma mort. Lui qui avait si bien cultivé ma froideur et mon arrogance a fait appel à la seule chose contre laquelle je ne pouvais lutter : l'amour profond que je portais à ma mère.

J'ai alors relevé les yeux et je l'ai regardé, intensément, sans détour et j'ai compris : il avait peur. Une terreur sans nom dissimulée derrière le métal de ses yeux froids. Nous étions des esclaves nous aussi, manipulés, dirigés par un seul maître, enfermés dans une cage dorée dont aucun de nous ne possédait la clef. Personne n'était libre, nous étions de simples pantins à la solde d'un despote.

Alors je suis resté. Emprisonné dans ma condition de mangemort, j'ai continué à le servir, je suis devenu un fossoyeur. Inlassablement, je débarrassais les cachots humides des corps qui s'y succédaient, les prenant dans mes bras, courant jusqu'à ce bois qui devenait mon refuge et leur offrant une tombe digne de ce nom à l'abri des yeux de tous.

Pourtant les cauchemars me poursuivaient. Chaque nuit, ils me rejoignaient dans mes rêves, leurs regards sans vie me questionnant, me demandant justice. Je me réveillais en sueur, tremblant, dormir me faisait peur. Je savais que je sombrais dans la folie, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent me retrouver même en plein jour.

C'était le prix à payer. Le prix de ma honte.

Alors un soir, j'ai rejoint le Terrier. Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait avec précision mais je savais qu'il était sans doute le QG de l'Ordre. Après bien des recherches et de nombreux contre-sorts, j'ai fini par enfin apercevoir une vieille cabane biscornue. Je n'ai eu aucun doute sur l'identité des occupants de cette masure ridicule, seuls les Weasley pouvaient vivre dans pareil endroit.

Ce soir-là, je suis parti à la recherche de ma rédemption. Je n'ai jamais cessé depuis.

A nouveau ce soir, je lève le sort qui protége le Terrier et jamais l'expiation de mes fautes ne m'a paru aussi dure à atteindre. Je balaie du regard le champ qui l'entoure et au loin j'aperçois Weasley qui sanglote dans les bras de sa mère. Je détourne le regard vivement gêné d'avoir assisté à une scène si intime. Je me dirige rapidement à l'intérieur, priant de toutes mes forces pour que Weasley pleure à cause d'un trop plein d'émotions et non parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver la femme qu'il aime.

Charly me voit le premier, il se précipite vers moi me prenant dans ses bras sans pudeur et je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux. Je voudrais pouvoir me laisser aller dans cette étreinte, dans la chaleur de ses bras si puissants et réconfortants. Mais je ne peux pas, pas encore alors je le serre avec force espérant par la violence de ce geste lui montrer les sentiments qu'il déchaîne en moi avant de le repousser.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est vivante. Ginny s'occupe encore d'elle mais elle ne semble plus en danger. »

Mon soulagement est si intense que je peux à peine respirer, le monde vacille, je m'appuie sur le mur et exhale l'air que je retiens douloureusement dans mes poumons alors que je sens une main douce caresser mon dos.

Hermione m'a peut-être offert le pardon que je recherche, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui fermer les yeux, de creuser une tombe anonyme pour elle.

« Draco, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour la porter à Remus, elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Ses yeux sont pleins d'une admiration sincère, ses joues un peu rougies et j'envie sincèrement cette innocence qu'il a réussi à conserver malgré la noirceur dans laquelle nous vivons. Je soupire fortement, je ne peux pas le laisser penser que je suis un héros quand je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas.

« Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie. »

J'ai à peine murmuré ces quelques mots mais dans le silence presque endeuillé de la petite cuisine j'ai l'impression de les avoir hurlés à son visage.

« Voyons, ne fais pas le modeste. »

Cette fois-ci, je m'énerve franchement, il met mes nerfs à vif ce rouquin séduisant qui s'obstine à voir en moi ce que je ne suis pas.

« Je ne fais pas le modeste. Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie, pas volontairement du moins. Quand je suis parti hier soir, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait accepté la mission, je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle se rendrait au coffre aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas été au Ministère de la journée, je suis allé chercher des ingrédients de potions pour le Lord, je n'ai su qu'elle avait été torturée qu'en rentrant au Manoir et sais-tu pourquoi j'ai pu la porter à Remus, Charly ? Parce que c'est ma mission auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui, je récupère les cadavres des pauvres gens qui ont le malheur de tomber entre nos mains. Tu m'admires toujours maintenant ? Je ne suis qu'un foutu fossoyeur qui enterre les cadavres qui s'entassent, toutes les nuits encore et encore. »

Je finis ma tirade essoufflé, même si je suis gêné de lui avoir ainsi dévoilé mes activités honteuses, je suis également soulagé, comme si j'avais durant tout ce temps porté un poids bien trop lourd pour mes épaules.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer longuement. Je ne le regarde pas. Je peux supporter de voir le dégoût, la peur ou même la colère dans ses yeux mais pas la pitié que je crains d'y trouver.

Il se lève lentement et se poste devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je retiens le réflexe instinctif de me tasser sur ma chaise devant l'autorité naturelle qui se dégage de lui. Il se penche vers moi avant de saisir mon visage entre ses mains, le contact de ses paumes rugueuses me trouble profondément. Doucement, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, elles sont douces, chaudes, réconfortantes et excitantes. Il retire sa bouche bien trop vite à mon goût et chuchote à mon oreille :

« Je te trouve courageux et j'admire ce que tu fais. Il va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée. »

Il sort de la pièce sans un mot me laissant le souffle court, les joues brûlantes, le corps en feu. La porte s'ouvre me faisant sursauter, je me force à me ressaisir quand je vois Weasley et sa mère entrer dans la pièce. Avec un soupir de résignation, je me prépare à répondre aux questions qu'ils ne vont pas manquer de me poser.

****

_Hermione_

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, mes paupières récalcitrantes refusent de bouger mais j'insiste et doucement elles s'entrouvrent laissant la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce m'éblouir. Je distingue le plafond fissuré à la peinture ternie, je suis dans ma chambre, au Terrier. Tournant la tête avec lenteur, j'aperçois Remus sur une chaise, assoupie, il a certainement dû rester pour me veiller. Je cherche à lever le bras pour le toucher mais je n'y arrive pas, il me semble peser une tonne. Avec peine, je murmure son nom. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour ouvrir les yeux qui s'écarquillent instantanément de stupeur.

« Hermione ??!! Tu vas bien ? »

Je hoche la tête doucement, je voudrais pouvoir faire plus pour le rassurer, l'inquiétude que je lis dans ses yeux me ferait presque culpabiliser.

« Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, il sort de la chambre en vitesse. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors mais cela doit faire un bon moment si j'en juge par l'aube qui perce lentement la nuit noire.

Des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier et je vois Remus revenir, Ginny sur les talons. Son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle me voit.

« Hermione… je suis si contente. Tu es enfin réveillée. Ne bouge pas je vais t'examiner. »

Son expression change et devient terriblement concentrée alors qu'elle ausculte mon corps avec minutie. L'examen terminé, elle sort une fiole de la poche de son tablier.

« Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien ! »

J'esquisse une grimace, je crains que ça ne soit encore l'infecte potion qu'on m'a donnée tout à l'heure et qui m'a plongée dans ce sommeil lourd et artificiel.

« Je ne veux pas dormir ! »

Ma voix est rauque comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis des lustres, je suis épuisée mais j'ai besoin de rester consciente, cette potion ne fait que m'empêcher de réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas pour dormir, bois, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux. »

Méfiante, je m'exécute. Aussitôt une fraîcheur bienfaisante se répand en moi, la potion est délicieuse, elle a le goût de la mûre, elle étanche ma soif, je me sens plus légère et la douleur dans mon crâne a miraculeusement disparu.

Je me relève doucement, mes membres encore endoloris, Ginny se précipite et retape mes oreillers avec une ardeur qui me semble légèrement exagérée, Remus toujours planté au milieu de la pièce semble avoir envie de partir le plus vite possible. Un silence plus que pesant flotte dans l'air et je me décide à prendre la parole puisque aucun des deux ne semble vouloir le faire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

Je me souviens distinctement de la torture que j'ai subie, je me souviens de la mission, de la banque, de ma capture mais ensuite c'est le trou noir. C'est Remus qui se décide à me répondre.

« Eh bien je t'ai attendue devant la banque durant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, j'étais mort d'inquiétude mais je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la banque et prendre le risque de me faire repérer. Au moment où j'allais entrer malgré tout, Malefoy t'a ramenée.

Je le regarde surprise, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Draco.

« Tu as été torturée au Manoir Malfoy et Draco a été chargé de s'occuper de ton cadavre, il a de suite vu que tu respirais faiblement, il s'est souvenu de la mission que nous t'avions proposée et il a transplané près de la banque, il m'a trouvé et je t'ai ramené au Terrier. »

Ginny, restée étrangement silencieuse depuis le début, ouvre enfin la bouche :

« Tu étais grièvement blessée, nous n'avions pas le temps de faire appel à un médicomage et nous ne pouvions pas transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. C'est moi qui t'ai soignée, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, je n'étais pas sûre que tu survives ou que tu n'aies pas de séquelles irrémédiables. »

Elle a prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui fais un léger sourire rassurant pour lui montrer que je vais bien. Pourtant quelque chose me gêne dans toute cette histoire, un détail qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir évoquer mais qui est cruellement important.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai clairement entendu Lucius Malefoy prononcer le sort mortel et de toute évidence c'est ce qu'il croyait avoir fait puisqu'il a demandé à Draco de se débarrasser de mon corps. Alors pourquoi malgré tout ça suis-je toujours en vie ? »

L'atmosphère de la chambre s'alourdit singulièrement, ils ne semblent pas pressés de répondre à ma question.

« Ginny ? Remus ? »

J'ai conscience d'être insistante mais il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé, comment ai-je pu survivre à un Avada Kedavra ? La seule personne que je connaisse qui a survécu à ce sort est Harry et les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

« Hermione… »

Ginny semble lutter contre elle-même, comme si elle avait une terrible nouvelle à m'annoncer. Je sens l'angoisse m'envahir, ma première pensée est pour…

« Ron.. »

Remus relève brusquement la tête.

« Non, non Hermione, Ron va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Eh bien si ce n'est pas ça, que se passe-t-il ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je vous en prie dîtes-moi… »

Ma voix se brise, c'est bien trop d'émotions d'un seul coup. Je me doute qu'ils cherchent à m'épargner mais leur sollicitude me rend folle d'angoisse.

Dans un soupir, Remus s'approche de moi et me prend doucement la main.

« Hermione. Si le sort mortel ne t'a pas tué c'est parce que… tu étais enceinte Hermione. Ginny s'en est rendue compte en te soignant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a bien pu se passer mais je pense que l'enfant que tu portais en toi a en quelques sortes servi de bouclier. »

Je suis assommée par le choc. Les paroles de Remus tournoient dans ma tête et tout me paraît clair à présent. Mes malaises, mon émotivité exacerbée, cette fatigue permanente, c'est si évident et pourtant je ne me suis doutée de rien. Comment ai-je pu oublier de performer le sort de contraception? Où donc est passée ma légendaire intelligence qui faisait ma fierté ? Je portais la vie en moi, j'aurais dû la protéger et au lieu de ça je me suis précipitée la tête la première dans le danger, avide de prouver ma valeur.

« Hermione ?? »

Je regarde Remus sans véritablement le voir, la tristesse dans ses yeux m'est insupportable, je m'aperçois que je serre sa main avec violence, à tel point que mes phalanges blanchissent. Doucement, je relâche ma prise avant de laisser courir ma main sur mon ventre à la recherche d'un reste, même infime, de la présence de l'enfant que je portais.

« J'ai dû… l'enlever… Il était mort et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix… Oh Hermione je suis si désolée. »

Ginny ne retient plus ses larmes, je voudrais pouvoir me joindre à elle et partager mon chagrin, mais mes yeux restent secs, je suis incapable de pleurer. A travers le tissu de la chemise de nuit je sens une fine cicatrice légèrement boursouflée. Cette marque est pourtant bien plus douloureuse que les nombreux hématomes qui zèbrent mon corps.

Ron. Il doit m'en vouloir, me détester encore plus à présent, il ne voulait pas que je parte et je ne l'ai pas écouté.

« Est-ce que Ron… »

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. C'est trop dur de le formuler à haute voix, ça donnerait plus de réalité à la perte de cet enfant.

« Il ne sait pas encore, je préférais être sûre… enfin tu vois… Il voulait venir te voir mais je lui ai dit d'attendre que tu te sentes mieux, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire Hermione et je pense que pour l'instant, ta santé doit passer avant tout. »

Je comprends son raisonnement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui m'annonce la nouvelle. Peut-être aurais-je pu pleurer si c'était ses bras qui m'avaient consolée.

« Nous allons te laisser maintenant. Tu as encore besoin de repos et je pense que tu as besoin d'être seule. »

Délicat Remus qui comprend ce que je ne peux dire. Je hoche la tête doucement hébétée, terrassée bien plus anesthésiée par le choc que par les multiples potions que j'ai avalées.

Je les regarde sortir lentement de la chambre, me laissant seule face à ma douleur, seule face à mes remords

***

_Harry_

Debout dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, j'attends. Le couloir est très sombre et craque de toute part mais je préfère rester ici, tout seul. C'est un peu stupide, mais l'agitation que je perçois de l'autre côté de la porte me rassure. Tant que j'entends les bruits de pas, le son clair de la voix de Ginny et celui, plus grave de Rémus, je sais qu'Hermione survit.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la Mort rôde autour d'elle. Elle, Ron et moi avons passé la moitié de nos vies à combattre Voldemort, je ne peux me résoudre à penser qu'une simple mission peut mettre fin à la vie de la géniale Hermione Granger. C'est impossible.

Pourtant, le regard que Mme Weasley nous a lancé lorsqu'elle nous a rejoints dans le salon, cette expression d'impuissance, mêlée de désespoir a failli venir à bout de cette confiance que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir.

Molly n'a pas dit grand chose, à part que Rémus et Ginny continuaient de s'occuper d'Hermione et qu'elle devait parler à Ron. Arthur lui avait montré la cour d'un geste de la main et personne ne parla de la fenêtre brisée. Kingsley l'avait déjà réparée et il était inutile d'inquiéter un peu plus Molly avec ce genre de détails.

Je suis encore resté quelques minutes dans le salon avant de me résoudre à rejoindre l'étage. Et maintenant je suis là, dans ce couloir, attendant je ne sais quoi mais ressentant le besoin de me trouver auprès de ma meilleure amie.

Les bruits dans la chambre diminuent peu à peu et plus le silence s'installe plus le rythme de mon cœur accélère, accompagnant une angoisse grandissante. La porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Rémus à l'air si triste que je suis persuadé durant une seconde qu'elle est morte. Il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour m'assurer qu'Hermione est vivante.

« - Elle est épuisée. Ginny lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve et nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre à présent… »

Je soupire, soulagé. Ma confiance est revenue. Je sais qu'Hermione est une battante et qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire si facilement. Je suis certain qu'elle se réveillera bientôt. Rémus descend au rez-de-chaussée prévenir les autres. Je m'apprête à le suivre quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Ginny. Une fine ligne d'inquiétude traverse son front et elle aussi a l'air très triste.

« - Elle dort. dit-elle. Je crois qu'on devrait organiser des tours pour la veiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveille toute seule, elle risque d'être un peu déboussolée et puis on ne sait jamais…

- Je prendrai la première heure. Je réponds, incapable de ne pas me réjouir devant le fait que Ginny me parle. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Il faut attendre de voir comment elle passe la nuit avant de se prononcer…

- Je ne parlais pas d'Hermione. »

Pour la première fois, nos regards se croisent et je peux voir les larmes monter à ses yeux quand elle me répond :

« - Hermione était enceinte. C'est ce qui l'a sauvée du sort de la Mort que Malefoy père lui a jeté. »

La nouvelle est un choc et l'image de Ron s'impose directement dans mon esprit. Je comprends à présent pourquoi Molly le cherchait et les airs résignés de Ginny et Rémus. Mais Ginny continue, son ton monte dans les aigus, comme avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots :

« - Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le bébé et elle, elle était en miettes… et je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir prononcé correctement certaines formules !

Hé ! Tout va bien se passer ! Rémus et toi avez fait du bon boulot, j'en suis sûr ! »

J'hésite un instant et puis, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle reste un peu raide, ses bras figés le long de son corps mais au bout de quelques secondes, sa tête s'enfouit au creux de mon épaule et cette sensation m'emporte très loin du Terrier, de la guerre et même d'Hermione. Puis Ginny se défait de mon étreinte et s'éloigne sans un bruit. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à descendre l'escalier, je l'appelle :

« - Ginny ! Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on se reparle maintenant ?

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres. Discret mais réel. Minuscule mais juste pour moi.

« - Disons que s'il te le demande, tu diras à Ron que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat et que c'est à son tour à présent ! »

***

_Ron_

Nous nous sommes relayés plusieurs heures d'affilées au chevet d'Hermione. J'aurais aimé rester auprès d'elle tout le temps mais ma mère m'a littéralement forcé à prendre un peu de repos, jurant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à verser quelques gouttes de potion sans rêve dans mon thé si je ne cédais pas Alors je me suis résigné à quitter Hermione quelques instants, pensant sincèrement que je serais incapable de fermer l'œil. Pourtant, lorsque je me suis allongé sur mon lit, la fatigue qui m'a submergé fut si grande que je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte. Quand je me réveille, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

Je descends à la cuisine et aperçoit Harry, installé à la table. Il grignote machinalement son bacon en lisant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? je demande, avec empressement.

- Elle est réveillée ! m'annonce mon ami avec un grand sourire. Elle a encore un peu mal mais ça va. »

Mon cœur s'accélère à cette bonne nouvelle. Hermione est sauvée !

« - Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ?

- Je ne voulais pas subir un sortilège de la part de ta mère ! Tu avais besoin de repos et nous avions consigne de ne pas nous approcher de ta chambre !

- Où sont les autres ?

- Kingsley, Rémus et Tonks sont rentrés chez eux. Charly discute avec George et Malefoy dans le salon, Ginny ne doit pas être très loin d'Hermione et tes parents sont dans la cabane à balais du jardin. Ils discutent.

- Ils font toujours ça quand ils ne veulent pas qu'on entende de quoi ils parlent… dis-je dans un murmure. »

Harry hoche la tête en silence.

« - Ginny… m'a parlé du bébé. lance-t-il. »

Sa remarque me fait sursauter et je renverse une bonne partie du café que j'étais en train de me verser.

« - Ma sœur te parle à présent ? je demande, en espérant que cette question suffise à changer de sujet.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause d'un pacte que vous aviez fait tous les deux. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris… mais j'étais content qu'on puisse discuter un peu même s'il reste beaucoup de chemin à faire. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va. »

Je bois une gorgée de café évitant ainsi de me plonger dans une blessure encore trop fraîche pour en évoquer les détails. Harry comprend et décide de changer de sujet en poussant l'édition du soir de la Gazette dans ma direction. Je l'attrape et mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur :

Mon visage est placardé à la Une avec ces mots : « Recherché pour conduite immorale ». Je m'empresse de lire l'article.

_« Un avis de recherche a été lancé à l'adresse de l'auror Ronald Bilius Weasley suite à l'interrogatoire d'une sang-de-bourbe qui aurait laissé entendre l'existence d'une relation entre les deux jeunes gens. _

_Hermione Granger a été surprise hier par l'un de nos dignes représentants du Ministère, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy, en train de cambrioler le coffre d'une banque._

_Mr Malefoy a ensuite, comme l'indique la Loi, procédé à un interrogatoire durant lequel la née-moldu n'a pas daigné faire d'efforts. La pratique de la légilimencie s'est avérée nécessaire mais n'a malheureusement donné aucune information sur le commanditaire du cambriolage_

_En revanche, il s'avérerait qu'Hermione Granger serait intimement liée au Sang-Pur Weasley alors que ceci est contraire au décret d'application n° 210 édité en mars dernier. _

_Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont connus pour avoir été les deux meilleurs amis de l'Indésirable Numéro Un lorsque celui-ci était encore vivant. Ils ont toujours fait l'objet d'une surveillance attentive de la part du Ministère._

_Il va de soi que l'Auror Weasley est suspendu de ses fonctions tant que l'affaire n'est pas éclaircie mais son adresse étant __incartable__, il échappe pour l'instant aux convocations du Ministère._

_Si vous connaissez un détail même mineur, le Ministère vous invite à adresser votre témoignage… »_

Je jette le journal, dégoûté.

« - Ils ne parlent même pas de ce qu'est devenue Hermione ! Personne ne s'inquiète de ce que ces chiens lui ont fait !

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça t'étonne encore… me fait remarquer Harry.

- On doit retrouver cet horcruxe, Harry. Il faut que tout cela s'arrête !

- En attendant, tu devrais aller la voir. Je crois qu'elle attend ta visite. »

_Hermione_

Assise dans mon lit, je contemple la pluie qui frappe les carreaux. Elle tombe à verse ce soir. Les éléments se déchaînent pour mieux me rappeler à quel point ma vie manque de lumière. J'ai souvent répété que je me sentais vide, creuse mais je ne savais pas ce que ce mot pouvait réellement signifier.

Aujourd'hui, je le sais. J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais plus complète, entière. J'ai perdu mon enfant. L'enfant de Ron. Je me sens si démunie. Je n'étais pas au courant de ma grossesse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en réjouir. Je ne peux que pleurer à présent.

Je me suis réveillée désorientée, affolée, me croyant morte pourtant toujours vivante. Ils m'ont expliqué que j'aurais dû mourir mais que la vie que je portais en moi avait permis que je survive. Chacun de ces mots était un coup de poignard dans mon cœur meurtri. Je revois encore le visage désolé de Molly. Mon deuil devenant le sien.

Un sacrifice. Le sacrifice d'une vie innocente pour en épargner une autre. L'histoire de la guerre. L'histoire de ma vie.

J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un quelque part s'est amusé à saisir chacun de mes rêves avant de les détruire. Je voulais devenir une grande traductrice, vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais, avoir des enfants. J'ai eu tout ça. Je suis devenue une émérite traductrice à tel point que j'ai échappé au sort funeste de ceux de ma race grâce à cela. Ron et moi avons vécu une histoire, aussi dramatique soit-elle. J'ai porté son enfant.

Pourtant, tout cela ne fut que source de malheurs, de souffrances. Mes rêves saccagés, transformés en cauchemars.

Je ne pleure pas. J'ai versé des larmes tant de fois pour des choses futiles. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à pleurer sur la perte de mon enfant. J'ai si peur. Si je me laisse aller, la réalité me frappera de plein fouet. Comment alors pourrais-je garder la raison ? Comment empêcher la folie de me gagner face à cet énorme gâchis_ ?_

.

Je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai pu sortir du Manoir Malefoy. Tout est flou. J'entends Draco me hurler de tenir le coup, de ne pas mourir. Remus m'exhorter à ouvrir les yeux. Puis Ron, me tenant la main me chuchotant des mots que je ne comprends pas mais que je trouve réconfortant.

Je soulève la chemise de nuit dont a dû me revêtir Molly et regarde mon ventre. Je me perds dans la contemplation de la fine cicatrice blanche qui serpente sur mon abdomen, désormais le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de cet enfant perdu.

Les bleus, les hématomes ont disparu. La magie soigne tous les maux. Pas ceux de l'âme hélas.

Ma gorge est sèche. Ma bouche n'est plus qu'un désert aride. Je balaie la pièce du regard. Le pichet d'eau sur la table de nuit est trop éloigné pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Contorsionnant mon corps dangereusement, je tends le bras pour m'en saisir.

Une main saisit doucement mais fermement mon poignet. Je sursaute vivement. Mon regard se noie dans un océan déchaîné. Les yeux de Ron. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer.

« - Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Son ton est grave, sa voix rauque. Je le détaille pendant qu'il verse l'eau dans un verre. Le teint blafard, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis certainement par les pleurs. Mon cœur se serre à cette vision. Lui si fort. Si courageux. Il a l'air à présent si démuni.

Sans un mot, il me tend le verre avant de saisir une chaise et de s'asseoir près de moi. Il me regarde. Je ne dis rien. Je respecte son silence. Sa présence est réconfortante. Je lui suis reconnaissante d'être là malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Sa voix brise finalement le silence :

« - Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas trop mal. Les potions font effet je n'ai plus mal.

- Tant mieux. »

Je le sens mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'ose pas.

« - Ron qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il lève vers moi un regard profondément tourmenté presque hanté. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il prend à nouveau la parole.

« - Est-ce qu'ils t'ont touchée ? T'ont-ils obligée à faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas ? »

Je comprends alors la raison de son inquiétude et malgré moi mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour cet homme.

« - Non. Ils ne m'ont pas touchée. »

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. A nouveau, nous replongeons dans un silence pesant. Il y a tant de non-dits entre nous, comment briser ce carcan de gêne, de rancœur dans lequel nous sommes enfermés depuis trop longtemps ?

« - Hermione ? »

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je peux voir que ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

« - Cet enfant… il était de…

- De toi oui. »

Je pourrais me sentir blessée par sa question pourtant je ne le suis pas. Je sais que c'est son éternelle insécurité qui le pousse à la poser. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai la sensation que je peux le comprendre, enfin. Trop tard sans doute.

Soudainement, il pose sa tête sur mon ventre avant de se mettre à pleurer. Sans aucune retenue, sans fausse pudeur. Le visage enfoui dans le tissu de ma chemise, il laisse libre court à sa douleur. Des sanglots déchirants, douloureux parce que trop longtemps contenus.

Avec douceur, je caresse ses douces mèches cuivrées. La rancœur a disparu. Elle a quitté mon cœur. Je ne ressens plus que de l'amour à présent. Je lui offre mon réconfort, ma façon d'expier mes fautes.

« - Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. »

Je suis stupéfaite. Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ?

« - Ron voyons tu n'es responsable de rien !

- Bien sûr que si ! »

Il se redresse violemment. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, par la souffrance.

« - J'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir. Ce soir dans la salle de bain tu voulais que je te retienne. Je n'ai pas compris. Pas de suite. J'aurais dû te retenir ! Au lieu de ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre Hermione. Voilà les derniers mots que j'ai prononcés alors que je savais que cette mission te mettait en danger !

- Ron j'ai dit bien pire ce soir-là ! C'est à toi de me pardonner. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Pas un seul. Tu as toujours été mon ami et bien plus que ça. J'étais en colère, parce que tu m'avais repoussée, parce que je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi. »

Je finis ma tirade à bout de souffle. Nous nous regardons longuement. Nous comprenons à présent que toute cette pudeur ridicule nous a conduits à des extrémités que nous n'aurions jamais dû atteindre.

« - Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que si ce soir-là je t'ai repoussée ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas bien au contraire ! »

Ses derniers mots me font presque sursauter. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il les a enfin prononcés. J'ouvre la bouche prête à lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime mais il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« - Attends s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi finir. »

J'acquiesce sa main toujours sur ma bouche. Nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre.

« - Tu sais la première nuit qu'on a passée ensemble. J'étais fou de bonheur. Stupidement heureux. Ce moment j'en avais rêvé une bonne partie de ma vie. Pendant un moment, je m'en suis contenté. Mais après j'ai commencé à vouloir beaucoup plus. Je voulais que tu m'appartiennes. Pas seulement charnellement mais que tu sois à moi entièrement. Tu vois ? »

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement. Comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre tous ses tourments alors que je les partage depuis le début ?!

« - Mais toi, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais. Et je n'osais pas te le demander. Je pensais que tu cherchais juste de la chaleur près de moi. Je me sentais sale de profiter de ton mal-être pour assouvir mes pulsions. J'étais perdu. »

Pour la première fois, je prends la parole. Je chuchote presque. J'ai peur de gâcher cet instant, ce précieux moment où Ron s'ouvre enfin à moi.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais peur. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Alors j'ai jugé bon de me taire. Pourtant j'étais malheureux. Si je t'ai repoussée comme tu dis c'est parce que tout ça me dévorait. Parce que si nous avions continué et que tu y avais mis un terme, je te jure Hermione que je serais devenu fou. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te regarder partir avec un autre ! »

Il s'interrompt le souffle court, les joues rouges. Se confier ainsi à moi a dû lui demander un terrible effort.

« - Et puis Harry nous a vus dans la cuisine. »

J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise avant de me rappeler que justement nous avions été interrompus par un bruit dans le couloir ce soir-là. Je devine déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Je connais Harry. Je connais aussi sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir toujours conseiller Ron.

« - Il est venu me parler après ça. Il m'a dit que ce que je faisais avec toi était mal, que je ne t'aidais pas. Alors j'ai pensé que je devais tout arrêter parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te porter préjudice. Jamais. »

Tendrement, je lui caresse la joue. Il appuie son visage se frottant presque félinement contre ma main. Un enfant. Il ressemble à un enfant. Je me gorge de cette image, pour en imprimer ma rétine. Parce que je sais que c'est la dernière fois où je pourrais entrevoir l'enfant en lui. Cette nuit nous ferons table rase du passé. Il n'y aura plus de maladresses, de pudeur inutile, derniers vestiges des adolescents que nous étions il y a peu de temps.

Cette nuit nous deviendrons adultes. Ensemble.

« - Tu as écouté les conseils amoureux de Harry alors qu'il est incapable de se dépêtrer des problèmes qu'il a avec ta sœur ? »

Il m'adresse un pâle sourire.

« - Tu sais bien que je suis un crétin !

- C'est vrai. Mais tu es _mon _crétin. »

Et c'est la vérité. Non pas qu'il soit un idiot, mais qu'il est mien depuis toujours. Bien avant que je le sache. Depuis un jour de septembre où j'ai poussé la porte de ce compartiment à la recherche du crapaud de Neville, prétexte fallacieux pour apercevoir le célèbre Harry Potter. J'ai trouvé bien plus que ça ce jour-là !

Tous ces évènements, heureux, malheureux, douloureux, se sont succédés pour nous mener là, dans cette chambre. Entourés de cette atmosphère mélancolique, nous allons prendre un nouveau départ.

Doucement, j'empoigne le col de son pull, le forçant à se pencher vers moi. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont le goût de ses larmes. Il gémit contre ma bouche. Presque timidement, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres cherchant à approfondir notre baiser. J'accède à sa demande. Impatiente. Exaltée.

Le baiser que nous échangeons ne ressemble en rien à ceux que nous avons partagés avant. Il est plus pur, plus sincère. Il n'est pas entaché par la peur, par la rancœur.

Je laisse mes mains courir sur son corps, ce corps que je suis bien décidé à enfin revendiquer mien.

Je deviens empressée, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre. Mes émotions se mêlent à mon désir et c'est bien trop puissant pour que je puisse tenter de le freiner. Je l'entraîne, cherchant à le faire coucher sur moi. Il résiste.

« - Attends Hermione. Je… je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Je le trouve attendrissant à se soucier ainsi de moi, mais ce soir mon corps ne peut pas ressentir la moindre douleur La seule chose que je veux sentir c'est lui.

« - Je viens de te dire que je n'avais plus mal. Ron, je veux que tu sois à moi ce soir. J'en ai besoin. Mais si toi tu ne… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà il s'empare de mes lèvres. Son baiser est impérieux, autoritaire, violent. Il déverse toute la peine, la rage, la peur qu'il a pu ressentir. L'intensité de ce moment me touche en plein cœur me fait tourner la tête, plus que jamais je ressens son besoin. Si fort. Si désespéré.

Il se couche sur moi. J'accueille son poids sur moi avec un soupir de délice. Aucune douleur. Sa présence occulte tout le reste. Je sens déjà son désir se presser contre mon ventre attisant le feu qui brûle en moi. Une flamme qui ne s'est jamais éteinte, qui a commencé à flamber bien avant que j'en prenne conscience.

Avec fébrilité, je lui enlève son pull. Silencieuse, je le regarde longuement. Quelques bougies éclairent la pièce. Sa peau pâle se pare de reflets ambrés. Pour la première fois, l'obscurité ne nous protégera pas. Nous allons nous découvrir, nous contempler en pleine lumière loin de la honte, du mensonge et du déni. Simplement la vérité.

Doucement, je me positionne sur lui, le chevauchant, le dominant. Sensation grisante. Son corps instinctivement se cambre sous moi et je sens son sexe dur se presser contre le mien. Je caresse doucement son torse. Redessinant les contours de ses muscles saillant sous sa peau d'opale. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, sa respiration est déjà anarchique. Je me sens si puissante alors qu'il tremble sous mes caresses comme j'ai si souvent tremblé sous les siennes.

Le pouvoir de la magie n'est rien comparé à celui que je possède sur son cœur, sur son corps.

Je fonds sur son cou offert à mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse là où je peux sentir son cœur battre, respirant avidement son odeur. Elle m'intoxique. Me rend bien plus ivre que le plus puissant des alcools.

Je descends lentement continuant mon voyage charnel sur la carte de son corps. J'embrasse, je taquine, je lèche chaque centimètre de sa peau. Aucune cicatrice, aucune tache de rousseur n'est épargnée. Je veux tout connaître. Absorber son corps dans le mien. L'avaler par tous les pores de ma peau. Un instinct primitif venu du fond des âges me possède.

Il grogne. Il gémit. Lorsque j'arrive à frontière de sa ceinture en faisant sauter la boucle, sa respiration se bloque. Il expire l'air vivement entre ses dents serrées lorsque j'effleure à travers le tissu son membre brûlant, palpitant de désir. Son désir pour moi.

Son pantalon atterrit sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la chambre suivi de près par son boxer. Je le veux nu. Juste lui. Sa peau, son odeur, une addiction. _Mon_ addiction.

Je remonte le long de ses jambes musclées, m'émerveillant de chaque détail. Ses mollets musclés, ses genoux zébrés de cicatrices. Prise d'une impulsion, j'embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse là où sa peau est aussi fine que la mienne. Je suce, avidement ce carré d'épiderme fondant pour y laisser ma marque, mon empreinte à cet endroit que moi seule peut voir.

Le désir brûle tout mon corps. Pourtant je refuse d'y céder. Je sens qu'il est important que je prenne tout le temps nécessaire. Cette nuit c'est à moi de lui offrir l'oubli dans la jouissance, de lui rendre cette extase brûlante qui rend presque inconscient.

Je remonte lentement vers ce que jusqu'à présent je n'ai qu'effleuré. Sa virilité gorgée de désir, de vie, tendue vers moi en muette supplique qui m'attend, qui me veut.

Je fais glisser mes boucles sur sa hampe dressée. Une caresse légère que j'espère sensuelle. Il grogne. Me supplie. M'implore. Je dépose alors de légers baisers sur son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche tendrement. Je m'enivre de sa saveur, je me délecte de ses supplications. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux, empoignant mes mèches avec force alors que je lui procure la plus intime des caresses.

Il tente de me prévenir, de retirer ma bouche. Je ne veux pas. Je désire le sentir jusqu'au bout, je veux tout de lui. J'accélère le mouvement alors que son bassin ondule en rythme avec ma bouche. Je le sens se raidir avant que sa semence ne frappe mon palais.

Je me sens étourdie à l'idée qu'il se soit abandonné dans ma bouche. Cet acte de confiance. Celle qu'il a envers moi. Celle que je lui offre.

Il se redresse vivement et avec souplesse inverse nos positions. Il n'est pas homme à se laisser dominer. Il m'a laissé faire avec plaisir parce que j'en avais besoin. Un désir de le dominer, de posséder son corps. A présent, il reprend les rênes et je le laisse faire avec délice.

Son corps est brûlant contre le mien. Ils se frôlent, se caressent. Enivrement des sens. Nos épidermes se répondent, se parlent, fusionnant dans le même plaisir.

A son tour, il parcoure chaque parcelle de mon corps. Torturant sans relâche ma peau qui prend feu à chaque effleurement de ses lèvres. Il descend sa main sur mes cuisses. Impatiente, je me cambre. Je cherche à l'accueillir au creux de moi. Un besoin impérieux que je ne maîtrise pas.

Toute douceur s'est envolée. Nos lèvres se dévorent presque à se mordre. Nos corps se heurtent. La violence de nos sentiments ne nous fait plus peur désormais. Au contraire, nous laissons toutes ces émotions à vif depuis trop longtemps jaillir de nous. Nous les partageons.

Comme un rituel. Un exorcisme. Une façon d'expier nos fautes. Chaque goutte de sueur nous lave de nos erreurs, de ce passé bien trop lourd pour que nous puissions encore le supporter.

Une renaissance spirituelle qui prend racine dans notre union charnelle.

Sa main agréablement rugueuse remonte le long de ma cuisse, caressant lascivement l'intérieur de celle-ci. Doucement. Cruellement. Enfin, il me ravit de ses doigts agiles et brûlants. Ecartant mes jambes, il torture avec langueur le point central de mon plaisir. Je geins proférant des paroles sans suite. Laissant mon bassin se mouvoir au même rythme que ses mains, je m'accroche à ses épaules. Je lèche lentement le lobe de son oreille avant de lui susurrer des mots d'amour, de désir. Déclaration enflammée venue du plus profond de mon cœur

A l'entente de mes paroles, il se fait plus dur. Caressant inlassablement mon clitoris avec rudesse. Je le sens à nouveau durcir contre moi, cette sensation me rend plus folle que je ne le suis déjà. L'attente devient douloureuse. Mon corps le réclame, exige qu'il le comble.

Il doit sentir que mon désir devient détresse. Son corps pèse de plus en plus sur le mien. Je sens son sexe palpiter entre mes cuisses. Juste à l'orée de ma féminité, je le sens pulser presque avec désespoir.

Nos regards s'accrochent. D'un coup de rein, il me possède. Complètement. Entièrement. Je pousse un cri de délivrance et je le sens se raidir. Il me regarde avec crainte, il a peur de m'avoir fait mal. Pour le rassurer, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille le poussant plus encore en moi. J'ondule contre lui frottant mes seins contre son torse dur. Une supplique charnelle explicite.

Ce soir, je veux tout de lui. Tout ce qu'il pourra me donner. Tout ce que je pourrais lui rendre.

Lentement, il bouge en moi. Prenant le temps de savourer le frottement de nos chairs. De s'imprégner l'un de l'autre. Je garde les yeux ouverts. Je ne veux pas louper une seule des émotions qui traversent son regard.

Mais mon corps traître et impatient en veut déjà plus. Je l'invite à accélérer son va et vient, pour le sentir plus fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal. J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne sera jamais rassasié de lui.

Comme s'il en était de même de son côté, il s'allonge sur moi pour me posséder, me faire sienne encore plus. Gémissante au bord de la folie, j'absorbe ses coups de butoir avec un plaisir non dissimulé alors que mes hanches rencontrent les siennes avec toujours plus d'exigence.

Nos deux corps imbriqués. Nos souffles qui se mêlent. Nos langues qui se mélangent. Et la guerre qui disparaît peu à peu. La peur qui s'éloigne. L'horreur qui s'éteint.

Mes cris se font plus forts. Ses grognements plus animaux. Je laboure son dos de mes ongles ne me souciant pas des marques que je laisserai ni des courbatures qui demain me feront souffrir. L'intensité redouble, mes talons s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans ses reins.

Le rythme s'accélère encore mais aucun de nous ne semble vouloir basculer dans la jouissance. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous cherchons à prolonger cet instant. Cette symbiose qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Cette fusion des sens où je peux lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Subitement, il bascule son corps. A nouveau, je le chevauche. Creusant les reins, le laissant me pénétrer plus profondément, m'offrant entièrement. Il se redresse pour embrasser ma poitrine. Ses mains balayent mon échine avant de s'égarer dans le creux de mon dos pour guider mes mouvements.

Avec frénésie, je m'empale encore et encore sur sa verge frémissante. A la recherche de ma libération. Cherchant à apaiser la tension qui croit entre nous, si forte que l'air crépite presque autour de nos corps.

Je ne peux supporter plus longtemps cette friction intense. Ivre de volupté, je glisse ma main entre nous deux pour caresser ce bout de chair si sensible. Il joint sa main à la mienne. La vision de sa main se mouvant avec la mienne. La jonction intime de nos deux corps et son sexe puissant qui investit mon corps tellement fort.

C'en est trop pour moi. L'extase me frappe. Sombre. Violente. Dévastatrice. Occultant tout le reste. Je me contracte si violemment qu'il me semble que je vais à jamais le garder prisonnier de cette étreinte alors que mes cris de plaisir résonnent dans la pièce.

Ma jouissance entraîne la sienne, à son tour il me rejoint, étouffant ses cris contre mon épaule. A nouveau, j'accueille son essence. Je savoure ce courant de vie qui circule entre nos deux corps.

Je m'affaisse lourdement sur lui. A bout de souffle, le corps encore parcouru de spasmes orgasmiques, la tête enfouie dans son cou, je respire à plein poumon son odeur musquée.

Il caresse tendrement mon dos, haletant lui aussi, murmurant des mots d'amour, des promesses d'éternité. Sa douceur, ses paroles ont raison de mes dernières résistances.

J'éclate en sanglots. Convulsivement. Je pleure. Sur notre enfant perdu, sur l'horreur de la guerre, de la vie. Je verse des larmes de joie aussi. Mon bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé, de le sentir en moi à nouveau.

Alors qu'il me serre puissamment contre lui. Silencieux face à ma douleur mais la partageant complètement. J'expulse hors de moi toutes ces années de rage, de terreur.

Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, je redeviens enfin celle que j'étais.


End file.
